Red Alliance
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: Feelings are irrelevant. Because Heaven isn’t a Paradise. Because Tenpou is more aware of the fact than anyone else. Part 19: kamis seek comfort, and children aren’t as oblivious as grownups would want them to be.
1. Bloodshed

Disclaimer : Kenren, Tenpou, Goujun, and others... They aren't mine : neither them or their background, because they wouldn't like it, and their right owner would be sad I think (or maybe she is already, with what I do with them). The plot of this story only may be mine, since I don't think you'd want it?

Gaiden - First Litouten's attempt to get rid of a certain marshal and the one-time alliance between a taishou and a king dragon, because blood has been shed in Heaven.

Warnings :

Any criticism welcome, above all to improve my english... (For crying out loud : HELP WANTED ! )

Not my language…

Light plot. I just wanted to play with Kenren, Tenpou and Goujun…

Yaoi (pre-yaoï for instance) and future incarnations links scheduled only for the sequel…

**Reviewers' corner **: many thanks to **Incandescens **(coming from you, it makes me blush) and **Sanada** (see, I posted it as I said… It's not much, but I had fun writing it… tell me if you're disappointed, I'll work harder on the « currently-working-on » sequel) for putting with me and the twisted part of my mind in « **Nightmare** »…

Red Alliance 1/7 (revised) 

Huge thanks to Sanada, who took time to make the story have a better look… You're so niiiiice ! I dunno wether you received my answer mail, my modem is driving me nuts lately… Tell me pretty please ????

If there is still some mistakes though, they are mine and only mine… Be kind to me, minna-san !

##################

Somebody's POV or flashback

##################

######## = normal POV

**Prologue : « Pieces » (lousy, you can skip the part, really!!)**

##########

Gods can't die.

Therefore, gods can't (or shouldn't?) bleed.

Therefore, gods can't kill.

Really, they shouldn't kill !

(_Too bad for the fishing, nee, Kenren?_)

###########

Red has always been the color of a concept : taboo. Things that shouldn't happen, that aren't meant to happen. Unspeakable things, so. How do you recognize a taboo child : _chi_. Eyes, hair, the colour of blood. Redness.

That's why it was strange to see that the pillars sustaining the walls and roof of Tenten's palace were red, wasn't it?

###########

(_Ne Sanzo, I hate secrets...) _

I'm going to tell you a story. Hush, it's a secret. A very well kept secret...

Once upon a time, blood had been shed in the most unexpected place. Once upon a time, blood had been shed in Heaven.

It was during the time _Kanzeon Bosatsu_ claimed to be brightest in all of Heaven's history. Oh sure, just before, a certain general suffered from many cuts because of some whipping, a high-ranked minister had a severe nosebleed after a punch in the jaw (it is rumoured he had been punched by a wife, hehe...), and during several days, a marshal wore a few bruises on his (said to be _kirei_) face... This is History.

But there are always some episodes unknown to the written history...

It was just before some strange creature brought from Earth (_itan_, they say, an animal... not a child...) sealed the fate of the three souls he was meant to find again down there 500 years later. A bloody episode, too. But this is another story. And unlike what chroniclers said, this wasn't the first time gods got killed in Heaven.

Here takes place the story I'm going to tell you...

###########

Somewhere in the dark, the sound of a voice - Litouten's one...

« A dangerous element... »

« Yes. We're hearing that someone's become suspicious about what we upper officers are doing », answered another one. « We think he's only a minor player, but he might threaten our plans, or else… »

« Very well. » said Litouten again. « When you find out who it is, get rid of him somehow. »

« Yes sir. » (1)__

## (1) Aestheticism('s site) translation, extract from one page of Gaiden. Some more extracts could be used in later chapters. Bow low in front of the translator who made my day the first time I have seen it... ##

**Part 1 "Bloodshed."**

The smell of blood was lingering in the Western army's building, that late evening. Floating about in the corridor. Nearly unnoticeable even for holy noses. Not for draconic nostrils, though...

A white silhouette made its way, following the scent, feeling more and more disturbed. Blood wasn't an heavenly scent. It was... odd. Something had happened on his territory, and he had to know what. The dragon-king of the Western sea was hunting the smell, his long braid as white as his scaly skin trailing along behind him at each turn. He stopped abruptly in front of a big red door that was slightly ajar. He knew the room. It was Tenpou _gensui_'s library.

In the same time...

Middle of the night. A bottle of fine sake balancing on one hip, a general was walking, whistling softly for himself. He knew a place where he was always welcome. Tonight would be no exception, he thought. Halls were empty. He went the direction he had chosen so many times, towards the library of a marshal, who, he was pretty sure, was certainly buried under tons of books about human wars, reading through facts nobody had cared about since millenaries ago... And he felt a warm smile grow on his face. If the word friendship had a meaning in Heaven, he thought he had found a friend. And maybe more.

##########

Dragons have a great sense of integrity. Dragons think their life as guided by their sense of honour. Above all, dragons are very polite and respectful of people's intimacy. That's why the dragon king of the Western sea knocked at the door that night, in spite of all. But the door was already open. And nobody answered. It was his subordinate's place so he settled that he had the right to come in. Although he hadn't come often into the library, he knew the place. But this night, the sight welcoming him was utterly unexpected. Red eyes met red blood. He remained there, standing in the doorway for a while, registering what his eyes had seen.

Same instant...

It was the last corner before the corridor where Tenpou's library was. Cheerfully quickening his pace, the general took the turn and stopped dead in his tracks. Something was really, really wrong. His superior was standing in his friend's doorway, eyes wide open, clearly in shock. Certainly, what was causing this state was in the room. He ran the last few meters, and by pushing the dragon king out of the way, he stormed into the library looking for Tenpou. But the first thing he saw was the form sprawled on the floor. Scratch it : in fact, it wasn't. The first thing he noticed was the blood everywhere in a corner of the room, then what had to be a corpse on the ground in the middle of the redness. His heart skipped a beat.

« He is dead... » came the whisper. It wasn't the dragon's voice. And the _taishou_ was sure himself had remained silent. So...

He could feel hope in his heart, looking for the source of the whisper. Kenren couldn't help a sigh of relief as he caught the sight of the marshal, in his familiar lab coat and leaning against his own desk. But he frowned when he saw the man's state. His head was bent, the face hidden behind a curtain of dark hair. The right hand was clasped on the left arm where blood kept on flowing, the whole sleeve downwards red with the liquid. The marshal's whole body seemed to be shaking. The dagger, still stained with blood, was near his feet. Even though he couldn't make out Tenpou's face he was sure the man was staring at the corpse. It was a soldier, as showed the leather uniform, from their own army.

Goujun made his way towards the body. Each step careful made not to make contact with the sliperryred liquid spreading on the floor. He bent forward with one knee on a neat space remaining on the waxed floor. He reached out with his pale hand for the man's neck to check the pulse.

« He is, indeed »...

The new voice brought back Tenpou to the reality of the scene. He stared at the dragon, taken aback.

« _Goujun-sama_? »

The dragon stood up again, and then went to lock the library's doors. Kenren rushed towards his friend to look at the wound. The marshal seemed to pull himself together, and notice the general for the first time. And visually flinched at the sight.

« What are you doing here? »

« Since when do I need a reason for coming to see you? » he answered with a cheerfulness he was far to feel.

There was a nasty cut on the green-eyed man's arm. He motioned him to remove his lab coat in order to have a better look. The brunette let him do as he wanted, eyes shut, as the dragon remained motionless, back at the door, waiting. His features were unreadable. Silent spectator.

« Where do you hide the first aid kit? », inquired the _taishou_.

« I think you know better than me. You use it more often, _ne_? In the other room... ».

Fake humour and strained laugh, direction given by a slight wave of a bloody hand.

« _Chotto matte_. I'm going to take it. You don't move. »

« As if... »

######

Tenpou 

######

Goujun hasn't moved from his position near the door leading to the corridor. I wonder why he hasn't given the alarm yet...

That's good. I'm thinking straight again. What is not good? I don't know how much time I spent in that frozen state. My superior's voice woke me up. The touch of my friend made me feel alive again.

Oh. Alive. Unlike the soldier and god on the floor. How did that happen?

« What happened? », inquired the dragon.

Good question, I was asking myself the same thing. Well, I can't say that to my superior officer... Analyze for God's sake... Kenren is coming back soon, and I don't want him to become involved.

Facts first...

« The soldier came into my office tonight, tried to stab me. I defended myself. I've won. »

« Obviously. »

Well, I forgot. Dragons aren't blind after all. HOo... He's speaking again: maybe I should listen...

« ...smarter than that. How did you get surprised in your own office? Your own place isn't the best of all places for an attempted murder against you. »

Good question again.

Well, Goujun has an awful lot of good questions tonight:

« Were you waiting for somebody? »

Something like that in fact. I was sitting on the floor, reading, surrounded as I was by (« walls » of) books. I vaguely heard somebody knocking at the door, and coming straight in without waiting for an answer. This late... I know only one person who would do that, so I kept reading. I caught a glimpse of leather uniform, and thought I was right. In fact, the books piles saved my life. The soldier, even striking at sight, missed his first move only because I was well-protected behind all those books...

« Are you listening to me? »

... and I raised up on my feet, too much surprised to duck the next blow, the one which caught me deep in the arm. But I am a field marshal. And I know how to fight (I remember Goku being surprised by the fact. Even Kenren did, the first time he saw me on the battlefield). All came with instinct of self-preservation. I grabbed the man's own dagger, I plunged it right in the heart, without thinking. Well, maybe not straight in the heart, there's too much bleeding.

Bright boy! You remember now… You should answer the question, maybe...

« No, I wasn't waiting for somebody especially. I wasn't expecting to be stabbed by one of my own men either. His leather uniform was the only thing I have seen before being assaulted. »

« Had the said soldier any grudge against you? »

« No. Unless he was thinking that serving under me could be regarded as a grudge... »

« Do you know anybody who could want to set you up? »

« I'm done ! », I heard and the taishou was back. Silence, too.

######

Kenren 

######

Don't ask me how. I knew they wanted me to leave. I was sure the dragon never would speak in front of me. _Goujun, dragon King of the western sea. One of the military elite from a family of toushin. That ramrod attitude of his, that pure-white skin and those red eyes.I don't care if he is my commanding officer, I just don't like him_(1). The only thing that could make me leave was this wound which needed to be tended. Holy shit. Tenpou was bleeding all over the place. I was searching for the kit everywhere, but who with a bit of brain could expect the marshal's bedroom to be tidier than his library. It was a whole mess. I swear he must spend more time with books than in his bed (covered itself with books, I noticed absentmindedly). Looking for the kit was good. Kept me from thinking of the implications about what happened tonight in the library. Tenpou had killed somebody. Gods aren't allowed to kill. Tenpou had killed another god (I'd seen the chakra on the forehead as Goujun checked the pulse). That was worst. Tenpou had killed (so lost) one of his men. And I knew he tended to do foolish things in these kinds of cases. Such as take all the blame on himself. _Don't think about it. Look for the fucking aid kit... Ha! Here it was!_

I made my way back to the library (well Tenpou's office in fact, but everybody calls it the library, no wonder why...). My hand was on the door ready to push it when I heard them:

« What happened? »

Goujun's voice, calm, level.

« The soldier came into my office tonight, tried to stab me. I defended myself. I've won. »

« Obviously. »

Yhea, I could have guessed myself, too.

« I thought you were smarter than that. How did you got surprised in your own office? Your own place isn't the best of all places for an attempted murder against you. Were you waiting for somebody? »

No, he wasn't. I would have known, otherwise...

« Are you listening to me? »

Bad sign, maybe I should hurry with the first aid kit...

« No, I wasn't waiting for somebody especially. I wasn't expecting being stabbed by one of my own men either. His leather uniform was the only thing I saw before being assaulted. »

_Kami-sama_.

So it explains the wound. Goujun is right : our marshal shouldn't have been surprised so easily. He has been on his guard lately, even though he wouldn't let me know why...But all he saw was the uniform. This late, he thought it was me. I felt the urge to punch the wall. Walls in Tenten's palace are thick. They wouldn't have heard anything.

« Had the said soldier any grudge against you? »

« No. Unlike he was thinking that serving under me could be regarded as a grudge... »

Oh, no. And I thought I had showed you that...

« Do you know anybody who could want to set you up? »

This time I felt the urge to scream. Because I knew who...

« I'm done ! »

... and I came back faking a sing-song voice. And they shut up.

######to be followed#####


	2. Tending wounds and waiting

Red Alliance 2/7 

The same disclaimer still applies : yada, yada,… not mine…, yada, yada…

The same warnings still apply : yaoi only rumored, English still isn't my language, yada, yada…

Criticism welcome… Even flames (I've caught a cold last week… I'll make them useful !)…

**Reviewer's corner **:

Huge huge HUGE thanks to **Sanada** (First chapter sounds better now, doesn't it ?) !

**Part 2 "Tending wounds and waiting."**

The general took care of the wound. First, getting rid of the shirt. Then cleaning all the blood. And bandaging. Maybe the marshal should see a doctor, he had thought. Then he remembered that Heaven's inhabitants weren't supposed to need doctors. Well, the _toushin taishi_ certainly had one… But certainly discretion was more than necessary right now.

Once done with the bandaging, Kenren _taishou_ stood by the side of his marshal who was still sitting on his own desk. For the first time, the general met the dragon king's eyes.

« What do we do now? »

But instead of Goujun, the wounded _kami_ replied with this steel edge of his in his voice :

« YOU do nothing. I may act like your adjutant, but I'm still outranking you. So, you go back to your quarters, make sure nobody saw you coming here and stay over there. »

Only silence welcomed the tirade.

« And right now. », he added after a while, because of the lack of reaction from the general. And turning towards the dragon's silent silhouette :

« He has nothing to do with the present matter. I don't need him here when authorities will come and question me. »

« Don't you dare Tenpou gensui ! _A gripe against me is a gripe against you, right_? I've already told you that... The contrary is true, too-»

The only thing which could interrupt the _taishou's_ outburst was the slight smile which graced Tenpou's lips at this moment... The marshal spoke again :

« Do you know what I've thought that time you mention ? That you had appeared to make things worse... »

His face turned from wistful to solemn again in a split second.

« ...And I don't want it to happen again.»

That was low, and the marshal knew it. He just wanted Kenren out of here. And the dragon king seemed not willing to interfere with. As for the general, he wasn't even trying to hide his fury.

« I won't leave and that's final! »

Tenpou closed his eyes. He was so tired, had so much matters to deal with right now... _He's an individualist- does exactly as he pleases_: it's what he had said about Kenren in Konzen's office, a long time ago. He sighed, feeling more defeated he had for ages.

« Suit yourself. I give up. »

It had as only effect to make the general even more worried. Tenpou _gensui_ was the most stubborn person he had ever met... However, he wasn't in the state to fend for himself right now.

######

Kenren 

######

That's why I'm going to stay here, he said inwardly. I'm here for you, because you were here for me. Because you protect people you care about, it's my turn to protect you. I remember the cell. I had done what I thought I had to do. I thought of you as a friend already, even though I never thought that you would involve yourself in the matter. And then...

I raised up my eyes and saw... Goujun. I don't like him. He doesn't like me. He had already told me that when I came under your command, the first time we met. It was the last person I thought I would see here. He was the last person I thought would free me. He was the last person I thought would ask me for my motives. For all I know, he never told me his ones. He threw the keys, had a nice chat, and bye-bye, he was gone... You were the only reason why he could have been here.

I hadn't the slightest idea how much time I had spent in this fucking cell, being whipped and hearing the sound of Litouten's laughter...

I made my way towards the part of the palace where was quartered the Western army. I could have reached my own place, but anyhow, I found myself in front of the library's door.

I knocked, « Oy, Tenpou ! », and without waiting for an answer, I came into the room, still awfully bloody. And you were here, the two of you waiting for me. The little _gaki_, Goku, bouncing here and there, telling something about a message he had had from his friend Nataku, and how worried he had been about me... And Tenpou _gensui_ in his usual lab coat, staring at me up and down in silence. Icecold outside, all fury inside (I hoped then it wasn't against me). And the first aid kit ready on the desk. And strangely enough, I felt relieved to be « at home » at last. Well, before tripping over one of the books scaterred on the floor...

…And before you came back hurt from Litouten's office. Where you had been to have me back as a general. Today, I don't care wether it was for me or against Litouten. Today, I'll pay my debt. And I'm going do what need to be done.

######

Goujun 

######

I've looked at the _taishou_ tending his officer's wound. It was just before he had asked me what we should do. I've heard them argue about the fact that the _taishou_ is still here. I've seen it when even the marshal gave up the idea to keep him out of what happened tonight.

Devotion. It's the word which has come to my mind at that moment, whatever be the twisted rumors I heard about their relationship in Tenten's palace.

Kenren _taishou_ is insubordinated, obnoxious to me, childish… But devoted to his marshal. I would have kicked him myself out of my army, if not for the marshal's insistence. But maybe he would be able to make himself useful, this time.

Tenpou _gensui_. I remember him, when he came in my office that afternoon, after the Kenren _taishou_'s last idiocy right under the emperor's very eyes. He claimed he was looking for his general who was missing for report. He wasn't wearing his casual clothes such as lab coat, slippers, loosy tie... He was all leather-clad in his battle uniform. And deadly serious, too.

The man was needed for military matter, he had said. But nowhere to be found. Maybe had I seen him at Tenten's council with the _toushin taishi's_ army, earlier that day?

Maybe I knew where he was now?

I know the man. Tenpou _gensui_. I know what he is able to do. Never asking a question without knowing the answer. I know how much he is valuable for my army, indeed.

That time, I couldn't help wonder sarcastically whether he really expected he would find Kenren _taishou_ in my office. Of course not, he replied.

He had an understanding smile and turned around. Departing without looking back at me first, he said :

« I don't care about what you think of the man. But don't underestimate his use as a soldier. »

And he went on, opening the door with a smooth gesture :

« Do you remember that mission on Earth, a few months ago? I let one of my men die this day. » And slightly louder, angrier… « This means the Western army lost one of its men that day. » Quieter again. « Without this general, two persons would have been reported missing. This dead man and one of your marshals. It's all in my report, I think. »

At this moment, he turned to stare at me straight in the eyes, never flinching:

« I'm waiting for him in my quarters as soon as possible. » And he went out silently, closing the door quietly behind him.

Was that a command? You've got nerves, Tenpou _gensui_. I almost smiled. I, dragon king of the Western sea and commander of the Western army. A rarity, really.

_ I am not doing this for you, marshal. I'm not doing this for this idiot of a general. I'm doing this because it's my role to lead my men. Their penance should be my penance. And nobody else than me should decide when their punishment should end._

That's how a few hours later I found myself walking between the wet cells in the underground of Tenten's palace. Cells in Heaven? Yes, there are a few ones. Some secrets to hide maybe... I came myself to free the _taishou_ from his jail, where he had been thrown by Litouten.

Litouten. The rising great minister in Heaven.

« _Do you know anybody who could want to set you up?_ » I had just asked.

Why have I needed all this time to understand? It was Tenpou _gensui_ who made abort Litouten's order to get rid of the straightforward general. Because naturally I wouldn't have had a hand in that matter myself...

##############

For a few minutes more, the room remained silent. The three of them were looking at the corpse again. As you would, if some kind of impossibility had become suddenly true under your very eyes. Death was an abstraction in Heaven, after all.

« Who knows about that ? », asked the Western sea dragon king, pointing towards the dead soldier. The marshal tried to focus on the question.

« Me. The two of you. That's all. I don't think I've seen anybody else in my office before you came in... »

But the general interrupted him :

« But you weren't in the best state to be sure of that .»

« And the door was open all the time. », pointed the dragon.

The marshal stoop up. Kenren was ready to support him at any weakness' sign, but the other one managed to look steady.

« I think I'm going to make myself presentable before I got arrested. »

But instead of walking towards his bedroom, he skirted the blood pond, and bowed to pick up a book which was laying on the floor before the incident. It was stained with the liquid. And shaking it a bit, vain gesture as if to make disappear the redness, they heard him whisper :

« What a pity... How are you supposed to wash the blood off...? ».

None of the two of them knew exactly wether Tenpou was speaking about the book or the corpse. He came back towards Kenren only to put the book on the desk, then walked into his room, closing the door quietly behind him.

The dragon was the first moving. Kenren was still looking at the bedroom's door as if he could make out Tenpou's moves through the walls... It was the slight change in the light which made him aware that somebody was standing right beside him.

He and the Western sea king weren't on good terms. But the dragon was the only one available for further informations at the moment. The general knew by the way the marshal had tried to make him go away, that Tenpou didn't want any of his acquaintances (or friends) to be involved. It meant he couldn't knock at Konzen's office in the middle of the night (which wouldn't have been a pleasure because of the said blond's temper, but would have been done nonetheless if necessary). But he had to ask somebody who was more than him aware of Heaven's hierarchy :

« Are they really going to arrest him? He was only trying to protect his own life... ».

Goujun was now a few inches close to him, exactly where Tenpou had been a few minutes ago. He stared at Kenren _taishou_ straight in the eyes, which had an unnerving effect on the later. The general tried no to flinch, focusing only on that aim. That's why he was utterly taken aback as Goujun spoke again to answer his question :

« Prove it. »

« _Nani_? But it's obvious : he has been wounded. Why would he have wanted to kill one of his own men? That's a nonsense ! You've said it yourself : he has been set up! »

He had grabbed his officer's white clothes, looking angry and menacing... And found himself on the floor not knowing how.

« So you were listening to a private conversation between me and my subordinate? »

The king was dusting himself off, his hand brushing where the general had touched the fabric.

« But that's not the matter right now. » The tone was level, even though the dragon's nasty look let Kenren know that the bit of information wasn't forgotten anyway. But Goujun kept on speaking...

« This wasn't what I meant. Do you really think that an outstanding officer like Tenpou _gensui_ would be so easy to kill? Plus, it would have looked like what it would have been : a murder. And the culprit would have been looked for. But right now, whatever be the reason, it is the marshal who looks like a murderer... And you can be sure that the people who hired this man to kill Tenpou _gensui_ - and I don't want to think of how they corrupted a man from my own army - even though they knew he wouldn't succeed in it, are aware of the fact that it is the right moment to strike. With the Heaven law with them. And to make the marshal get out of their way. »

Goujun stopped and gave the general a pointed look. It was the longest speech Kenren had ever heard from his army commander. He tried to process all the informations, while standing up again. Then he crossed the draconic eyes a second time and said : « That's why Tenpou is so sure that they're are going to arrest him right now... ».

Tenpou _gensui_. The outstanding officer, as Goujun himself used to say. One of the greatest strategist in Heaven : of course the man had himself figured that out. Kenren fell in a morose silence. He was already waiting for the unavoidable.

Suddenly...

« Kenren _taishou_. » The dragon's voice again. The first time since a long while.

« You get rid of the corpse. I'll make sure nobody knows about the... incident », pronounced distinctly Goujun.

Who knows whatever runs in a dragon's mind ?

#### à suivre ###


	3. Long Night

**Red Alliance 3/7**

The same disclaimer still applies : yada, yada,… not mine…, yada, yada…

The same warnings still apply : yaoi only rumored, English still isn't my language (it would be a nice change though !), yada, yada…

Criticism welcome… Even flames !

**Reviewer's corner **:

Dear dear **Sanada** ! I'm soooooo sorry ! I tried a few times to answer and your mail and your review and send this chapter, but my Outlook Express is totally crazy, I don't understand at all what happens : it tells me it sent the stuffs but nobody never receives them most of the time… I keep a little hope since my father got a mail 24 hours after I sent it to him (and he is in the same town…). Anyway, I'll try again, and again, again… Take care (I'm quite busy lately, but it's always nice hearing from you ! Thanks ! )!

**Attiqah Greenleaf/Gensui **( I guess with the name we have some tastes in common, here) : really glad to have you along with the story !!! I hope you won't be disappointed : Tenpou and Kenren tend to write their part all by themselves and I'm often quite surprised by the result… Anyway, I load once a week, I hope it's enough !!! Till next Friday…Ja ne !

Part 3 "Long night…" 

The room was a whole mess. Tenpou remembered it not to be very tidy last time he came in (it wasn't for sleeping though, only to change clothes, just like right now), but here and now ? Even the field marshal of the Western army felt a little lost in the book-filled space. Well, it wasn't his fault if the library wasn't big enough for all his books, parchments, and other scrolls...

_Matte kudasai_... That's it. The _taishou_. He was there a few minutes ago to fetch the first aid kit. Why had he turned everything upside down to find it? Under the bed was a good place for the kit, wasn't it? After all, it was the only place in the room where he wouldn't have thought to put a book...

Slaloming among piles of volumes, and things he had brought from Earth (what a hard time he had to explain Goku thatit was his _shumi_ !), Tenpou made his way towards the closet. Opened the door. Then remained motionless, staring at the space.

A few minutes later, he seemed to change his mind, walked back towards the bed covered mainly with poetry (well, sometimes a man has to try something new), put a few books on the floor where a little space was left. And he sat down on it. He felt very, very tired. And he craved for a little bit nicotine.

« I need a smoke. »

The sentence's sound was odd in the empty room. He rummaged about in his pockets to find the cigarettes, then for the lighter. Needed a few tries to light on the ciggie,and then took a deep breath.

« That's better. »

But his arm was hurting.

« Good. Pain should keep me awake. »

He was soon done with the first ciggie, and then went frantically in search for an ashtray. Where would you hide if you were an ashtray? Oh! It's here!

The marshal didn't remember when he had brought the frog-shaped ashtray from his office to his room, but it was here just under his nose, at the top of a mangas' pile : he had chosen them for Goku.

It was easier thinking of little matters. The big matter was in the other room. He'll have to deal with it soon enough. He just wanted a little time before… Before what? He didn't want to think of it either. So he lit another cigarette. He looked at another pile of books, reading the titles one after the other : he had promised Konzen to lend him something interesting, once. Let's see...

#########

« Kenren _taishou_. »

The dragon's voice again. The first time in a while.

« You get rid of the corpse. I'll make sure nobody knows about the... incident », pronounced distinctly Goujun.

_What the fuck_?!?, thought the general. So typically...

« What the fuck?!? » The general said out loud.

The dragon arched his eyebrow ironically.

« I thought you would like to help your superior since you wanted so badly to stay here, but maybe I was wrong. Well, I thought you weren't reliable ».

Then turned around as if leaving.

« _Gomen nasai_, Goujun-sama… » Kenren whispered darkly with a slight bow to emphasize the words said between clenched jaws (The words you would think the _taishou_ would never say, and the proof that Heaven was utterly disturbed right now : first this bloodshed, now this…).

Kenren went on, letting the end of the sentence trail in the silent room :

« Do you really think… »

The dragon gave no answer, but didn't leave the room yet, eventually. His features showed a blank expression. But the _taishou_ really wanted to be sure he understood:

« What will you do while I'm, as you have said, getting rid of the corpse ? » He enunciated slowly. « Make sure that nobody can come into this room before there is no more evidence of what happened tonight, maybe? »

« Something like that, » answered briefly Goujun.

« Why? »

Curiosity had taken the better of Kenren. He, too, was suspicious about a matter which could cost his superior his life. Scratch it, friend.

« A good soldier is supposed to obey, not asking questions and wasting time. » Retorted Goujun, who added, remembering an event of recent date: « Or making the mistake to claim out loud his opinion in the wrong place either. »

He paused.

« In fact, that's why I would have thrown you out of the army. »

Another silence.

« Unlike Tenpou _gensui_ who is very valuable for the Western army ».

This time, he was really leaving, his pale hand already on the door's handle:

« They won't come until dawn, I'll make sure of that... »

And he was gone. Pale silhouette like a ghost in the halls. He had things to do, and no much time to fix them.

« Get rid of the corpse, _ne_? He let all the cleaning for me, too... He is worse than Tenpou… »

And Kenren snickered, looking all around the room. Speaking of the devil, maybe he should have a look at the marshal to make sure he would be okay in the morning and ready to play this _game_. He had picked up the words in one of the numerous marshal's rantings concerning his readings. _Politic is a game_.

_« Like a chess game? »_, he had asked in order to make the marshal think he was still actually listening (which he wasn't in fact, busy looking for his officer's seal... again).

_« Chess, go, mah jong, whatever,… Yhea ! »_ The marshal had answered.

« Let's play. », grimly said the general for himself.

########

The _taishou_ stormed into the bedroom. He was greeted with the disturbing sight of his superior calmly making towers with books.

« What are you doing? » Kenren inquired at once.

Whatever he would have wanted to ask before entering had been instantaneously forgotten. The marshal was still in his bloody clothes. The closet had been opened, but nothing more, he noticed. He thought a few items had moved in the bedroom since ten minutes ago, but wasn't really sure about that. And Tenpou seemed very concentrate on his… task. Picking up a book, reading its title, putting it on the top one of the three towers, or throwing it in a corner.

« I'm picking out books. »

And pointing towards each books' piles :

« These ones could interest Konzen, this mangas' tower is for Goku. And the little pile is for you : it's strange, I have found limericks I didn't know I had… »

« I wouldn't have thought it possible, but you are messier and messier, Tenpou _gensui_... », declared a Kenren a little dumbfounded by the scene.

« Who cares? I won't be here any more after tomorrow... » The marshal muttered. Then went to light another cigarette.

Kenren sighed.

« You don't make it easy for the one who cares, you know ? »

######

Kenren

######

He is looking at me. Good. I've caught his attention. I'm a little relieved because he looked like he was so withdrawn, so far from me.

Another part of my mind is still trying to remember what's a limerick and why it should interest me. The marshal knows I don't like books!

Seeing him smoking awakes my craving for nicotine, though. I kneel beside him, and ask « lighter? » the ciggie already between my lips.

« Yup… »

And he lights it himself. There is still blood on his hand.

« Was it a declaration of love, dear husband? » And he is laughing. The ghost of his usual laughter... After the first shock, we had found it so funny when the first rumours started spreading in Heaven... What were people thinking ?

« Why don't we talk about that another day? »

I take the last book he has in his hand to put it resolutely on the floor again.

« We've got another matter to discuss. »

He raises up his head towards me with this look of his, the labelled one: _Kenren-you-serious-are-you-alright_ ? The one after which he always takes his glasses off to clean them with his lab coat (missing now, so he uses his shirt) as if it could make his hearing better : weird I know. Just a little thing I've noticed. I speak on :

« I've made a kind of truce with the dragon. We've got 'til daybreak. So now, you're going to sleep - maybe take a bath first - to be alright and ready tomorrow morning. I'm going to clean the library. »

And I see him start visibly.

« What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? There is a corpse over there…What do you want to do? Throwing it with the garbage ? » He asks me.

« No evidence, no motive, no crime ! » I say triumphantly.

I have already my idea about the corpse. He is going to love it when I tell him... I feel myself grinning. It's more like the _taishou _he knows, and I feel it reassures him a bit, too. Only a bit. But there is something else in his look. Pity. For me. He thinks it's a delusion of mine to believe that everything is going to turn alright in the end. But he complies, not to stain my hope with his doubts or convictions.

He is giving up, saying « Well, I'm going to bathe » with a fake cheer. « Good luck with the Augean stables… »

And I have no idea what he is talking about. But I know it's the first time I'm going to clean this library without him to order me around. That's going to feel strange. But it's worth.

Did you think I was going to let you harm Tenpou gensui, Litouten ? Don't underestimate the marshal's friends...

########

During the same time, in the Western army's mess, a white dragon was standing, looking at his subordinate bowing low in front of him...

« Your's obediently, Goujun-sama. » said the soldier a little sleepily, because he was just coming out of his bed, summoned by the dragon king, before leaving to bring the other men where they were supposed to be, at each entrance of the barracks to keep an (unusual) watch.

_So far so good_, thought the dragon. Done with making sure nobody could enter the area without him to notice - or as he said to his subordinate :

« I've found this fool of a general Kenren dead drunk on the floor tonight. I want to make sure no one of my men can come back in the army's quarters in such a state. If they are fool enough to visit taverns, they'll have to sleep outside. Call me if anybody presents oneself before the gates. »

Then he walked towards his own office, in order to look for files. Dragons are said to have a good memory. That's true (therefore, some people thought it was the reason why dragons were rumored to be rancorous..). As soon as he had seen the dead god's face he had remembered his name. He was actually serving under Tenpou _gensui_, that was right. He brought the sheets from the folder to read them carefully. As he thought, the man had supposedly been on Earth for a minor fight against (boisterious) _youkai _for a few weeks, with all his regiment. Nothing which would explain why he was now laying in his own blood in a marshal's office or even why he would have come back to Heaven before the end of his mission.

At this moment, he heard somebody knocking at the door. Without waiting, a young soldier stormed into the office (which usually would have been the best way to be fired - literally), panting : he gulped a few times before explaining that the great minister Litouten was waiting at one of the newly-set check-points, and was rather pissed off...

The soldier had come as soon as possible to inform the Western sea king. Goujun made his way behind the young god in the corridors again. Not quickly enough accordingly to his subornate's taste, who was glancing once in a while above his shoulder with worry : you shouldn't keep someone as influential as the minister waiting …

The first sight Litouten had of the dragon king was the embodiment of ice-cold dignity.

« Well? », asked Goujun, with an inquisitively raised eyebrow.

« Your majesty... », began the minister without bowing (irritating by the way the dragon's sense of common decencies) « I've been waiting for quite a long time. I was telling your men I had to go to Tenpou _gensui's _office right now. »

He was greatly angered to be delayed in his triumph to have Tenpou _gensui_ on his mercy and was getting impatient. Three soldiers from his personal guard were standing just behind him. The dragon wondered inwardly since when a minister like Litouten was allowed to have his own guards...

« If you want to discuss military matter, I'm the one you should address, Litouten-san », replied quietly the white-dressed dragon.

« In fact, it's not exactly military matter… », answered the other man with a feral smile « …and I really have to speak to the marshal himself. »

« Denied. », said the dragon oblivious of the flabbergasted looks as on his own soldier's faces as Litouten's and his minions' ones.

« If you have matter to discuss with my marshal, you can wait till morning. My men have their orders. »

And the white silhouette was already leaving the area. Litouten was fuming with repressed anger.

#########

Kenren _taishou_ had snuck out of the library to bring some things from his own place, making sure he hadn't been seen. Back in Tenpou's quarters, he began with the "housekeeping". That's the moment the marshal chose to come back in the main room, bathed, the soap's perfume still lingering on him (even tough himself thought he could still smell the blood's scent underneath), and a new set of his usual clothes. Tenpou had had a hard time to take a bath without watering the bandages, but felt much more relaxed. A little bit too much, maybe. That's why he had to make sure tonight's events were real before all evidences would disappear. The corpse was still here, but the general had moved it to lay the soldier on a thick blue furry thing, Kenren being himself busy cleaning all the blood on the floor, bare chest in order not to dirty himself. The _taishou_ thanked all gods in Heaven the wooden floor to be waxed, so that the planks hadn't had time to drink the blood which was all easy to wash off.

But the blue thing was quite intriguing for the marshal (he was sure he had already seen this thing somewhere…) :

« What's that? »

« Oh, a carpet. I brought it from my place. Nice to move the corpse. »

_Nice? No, don't go there_…, thought the marshal.

« Are you kidding : this thing is so thick it could be used like a futon or a mattress… »

But Tenpou saw the glint in Kenren's eyes (and inwardly cursed himself profusively right away : he had fell for it completely). The _taishou_ winked… and replied casually expecting (well, hoping at the least) curiosity :

« Who said I used it as a carpet? »

« No, I don't want to know how you used it... Or with whom for that matter, thank you very much... »

And feeling that the general was in a playful mood (like only Kenren could be in such circumstances) answered even before the other could ask : « And no, I'm not jealous ! », hands on his face trying to hide how exhausted he felt suddenly...

### à suivre (part 4 « … before dawn »)###


	4. Before Dawn

**Red Alliance 4/7 : Tenpou smokes, Kenren hides a corpse, Goujun chokes, the writer is losing her mind… Nothing new.**

The same disclaimer still applies : yada, yada,… not mine…, yada, yada…

The same warnings still apply : yaoi only rumored, English still isn't my language, yada, yada…

Criticism welcome… Even flames !

**Reviewer's corner **:

Dear, dear **Sanada** ! Many thanks again ! What would I do without you (while the corrections I sometimes wanted to hide in a deep hole, damn… I'm afraid I might take you too much from your precious time, gomen…) !!! Tu es une véritable perle !!! (PS : Got your mail, sent my answer, and chappie 5 is following as soon as I'm done with the loading…) have a nice day !

**Attiqah Greenleaf/Gensui ! **I'm still very happy you want to know about what happens next ! See ? I'm here in time ! I'm awfully sorry about the grammar mistakes : I got some help and it must be better now… I wish you a good reading (well, I hope…) ! _Ja ne _!

**Part 4 "…before dawn."**

The two of them froze when they heard a knock at the door. The general stopped sweeping the floor in mid motion. The marshal stood again from his now usual place on the desk, crushing his humpfth ciggie in a (already full) ashtray. He composed his features in a blank expression and motioned Kenren to disappear in the next room. The tidying of the room wasn't finished yet, there were still a few bloodstains, but the corpse was already rolled in the blue carpet, and pushed in a corner.

« _Kuso_, I knew I couldn't trust this fucking dragon… »

It was the general's voice, obviously, before disappearing in the bedroom under Tenpou's glare to hurry him.

The latter made his way to the door to unlock it. The dragon king brushed past him to come in, without a word. He stood in the middle, studying the progress of making the room look in order. Impossible to know if he was satisfied or not, with this neutral mask of his. Then Goujun looked towards the bedroom's door, until the general came out of the room, looking at him sheepishly, because the dragon was obviously glaring at him (_twice in two minutes_, thought a not very at ease general_, I'm outdoing myself_).

The marshal couldn't help teasing Kenren, who had been unsufferable with his absurd cheerfulness for more than an hour :

« Did you know that dragons are rumored to have a keen sense of hearing ? » He whispered at the poor general who was now standing near him, in a stance which was supposed to be protective, but failed miserably under the mockery.

But the dragon (wisely) chose to ignore them, to deal with the matter at hand: « I think there's nothing new for you, marshal. The minister Litouten tried to come to see you, a few minutes ago, » calmly announced the Western sea king.

« He has been told he'll have to come back tomorrow morning if he wanted to visit you. »

The marshal nodded once.

« So you knew it could come from Litouten, » simply answered Tenpou.

The dragon arched an eyebrow and replied evenly :

« I don't involve myself in politic but I'm not blind. I see the corpse is still here ».

Pointed look towards Kenren.

« Try to avoid the checkpoints when you move it. And you're supposed to have been found dead drunk in a corridor tonight.»

The general could have sworn he saw something sardonic in the dragon's face at the comment. He wondered briefly whether dragons had sense of humour (a very, very twisted one, of course). But there was a true smile on Tenpou's lips, agreeing with Goujun's choice.

« That's good. Whatever happens they won't be able to involve you in the matter… » explained the marshal.

Kenren preferred not to answer, he doubted the dragon had made up this excuse to produce him an alibi. Anyway, he had a corpse to move out. He wasn't sure if Litouten wouldn't try another attempt during the night and he wanted to be sure Tenpou's place and its owner were safe. He grunted under the weight of theblue thing and the body on his shoulder and departed without another comment.

_Try to avoid checkpoints_.

He didn't even want to know what kind of reason the dragon had given for his zealous behaviour tonight.

In fact, avoiding checkpoints was easy. The _gaki_ had shown him a lot of little passages that only he and his friend Nataku knew about. Goku was the shortcuts' king, the Western army's building included since it was his friend Ten-chan's residence.

Ten-chan. Kenren couldn't help himself smiling at the nickname. He had called his marshal that once, just to taste the sound of the words. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. Tenpou had thrown the book he was currently reading (a rather thick book, which missed its aim – Kenren's head - by a few inches) with an icy glare that would have made this jerk Konzen appear gentle and welcoming by comparison.

« The nickname is for Goku, Kenren _taishou_, because he is only a child. But it's true you could be mistaken for one, you're so childish yourself sometimes… » The marshal had said.

Kenren had preferred to leave the room that day, but not before answering « As you like it, Ten-chan _gensui _».

No need to say that another book made a rather big noise at the impact with the door behind which the general was hiding, while departing. But Kenren could have sworn he heard Tenpou's small laughter through the wooden panel, that time.

#########

It was the two of them alone in the room again. Since the _taishou's_ departure, the silence reigned over the library. Tenpou sat again on his desk, while Goujun was wandering in the office. Once in a while he stopped to look at a book, either on a shelf or on the ground, or to gaze at one of the strange things the marshal had brought from Earth. He looked like a cat visiting a new room. Curious enough, but careful.

The relationship between the two was based only on duty and military matters. Showing courteous attention wasn't something they liked, even though they were able to attend court if necessary. Tenpou kept on smoking and Goujun kept on visiting. No words needed. But finally :

« What was his name ? » asked the marshal.

« I believe it doesn't matter anymore. He got what he deserved since he let himself be corrupted. He would have been executed for treason if he had survived. Consider you kept his family out of his shame.»

Not even the ghost of an emotion on the reptilian mask.

« Is that suppose to be comforting ? » replied the marshal, his face hidden behind his hair, as he bent towards the ashtray.

And silence grew longer.

« Litouten has a personal guard .» The dragon said at last.

Light conversation.

« I know. I had… an encounter with them, while visiting the minister, » replied the marshal evenly.

« I didn't know he had this privilege.» This time, the dragon willingly crossed Tenpou's eyes.

« You look better. Are you sure you can handle tomorrow alright? »

No real sympathy or concern evident in the sentence, more a statement and cool calculation. But who knows, with dragons ?

« I won't fail you. Even if they find a way to trap me, you won't be involved, » answered Tenpou, lighting another cigarette. At the same time, thinking he should restrain himself or he wouldn't have enough to make it through the whole night, then thinking maybe he could borrow some of his from Kenren.

« Not what I meant ».

The dragon was slightly frowning while talking.

« Maybe you should sleep a little. »

« Oh ? » The dragon saw an ironic and exhausted smile blossoming on his subordinate's face. « And what are you going to do ? Order Kenren _taishou_ to tuck me in ? »

« I could do that ! » answered the general, just coming back in the room, and grinning madly, looking rather proud of himself.

#####

Tenpou 

#####

The _taishou_ has come back. Count on him to make all the room know at once. I'm sure I hear Goujun sighing. I'm wondering how they didn't kill each other when I left them alone while I was in the other room. I've always known they don't get along very well, after all. A little more blood in the library would have been unnoticed… I wonder who would have won ?

You're spacing out again marshal, look at the funny face your _taishou_ has now… OK. First, distracting the dragon while I ask Kenren what he has done with the corpse.

« A little cup of sake, maybe ? » I ask my superior

« I'm your host tonight, in spite of the inconveniences… »

Nice euphemism. But, it's a way to change the subject, because I don't like the glint in Kenren's eyes at the prospect to tuck me in. I'm already grabbing the jar the general had brought for tonight, and a cup I fill before the dragon can protest. But dragons are polite, so Goujun is arching an appreciative eyebrow before beginning to drink, continuing with his library visit. The cup in one hand, he picks up a book on a shelf and starts reading what's on the the cover…

Kenren would have grabbed a cup too, but I corner him, and ask the question which was lingering in my mind since he came back.

« Where is the corpse?»

He is smiling. That's not good.

« You really want to know?» He asks.

Oh, gods, he is playing with me. I've never had such a desire to strangle him, and he should remember I've already killed a god tonight.

Well, you're better marshal, your sense of irony is coming back.

« I shouldn't?» I retort.

Keep yourself calm. The cold mask he doesn't like at all. There, act as if you were only mildly interested.

« You're going to laugh. I've made sure they won't find it. They won't look there… That's for sure. »

Vainglorious smile of his. I'm going to laugh, he has said. I'm scared now. I'm not going to laugh.

« So? » I finally ask.

« In the pond. »

A pond ? I'm really clueless, here. When I think he has chosen This Night to be cryptic !

« Which pond? »

He looks so proud of himself. He wouldn't dare…but his answer cuts my inward rambling.

« I mean The Pond. »

Yes, he has dared. We… Are… All… Doomed.

« You put it in Kanzeon's lotuses pond? » I hiss.

I knew it. He is losing it. I hope Goujun didn't heard that...

« I'm not so stupid, I've used ballast ! » says the general, louder.

…Scratch that, he did. I hear a chocking sound from the library's area where he is standing. Maybe I shouldn't have given him something to drink. But he doesn't react otherwise. He does his best to ignore us. I understand him.

########

The dragon left a few minutes later. Said he was coming back in the morning. The _taishou_ didn't wait before turning towards Tenpou, to tell him, worry written all over his features :

« The dragon is right. You should get a little sleep before Litouten comes back. »

########

Kenren _taishou_ woke up one hour before dawn. He felt slightly surprised to find himself in Tenpou Gensui's bedroom, half sitting on a chair, half sprawled on the bed. Empty, for the moment. Then, all the last night's events came back in a bunch of messed up memories : the blood in the library, the dragon pushing him on the floor singlehandedly, the washing, the lost look on Tenpou's face when he had found him, their chat about kind of chakras in the middle of the night, the wound on the marshal's arm, the dead god in the carpet, Tenpou's green eyes a few inches from his own face, the lotuses pond, the white dragon sipping sake or glaring at him… (1)

That's how he realized it wasn't a nightmare, and began really worrying about the marshal's state, because Tenpou was nowhere to be seen. And he was the one supposed to take care of him until the morning !

He looked frantically around the room. Still a mess of books, with three towers in the middle, but no marshal. He rushed into the library. It was all cleaned, but still no marshal. He was beginning to fear Litouten might have come during the night, when he heard somebody calling him.

« Where are you ? I was worried to death ! » He shouted back.

« Bathroom. » came the laconic answer. « What's with all the ruckus ? »

The general came back in the bedroom, then made his way trying not to stumble over the books, much more numerous on the ground since he had taken the ones off the bed last night.

« I'm coming in ! » He said, and entered the little room without waiting for an answer. The marshal was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, wearing pants but still bare chest, trying to rewrap the bandage on his wound. The general sat beside him at once, and took the roll from his hands.

« Why haven't you woken me up? »

« You were sleeping. »

« I know that ! That's why I ask! »

« It seemed a good enough reason for me. I'm alright, OK ? I don't need you to worry about me, » replied the marshal a little coldly.

When Kenren was done with the bandaging (not without complaining about the fact that the marshal had bled again during the night), Tenpou finished his dressing in his usual clothes, fighting with the tie in front of a mirror.

« Where were you last night ? » He suddenly asked his subordinate.

Kenren's eyes grew as big as plates for a split second, then he arched an eyebrow : « I've been drinking myself out of my mind in a tavern, and I was found dead drunk in a corridor of the building by my superior officer… » He recited convicingly.

« I know my lesson : Can I go, now, teacher ? »

« You may go. » said Tenpou (_sensei_) _gensui_ in his most professional tone. They met eyes briefly. Both hoping that one of the two stnading there still would be free the next evening, but never voicing it.

The general yawned loudly midway towards the library's door. Tenpou had followed him in the main room.

« And you should get a little more sleep. » the latter couldn't help teasing the general, by waving him good-bye.

######## To be followed #######

(1) I haven't forgotten anything in the previous chapters, I swear ! Some of the things I write here are missing from the previous chapters : that's normal. I use a flashback of the night in the next chappie…


	5. Yesternight

Red Alliance 5/7 

The same disclaimer still applies : yada, yada,… not mine…, yada, yada…

The same warnings still apply : yaoi only rumored, English still isn't my language, yada, yada…

Criticism welcome… Even flames !

**Summary** : Tenpou is very busy reading, remembering, philosophizing on chakras, and offering a chair…

**Reviewer's corner **:

**Sanada-sensei**!!! Do I really have to tell how much I owe you? You're great support! I hope the story will go on according to your taste…

Attiqah Greenleaf/Gensui : Lol ! I'm awfully sorry about your aunt's chair, really… It wasn't the kind of effect I was expecting while writing… Ho ! And, right : you see right through me, I'm really losing my mind… But it's good for the health sometimes… Ja ne ! 

The two of you take care…

Part 5 « Yesternight.» 

****

The marshal was waiting. It wasn't an appointment, but he knew they would come. He was all ready to play the host.

The room was cleaned. It would have astonished all of his usual visitors, though. Tenpou had even some sake left for his guest, a remnant of the night before. The night when he had killed one of his own, a god. But he wasn't waiting for friends or acquaintances. He was expecting somebody who wanted him dead, and maybe suffering a little bit before. Today, the great minister Litouten, the rising star of Heaven's politic, was about to come.

But the marshal looked all right, as if nothing had happened. All evidences had already disappeared (thanks to a well-known general): blood, corpse, dagger. A wound in the arm was well hidden under bandages and clothes.

That's why Tenpou _gensui_ was sitting, currently busy reading. It would have reassured any of his friends coming through the doorway whom the unusual order would have disturbed after the shock to have behold the room all tidy. Sitting on the floor, it was an old habit of his (the kind which always irked Kenren _taishou_ any time he was looking for him in the mess of the room, but Tenpou wouldn't fail his reputation to be an eccentric, would he?), and learning more about ancient human wars.

Today, he was flipping through Homer's Iliad. Remembering his last encounter with the minister during his reading, the funny wonder came in his mind whether Achilles had ever been branded as Patrocle's wife…

Curiously, in spite of the night's events, he was well rested and ready to confront Litouten. Sleep hadn't been a problem, eventually. He smiled slightly at the memory.

#######

**Flashback : end of the night before.**

#######

The marshal had looked so tired after the Western sea King had left, that the general had asked at once if he shouldn't get a little sleep before his meeting with Litouten.

Tenpou was about to answer, when he yawned. Well, maybe he hadn't any intention of sleeping, but his body made it its duty to remind him that even deities needed a little sleep once in a while.

« When I think I made myself presentable for once! » he had said with a snigger.

He gave up any pretence and made his way towards the bedroom. Tenpou was about to close the door, when he heard (and felt) something blocking it. It was a foot actually.

« What are you doing? » he asked the general negligently leaning against the doorframe.

« Something like keeping you company. It was what I was coming for once, _ne_ ? » he said, grinning.

He didn't want to confess his desire to make sure his « superior » was going to get a well-deserved (and very needed) rest instead of beginning reading a book and finally skipping the sleeping part of the night, as usual.

« You really should sleep. »

And he was totally serious.

Tenpou really looked exhausted, but in spite of his intentions when he had entered the room, he wasn't sure he would have any rest.

« Do you really think I'm going to sleep after that ? »

« Yes, you are. Didn't you hear the dragon ? It was something like an order, _ne_? »

« And since when do you obey orders coming from the dragon (emphasizing the last word with an arched eyebrow, the one meaning : _as-you-say-and-I-won't-bother-reminding-you-he-is-your-superior-officer_) or even care about what he says ? »

The marshal crossed eyes with the _taishou_. Feeling not at ease, the latter turned his sight to another direction… He didn't want to be reminded of what a strange night it had been. He just wanted to get rid of the meeting, which would take place in the morning, then resume his life like usual. This meaning, when he could at every time of the day (or night) come into this library and find the marshal sitting on the floor busy reading and above all OK.

« I'm going to sleep. You happy? You can go now. » lied the marshal.

But Kenren was still in the doorway and looked like he had no intention to leave, so:

« Maybe I could have a little intimacy while I'm changing clothes?» The marshal added with an imperative edge. He nearly bit his tongue when he saw the glint in the _taishou's_ eyes… again.

« Strip tease ? So, what about playing strip-poker? » Kenren said (still) grinning.

_And at least I would be sure he'd do what he says_, the general had grimly thought.

« Wouldn't do it… You'd be naked before me, and I already had a nice view of your anatomy when you were washing the floor… ».

After taking off his glasses, Tenpou pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. Their little games on words weren't funny at all, tonight. That's why he decided to go straight to the point:

« And what are you going to do: spend the whole night here ? ».

In fact, the marshal surprised himself, when the thought came that it would be nice to have somebody he could trust with his life not too far away, tonight. Something he would never formulate out loud, naturally. Damn, maybe the night's incident had shaken him a little bit more than he thought. He had always known playing with politics was dangerous, but maybe he had underestimated the risks with Litouten's ambitions.

« Why not? After all, all Heaven thinks I'm screwing you senseless already! » the general had answered, still grinning.

« No, in fact you're supposed to be dead drunk somewhere… » retorted Tenpou at once.

The first intention in the sentence was to answer the tease. But then he warned:

« Be serious a minute. Remember that you spent your night in a tavern, and that you've been found flat-out in the corridors by your superior. It could save your life, _taishou_. »

It was Tenpou's most scaring thought. What if, by helping him tonight, the general had endangered himself? He didn't want to think of it. He sighed. As he had already said, the Kenren is a very stubborn animal. So he gave up.

« I'm going in the bathroom to change. Get yourself comfortable, » he said with a slight wave.

He usually slept naked, but it wasn't a thing he was ready to share with the general who was in a fool mood enough, anyway. He opted for sweat pants and a T-shirt miraculously already present in the room.

As he came back, he caught the sight of Kenren _taishou_ trying to put away all the books laying on the bed. And there were a lot.

Tenpou wondered a few seconds what was the last time he had used the bed according to its real function. He frowned when he understood he couldn't remember. He left the weird thought when he heard the general asking something.

« I beg your pardon? » he answered.

This time it was Kenren's turn to glare at him. He didn't like at all this new spacing-out habit. Then sighed and repeated the sentence:

« As I said, I wondered: what's these limericks-things you told me about? » he said pointing towards the smallest of the three books' towers.

An arched eyebrow on Tenpou's face. Again. Slight curl of the lips, too.

_You are full of surprises, general. Sometimes even funny, _in the marshal's head_._

« Kenren. Limericks. Lime. Do you get it now? These ones are licentious poems. That's why I thought it could interest you… » he answered evenly.

« Ho. »

And the general had the good taste to look a little embarrassed. Then he grinned, because how the hell limericks had made their way into Tenpou's library?

Anyway, the bed was cleaned enough to make possible a change of subject. The general had already opened the sheets, and was now looking for a chair he could use during his vigil.

« You're really going to stay? »

Tenpou seemed slightly amazed.

« You weren't listening when I've told you before? » The other, in the same lightly stunned tone.

But feeling very angry inside. _Yhea, sure, I was going to go and let them try to kill you again before the morning? Who do you think I am? Sometimes I have the feeling you don't trust me. Well, even more often, I have the feeling you trust nobody but yourself_…

And he didn't like it at all. Not at all. There were an awful lot of things he didn't like tonight.

But it looked like the marshal had finally decided to make things easy for his subordinate, as he climbed into the bed, and took the covers up to his shoulders. Then he resolutely turned his back to the general.

« Don't forget to leave before the morning… » Tenpou called, though.

« Sir, yes, sir… » whispered the general while sitting on his chair and raising his feet up on the bed. The aforementioned piece of furniture was only standing on two feet, now.

It had been nearly an hour.

The marshal had eventually fallen asleep. Kenren had only stood up once from his chair to pick up a book. Thinking maybe the limericks were inappropriate (tonight anyway), he chose one of the mangas from Goku's tower. He began reading.

He raised his eyes up at the ruffling sound of the sheets when the marshal's body finally turned to face him. Kenren clenched his jaw as he saw Tenpou grasping his wounded arm in his slumber. A dark hair's curtain had fallen on his face, hiding the most of it. A few seconds his breath came uneven, then seemed to slow down again in deep long sighs.

The two feet of the chair met the floor noisily.

Kenren leaned in to glance at the sleeping face, but couldn't see anything with the dark chocolate of the hair and the poor light in the room. He reached for the dark strands with his hand.

_What do I risk ? He is asleep, after all_… he thought.

He cleared up the marshal's face, devoid of his usual hardness (as well as his glasses). It was a rare chance to observe his superior's features. Chin…, lips…, nose…, eyes….

Oops.

Emerald eyes, rare even among the gods. Open eyes.

The marshal blinked once slowly, then slightly frowned. Kenren didn't dare to make his fingers leave the strands of hair where they were tangled in; otherwise they would fall on Tenpou's face and blind him again. His face was only a few inches from the marshal's one.

« What are you doing? » quietly asked the green-eyed god, maybe with a hint of curiosity.

_Good question, _thought the general sheepishly_. It's been a long time since I hadn't seen him so relaxed – if I have ever. But since he doesn't seem to be asleep any more, the pointed look is already coming back, and the set of the jaw hardening. Fuck you, marshal. Even with me you keep your walls up_.

But instead Kenren said the first thing crossing his mind, his eyes following their previous way towards Tenpou's forehead.

« Why don't you have any chakra ? »

In fact, he had always wondered, but never found the occasion to ask. It had always intrigued him, how his superior didn't wear the mark that was supposed to mark his divinity, even though he had a confidence which proved he had no need of such a thing.

_Hmmm, diversion_, thought an amused marshal. Kenren was so easy to read sometimes…

« Chakra? Never had the use… ».

He paused a little.

« Have your ever gone to Earth? »

Tenpou raised a little the upper part of his body to lean on his elbow, and Kenren had to let go of his hair. As for the general, he crossed his arms and put his chin upon them, leaning on the bed and sitting at the edge of his chair. Their faces were still inches away.

« Never out of military matter or fishing… » Kenren frankly answered.

_Fishing ? And I thought I was the first god to break the taboo about no killing…_Tenpou felt himself laughing quietly, this mirth showing in his eyes, at Kenren's astonishment. _It would be nice if he could take Goku with him once, though. I've the feeling the kid is sometimes bored here …_

« So you haven't really. » Tenpou kept on, though.

« It's much more easy without the thing. And people are interesting on Earth. I even went where Goku is born, you know? »

« Never thought you were such a… Sentimentalist. » contributed the general, pleased with the light tone of the conversation.

« Anyway, Kanzeon said once I didn't need it on my pretty face (this said frowning slightly because it's hardly the word you use for a man, isn't it?), and that the colour wouldn't get along with my green eyes ».

_It's true, _thought the general_. He is better like that. I like it like that. He doesn't look like anybody I've ever known, he is quite unique._

« I totally agree. » Kenren seriously summed up.

« And I had my reputation to be an eccentric to support! This kind of thing is really revealing of a personality. Look at you,… »

« What !? » exclaimed Kenren, but Tenpou ignored the outburst:

« …you couldn't content yourself with a simple dot (like Konzen who is a little bit too much of a conformist for his own good), you needed something more… sophisticated. Admit it, you're a show-off. »

« Really… ? » said the unsure general, a little flabbergasted.

As for the marshal, his tiredness began catching up with him, but he kept on with the speech :

« Look around you, Kenren _taishou_ : Litouten is so willing to mark his divinity he chooses a huge red diamond-shaped chakra and try to brand his son the same way. Shien, the _toushin-taishi's_ second is obedience and submission incarnate so two more dots in place of the eyes he keeps closed… »

Curious now, Kenren asked after looking for another example : « and… Zenon ? »

« Zenon ? Who's that ? » asked back a sleepy-eyed Tenpou.

Kenren had to explain : « Redhead – one eye missing – scarred – big machine-gun on the shoulder – smoking as much as you and me… »

« Oh, this Zenon. »

It earned him a nasty look from Kenren, and he didn't feel in the mood to explain the general that two philosophers, at the least, and one roman emperor had worn the same name on Earth, (this) God knows when.

« Dunno, maybe it's been hidden by the scar. »

Tenpou closed his eyes, settling himself under the covers again.

« Why have you woken up ? », was the last thing the general asked.

Seemingly already half asleep, Tenpou replied (or yawned, your choice) :

« I heard the noise of the chair landing back on the ground ».

Oh.

###########

End of flashback 

###########

Then came the angry knocks at the door. Without waiting for the answer, Litouten stormed into the library, followed by three of his own guards and the (not expected to show up) _toushin-taishi_. The first four looking everywhere around them in the room as if expecting something to be there. The last one trying his best to remain discreet.

Tenpou rose up on his feet, book still in hand, and stood before his desk by saying with his brightest smile :

« Can I offer you a chair ? »

Never such an offer ever sounded more insulting at the minister's ears.

######## to be followed, **part 6 : « children's corner »** #######


	6. Children's corner

Red Alliance 6/7 

The same disclaimer still applies : yada, yada,… not mine…, yada, yada…

The same warnings still apply : yaoi only rumored, English still isn't my language, yada, yada… Please, be kind to my mistakes…

Criticism welcome… Even flames !

**Summary 6 of 7** : Nataku is watching grown-ups, Goku is watching Nataku… This chapter wasn't scheduled at all originally in the plot and some characters crashed into the library without me to ask them #sigh#. I hope you'll be pleased to see them at least…

Reviewer's corner : 

**Sanada-sensei my precious precious betareader (words aren't enough to tell what I mean, grrrrr) **! Thanks again for your ever so wonderful support ! Sorry about the frag sentences : I couldn't help it ! (I send you mail after that)

Attiqah Greenleaf/Gensui, I'm so glad you loved the last one ! Anyway, don't worry about reviews : I've got a few reviewers but they are the best and the nicest ones ! #big smile# 

Anyway, welcome to **Viciouscallisto** ! A third reader ! I almost fell from my chair as I saw it ! Hope you'll go on reading with pleasure… (anyway, I'll deal better with Kenren and Tenpou's relationship in the sequel – I had promised a friend I'd make yaoi #sigh#… I'm just closing this story, now…)

I love you all !!! Part 6 « Children's corner. » (not a musical interlude (1)) 

« Can I offer you a chair ? »

Never such an offer ever sounded more insulting at the minister's ears. Litouten chose to keep standing without a word to acknowledge the said offer his men close behind. He didn't care about his son. He could do as he pleased, as long as he would obey his orders.

The minister tried to keep his cool while looking at the marshal. The events weren't playing at all the way he had thought they would. Maybe it wouldn't be so easy to have the man in front of him asking for his mercy, eventually.

It looked like the marshal had had time to make disappear every single proof of what should have happened during the previous night. The man he had chosen for the task wouldn't have failed him, he was sure. The minister had to promise a lot to have him doing as he had wanted, even if it didn't matter then since Litouten had been sure that the attempt to simply kill the marshal had poor chance of success and that the soldier would certainly be the one to die, anyway.

And on-the-other-hand, he had used intermediaries too, to be sure the marshal would never know (or rather could prove) where the blow came from, even if the puppet had survived.

But Litouten smiled. He felt like a cat which had cornered a lone mouse against a wall, with no chance of escape. It would spice the game a little (and the victory's taste), to play with the mouse for a while.

The said « mouse » sat on the edge of his desk (Tenpou thought it was growing into an habit) looking confident and lighted a cigarette without asking if the smoke would bother anybody. He was on his territory. And he was a strategist after all.

So Tenpou smiled back to his guest.

######

Nataku 

######

They are looking at each other. Father still hasn't said why he came, and the marshal hasn't asked yet the meaning of the visit. I don't like this silence.

All the room is tense. I read anticipation on the faces of the soldiers Father (2) brought with us. Bloodthirsty. And usually, Father doesn't ask me to follow him. He barged into my room this morning, looking determined: he was angry but rather impatient, too. As if he was foreseeing something he would have eagerly-awaited.

« Bring your sword. » He has said.

I've felt a chill crawling along my back. I shouldn't need my sword for a visit of courtesy. And I have obeyed as he has taught me to do. Without asking any question. To him, anyway because inward I'm full of doubts.

It's the first time I have the occasion to really have a look at the marshal. Oh, I know him. He has quite a reputation among the men of the Western army. I've already seen the man during the celebrations, too. He was with Him. No Name. The first one to take his defense, before the general's intervention (the same general who stood for me, once, in front of the emperor) and his guardian's arrival.

I watched the fight down there, fascinated : these two grown-ups busy chatting while they were assaulted, even though I couldn't hear anything. It's strange to meet somebody you've got the feeling knowing already. Curiously, I already like him, too. Because No Name told me a lot about him. He calls him Ten-chan. Funny. But I can't smile right now. It could displease my father.

Tenpou _gensui_. The best strategist in Heaven. Or one of the few persons who care dearly about my only real friend here. Two faces for only one man. Suddenly, I'm not so sure which one is the true Tenpou _gensui_. How compare this man not afraid to be confronted to my father (unlike most of the people in Heaven) with the gentle man No Name has told me gives him all the time sweets and mangas (and some of them finally landing in my own hands a few days later by the way, any time he succeeds in meeting me in secret and then well hidden under my bed's mattress).

For a short time, Father turns his head to talk _sotto voce_ to one of his men. One of the soldiers walks towards the door and leans his back on it, arms crossed on his broad chest.

Without my father noticing what I do, I'm still staring at Tenpou _gensui_. I realize that only when the marshal finally turns around towards me. My father has made no introduction. That's true everybody in Heaven knows what I am.

Th_e toushin-taishi_._ Itan_.

Therefore, no introduction needed. Usually, out of military matters, I always belong to the background of the room I stand in. But this time, the marshal is looking straight at me with a warm smile when my father can't observe it, busy as he is, ordering his men around to look for something in the room whereas the marshal acts as if he doesn't care. The gentleness on his features reaches his eyes, even though he looks at me a little wistfully. In this face I read the understanding of what I am and what I live.

It scares me to feel he can read me as easily as one of the hundreds (or thousands?) books of this library. I can't bear his look on me. I'm looking for something to distract me from him. From his captivating green eyes.

_Oh. Nice frog-ashtray_.

And I stare at the frog. The adults have already resumed their eye-wrestling, the marshal looking determinate again. Father thinks I'm too young. The killing-puppet while he is the puppet-master pulling its strings (rather meaning toying with my feelings, anyway). But I do understand many things. I know my father wants to hurt this man. And my father wants to use _me_ to hurt this man. Would I sound childish, if I added that my life sucks ?

« Maybe I could help, if you told me what you are looking for? »

It's the marshal's voice. I can feel my father's anger just by looking at his clenched jaw. In his eyes, I see something else. I don't understand what I see here. The same light I have seen in many soldiers' eyes, as they were speaking about the whores they were meeting sometimes on Earth. It looks like lust. It's disturbing.

And Tenpou _gensui_ is still smiling. Having found nothing on the floor, the two guards (the third still blocking the door) are looking at the shelves. I don't even know what they are looking for. Books fall on the floor. One after another, sometimes a few in a row. They are already scattered on the floor. My father answers at last.

« We're looking for a missing soldier, in fact. A witness said he had been seen in your office last night. » Polite manners, but steel edge under the words, even venom.

« Is this soldier so small you think you could find him hiding in one of my books? »

This said in a splendid mocking tone, the marshal still sitting on his desk, like some kind of king in the middle of this mess and lighting a new cigarette. My father's hands are turned into fists now.

« We are looking for clues. » answers coldly my father.

More books on the floor. The men don't even look at them, just throwing now, and the more they are frustrated, the more books make a big noise when they meet the waxen floor. The only moment I catch a slight frown on the marshal's face is when we hear the sound of a precious jade figurine blowing up on the floor. The room looks like a battlefield, the « corpses » all around the room, as if the area had been devastated by a whirlwind.

I can't help remembering how perfectly tidy the room was when we barged in. I don't know why, but this blind rage disgusts me.(2)

We all froze when three precise little knocks sound on the door's wooden panel. Silence falls on the room. Tenpou _gensui _crushes his cigarette's butt in the ashtray near him, and looks expectantly at my father, as if leaving him the choice of the appropriate answer to give to the visitor. In a few seconds, with a slight wave, Father motions the guard before the door to move aside.

« Come in ! » calls the marshal.

And here he is. Goujun. The dragon king of the Western sea and commander of the Western army. A pale white-dressed silhouette. While entering the room, he glares at the man who was leaning on the door for the past minutes, as if he had seen him through the wood before coming in.

The man takes a step back, afraid of the reptilian stare. Tripping over one of the books the other soldiers have thrown on the floor, he falls on his butt.

_Don't laugh, Nataku. It's not the right time_.

The marshal is not as discreet as me. His laughter still echoes in the room as he greets his superior. As for me, I need something else to look at to keep my calm. Like before, I choose to stare at the ashtray.

_Hello frog ! I'm back !_ At least, a few items haven't ended upon the floor yet.

That's when I saw the book. A bloodstained book. Fresh blood, still a brilliant red, not the brown color of longtime-dried blood. In the most unexpected place, because the most exposed, just beside the frog-shaped ashtray, on the desk where the marshal is sitting. As far as I can guess, certainly a thing which would greatly interest my father.

I smile inwardly, because I'm not going to tell him. My father. I look at them again. The grown-ups.

« I didn't know you had visitors this early, marshal. »

The dragon king nods solemnly towards me after greeting his subordinate, but deliberately ignores my father. He remembers me, I'm sure. Even if I have met him in his office only once. I had escaped a few minutes the watching of my father's servants, the day Kenren _taishou_ had tried to speak about me in front of the imperor before I left to Earth again. I wanted to know what happened to the general.

The dragon had looked at me a few minutes, then had answered that he had just taken the man out of his jail, and that the general would be alright in a few days. Not avoiding to answer any of my questions like most of the people in Heaven (fearing my father, maybe) would have. He had been straightforward and treated me like an equal and not a tool or even a child. I haven't forgotten that. I nod back with all the respect due to his rank. I'm sure I heard my father growling.

I shift slightly, as if to stretch my legs a little, but blocking by the way the view towards the marshal's desktop for the soldiers and my father.

The dragon king is now standing beside the marshal who is still sitting on his desk. Tenpou _gensui _lights quietly his third cigarette. I guess that whatever being the problem, the dragon knows more than he let show, and even that he has clearly taken the marshal's side. Good.

I'm still smiling inwardly, watching this funny frog-ashtray.

########

Goujun turned his head towards his subordinate again, waiting for him to speak and obviously explain the poor state of the room.

« These gentlemen (words said dripping with thick irony, of course) are looking for somebody in this office. A soldier they've said. » brightly answered the marshal to his superior.

« A witness has seen him coming into this room late yesterday evening, and nobody has seen him since the moment. » added Litouten in a grim tone.

Like the commander he was, Goujun spoke again with confidence. It made obvious for all the present deities he was considering himself as the most high-ranked in the room, and would seek himself the answers, stealing the initiative of the investigation out of the minister's hands.

« What's his name? » inquired at once the white dragon.

As Litouten answered, the dragon king was already retorting.

« How have you known he is reported missing? I only got informed this morning as his unit came back from Earth… »

The silence stretched again in the library, as Litouten looked a little embarrassed. But the man wasn't ready to give up yet and had no intention to leave.

The _toushin-taichi_ was still standing between the two groups : Goujun and Tenpou near (or on) the desk, and the minister plus his minions on the other side near the door.

The marshal wondered what the boy was looking at. It was the frog-asthray, according to the direction of his eyes.

_A nice object_, thought the marshal, _and very useful_.

He crushed his ciggie, and lighted the fourth one. He had just brought the thing back in this main room, the same morning he had waved Kenren good-bye. The porcelain thing was always for him the reminder of endless friendly conversations in the middle of the night between him and the _taishou_. You could call it sentimental value.

Like Nataku, even though he wouldn't have known that, he was glad the frog wasn't already broken on the floor. His eyes never caught the sight of the bloody book just beside it. The thing Nataku was really looking at, and which he was trying to draw the marshal's attention to, discreetly.

In the middle of this relative silence (because after the dragon's arrival the soldiers had resumed their throwing books under Litouten vigilant eyes), they heard two voices coming from outside, in the corridor : a very high one and a lower one, seemingly bickering on their way. Loud knocks.

« Ten-chan ! » exclaimed joyously the child by opening the door, before stopping dead in his tracks as he saw the people's gathering in the room.

Kanzeon _bosatsu's_ beautiful nephew stood just behind him. He showed no surprise, but for people knowing him enough, he seemed rather displeased (or rather really pissed off, your choice) by the situation. He crossed Tenpou's eyes. The marshal welcomed him with a warm smile, but said :

« Nice to see you Konzen. But maybe you could drop by a little bit later, couldn't you? »

« I don't think so. » the blond answered sullenly.

He crossed his arms, with no intention to leave. If he had thought his presence would short the reunion in the room, he was obviously wrong.

######

**Goku** (who obviously doesn't even care about the adults' talking, but somehow can sometimes see the unseen…)

######

Geez ! The room is all crowded up : a few men and another one who is as white as a snowman just beside Ten-chan.

Ho!! And Nataku is here, too! Maybe I'll be able to tell him my name, this time : everytime we meet, with do funny stuff, and eventually I always forget to tell him how Konzen named me.

I'm already about to greet him as I feel Konzen's hand on my mouth. Why does he try to keep me near him that way ? Anyway, Nataku remains silent, too. All I see is the slight movement of his hand which means « be quiet !» We often use this way to talk when servants are looking for him or for me, as if playing hide and seek!!!

I have a better look at the whole room. It's all messed up, with a lot of books laying on the floor : nothing out of the usual, but there's something bugging me. It's a scent.

I'm suddenly scared. I can smell it. Coming faintly from the floor. And stronger from Ten-chan's arm, this is even more scaring. It's a scent I'm not suppose to know. But I do. It's blood.

And when one of the man dressed like a soldier and standing before me moves aside, I behold him. It's the bearded and dark-haired man who has already hurt Ten-chan once. I try to tell Konzen, but his hand is still on my mouth. And the door is opening again, violently, without any knock before. A leather-clad silhouette stands in the doorway.

It's Ken-ni-chan. As soon as he enters the room, he strides towards Ten-chan to sit beside him on the desk, not even caring about anybody else in the library. I'm glad he is here. He likes Ten-chan at least as much as me. Evrerything is gonna be alright. Both of us, we'll be able to protect Ten-chan, nee ?

Well, I hope. It's when I notice Nataku's other discreet signs to me.

A book ? What book ?

######**To be followed… part 7 « Ecce Homo » and epilogue** #####

(1) Children corner's is a Debussy's piece of music (piano)…

(2) A/N : Poor Nataku ! Don't worry, it's more or less the usual state of the room, as could tell you a certain general, or your little diadem-wearing friend ! Anyway, I agree with you : these soldiers are barbarians…


	7. Ecce Homo

Red Alliance 7/7 

The same disclaimer still applies : yada, yada,… not mine…, yada, yada…

The same warnings still apply : yaoi only rumored, English still isn't my language, yada, yada… Please, be kind to my mistakes…

Criticism welcome… Even flames !

**Summary 7 of 7** : Here is the end… Chapter posted with the epilogue in the next part…

**Reviewer's corner :**

**Sanada-sensei, **I give you a lot of work, don't I ? You're so patient with me ! I'm afraid the people telling me I forget my head on my pillow every morning are quite right… I don't know what I would do without you ! From the bottom of my heart : thanks ! (PS : I'll send a mail in a few days, if you don't mind !)

**Attiqah **(sorry, got lazy on the whole name. Anyway, I hope this time won't swallow the bold lettering I systematically put in your name which never appears on the screen, grrr), don't worry you're never annoying. If you really want to be some help, just pinpoint please ! Btw, it's nice to hear from you each chapter ! Hooo ! I almost forgot ! Thanks for reading _A.S._ too : it's my fav' so I really like hearing people feeling about it !!****

**Welcome to our fourth official reader ! Hi ! Cesmith **! I was delighted by your comments ! Thanks** !**Hope you like the end of the story… Anyway, the end isn't the end… So, maybe « see you soon » too in the sequel !

Part 7 « Ecce Homo. » 

######

Kenren 

######

Damn. Damn. DAMN !

I can't believe I have really slept ! I don't even know how much time I have spent in my bed. I have no idea of the hour. You're supposed to have eternity before you in Heaven. Try to find something as basic as a watch in here!

I've awoken still fully dressed, and for a few seconds I had the chance to believe that my only worry could be knowing whether a debriefing was scheduled this morning. I was about to slide back into the prior-slumber state of bliss (because I was sure there wasn't any military meeting today), when I remembered.

There was an important meeting today, even if I wasn't supposed to be there. Tenpou didn't want me to be over there. I was supposed to come and visit him only tonight. If he was still here.

And here I am, walking aimlessly in my own quarters. Useless. And worried. Hell yhea, I'm worried. I catch my own sight in a mirror (no, I'm not so infatuated with myself, but ladies like this kind of little common comfort in their lovers' room). _Wow_. I look AWFUL. And it reminds me of something.

_« I've been drinking myself out of my mind in a tavern, and I've been found dead drunk in a corridor of the building by my superior officer… »_

What had Tenpou said? They couldn't link me to what happened because of the story the dragon had made. I feel like grinning. I can't be involved. Why should I wait here?

And here I am. Just before the library's door. Too bad the red wooden panel is almost as thick as the walls, here. I could have tried listening to what is happening in the room otherwise. At this point, it's coming in or going back. Or spending the whole day here 'til I know the wooden patterns on the door by heart. My hand is already on the handle. Waiting and hiding isn't my style, nee ? I wonder briefly whether I should knock. I usually do, but I never wait to come in. Let's try something new. I'm not going to knock at all. I open the door and remain in the doorway a few seconds.

_Wow_. I blink. _Wow_ again. How many are they in this fucking room? They're all looking at me, suddenly silent.

And how dared they ? The « housewife » in me (the one I didn't even know could exist in my twisted mind before I met Tenpou in this hell he dares call a library) is upset. It's as if I haven't done anything yesterday's evening. There must have been a cataclysm. Bastards. I begin walking straight ahead towards Tenpou.

Litouten is here. I'm sure he couldn't wait any more. Do you think he would have come alone ? Nooooo. He brought some soldiers, too. _Teme_. I should get rid of them just right now. And I'm a very good fighter. I would be really, really pleased to do that.

Gods. Wait a minute. Even the _Toushin-Taishi_ is here. With his sword. That's not good. Keep a straight face _taishou_. Damn. Damn. DAMN !

Focus, just focus, on this funny kind of serene island which is Tenpou sitting on his desk, with a fucking neutral face. Somehow, I guess already he is not really glad to see me, by the way he breathed out a very thick cloud of smoke.

Well, it's not as if I was really use to obeying his orders off the battlefield. Spare a smile on your way for Goku, Kenren, so quickly, too bad, I'm sure the _gaki_ hasn't even seen it. Konzen is here with him. He just chose the right moment to visit Tenpou, I think. Shit. He slightly frowns, but otherwise is as unreadable as a sphinx, this strange lion-bodied and human-headed creature Tenpou told me about once. It's funny all of the weird things he taught me without even me (or he I think, too) noticing.

I sit just beside him. Tenpou or _the-man-who-has-never-learnt-how-to-use-a-chair-and-always-ends-up-on-the-floor-or-on-his-desk_. On the desk, today.

It's a strange day. Right now as I am here, I don't know any more if I've come so near because I feel the need to be right here to protect him, or if it is because he radiates so much confidence, that it reassures me to have him by my side. If he is worried, he is the best actor I've ever met. Maybe better than the dragon.

The white king was the first one I had noticed in the room. Being a soldier, the first thing you have to learn is where are your allies and spotting them quickly before you move. Well, I learnt that for a battlefield, but the library looks like one today, anyway. This time, for that matter, Goujun doesn't make any disgusted comment as I come in, and it's the only sign I have that he is still with us against them.

Gods. I really need a smoke. I lean towards Tenpou without caring about the other people here. « Lighter ? » I ask, a cigarette already between my lips.

#########

They all heard a sigh coming from the marshal, as he picked his lighter out of one of his pockets to light the general's ciggie.

« Hell, I'm very popular today. So many important people coming especially to see me ! » Tenpou couldn't help adding glaring at the minister. He saw Litouten frowning.

_As if the situation wasn't complicated enough, Kenren had decided to drop by too_, thought the marshal. No way to make the general leave now that he was already settled. At the least, he could try to keep away Konzen and Goku who weren't involved in the matter at hand. He owed it to Konzen, after all. He had promised not to bring more problems to the child whose he was the guardian.

« There are mangas in the bedroom for Goku : you two could have a look while we're speaking here ? » he said, crossing willingly Konzen eyes, to make the blond know it was rather a plea than an offer.

In spite of his worry (thing he would deny if anybody asked him later), Konzen decided to do as he was said. He grabbed the _saru_ by his long hair, his other hand still on the child's mouth. For once, Goku seemed ready to follow him without complaining, though.

_There is something odd, today_, was thinking Kanzeon's nephew, entering the bedroom, and then closing the door behind him. He had come in the library with Goku an awful lot of times. The kid loved the place and its owner, and it was a few hours while the kid could bother somebody else than him. It was the only room in Heaven he knew nearly as well as his own office. Damn. Even this mess wasn't the natural mess he was so used to see here. And all these people here…

He let go of the _saru_, and thought the child would run straight ahead towards the mangas' tower he could see in the middle of the room. But he was wrong. The child turned around to face him. And Goku spoke.

The blond's eyes widened. Because what the _saru_ said wasn't at all what he was expecting. He spoke about Nataku. He spoke about blood he could smell. He spoke about a bloodstained book in the middle of Tenpou's desk which the _toushin taishin_ had seen and that his father shouldn't see. He said he was sure Tenpou was hurt because he could feel it.

The child was afraid. Sure the people in the other room wanted to harm his friend Ten-chan. It's what he explained to Konzen, the best way he could. His little hands turned into tiny fists. And as well as fear, there was anger boiling in his huge golden eyes. They had to do something, because this man with the dark hair, Litouten guessed Konzen, was the one who had already hurt Tenpou once even if it was a secret and Konzen wasn't supposed to know, like the marshal had said…

The blond closed his eyes. Sighed miserably. In what kind of alien Heaven had he woken up this morning? Then Konzen looked sternly at the child again. He had given him a name. Goku. Simple. Short. Easy to remember. And here comes Tenpou, the strangest person in this hell of boredom called Heaven. He looks at the _saru_ and says : Goku. And suddenly the name has a meaning. The one who can see what the others can't. _You didn't know how much you were right, marshal_. As if the kid wasn't enough to be bothered with, Konzen had to help Tenpou, now. He sighed again. If he wouldn't do anything, Goku was going to do a silly thing.

« Stay here. » he said. And he came back into the main room.

######

Goujun 

######

The marshal has enough commonsense to keep away Kanzeon's nephew and his « pet ». Good idea. On-the-other-hand, as long a relative of a boddhisatva is around, Litouten can't try anything too foolish. I like the way my marshal's mind functions.

Anyway, the general could have made things easier by staying out of the way this morning. If the _taishou_ has done what needed to be done, there's a chance the minister would have to give up his plan of taking revenge against the marshal.

The minister doesn't let Tenpou _gensui_ out of his eyes. But I think he realizes he is not going to win today. His underlings have turned the room upside down, and they haven't found anything. Their missing soldier's story can't stand if they have no proof. And this missing soldier was supposed to be on Earth. But what was Litouten looking for ? Such an attempt can't be a political move only, and it worries me. There is some kind of resentment, here. And I've never seen this room in this state. Even yesterday it wasn't like that.

« There is nothing left to throw on the floor, Litouten-san. And as you see, I have military matter to discuss with my superior. »

I nod briefly to confirm the marshal's biting words. The minister will have to leave, and the sooner the better.

« Don't be in such a hurry, marshal. Nobody has seen this god. He could be dead for all we know. It justifies further investigations, doesn't it ? We're not only looking for the man, but any clue. Like blood, for example, » the minister answers with a fake sweetness.

This god is sly, indeed. But he shouldn't find what he is looking for, normally. And suddenly his eyes are on me. I don't think he knows I know what happened. I hope yesterday's orders not to let anybody in my army's barracks for this night was a coincidence in his mind. But I don't like the way he is looking at me.

« I've heard that the draconic kind has abilities, we mere gods haven't, especially their sense of smell… »

How dares he ? Messing with my army ? My men ? Then insulting my rank ? My race ?

« And do you mean you could use me as your hound? » I ask icily.

I have the pleasure to let my anger show for this. Gods aren't used to see an angry dragon. In ancient times, it was rumoured that the only gods who had ever seen a king dragon's true power never made it alive. Old stories die hard. It's sometimes a chance.

He can see danger in my eyes, as I let my reptilian smile grow. Good to see he is smart enough to be afraid of me. He takes a step back. His minions have no move to protect him from the irate dragon. Even the _taishou_ seems uneasy. I can almost feel the mirth the show causes to marshal. He hides his smile behind the hand which keeps his cigarette near his mouth. The _toushin taishin_ remains strangely calm, and his lips have a strange amused curl, too. Konzen Douji chooses this moment to come back in the room. I follow him from the corner of my eyes without anybody else noticing his presence.

He is behind the desk now. Draconic peripheral vision is amazingly useful at days like this. I'm still looking at the blond, while the minister tries to regain his composure. And I see what Konzen Douji is looking at, so fascinated.

A book. The book. I can remember it so clearly. The marshal picking it up out of the bloody floor and putting it on his desk with a disillusioned comment, before disappearing in his bedroom. The book, still bloody and still here.

_Taishou no baka_.

I look at the general. He hasn't noticed anything. I knew I couldn't trust him. His case is desperate. With a little chance, he won't do anything worst than this mistake today…

I broke eye contact with the minister to skirt the desk. I hear Litouten's relieved sigh. I put my hand on the book and make it disappear inside my white tunic. Have I mentioned how quick can be dragons? Anyway the two seated silhouettes of Tenpou _gensui_ and Kenren _taishou_ were a perfect shield. Konzen Douji gives me a bewildered look, but reacts quickly as he understands I'm not going to show the object to the minister. Who is speaking again.

« As you like it, your majesty... »

Good I'm a majesty, now. But he goes on.

« Anyway I've heard our little friend over there... » insinuated the minister.

The _itan_ child ? This man is very stubborn. But it's not my role to react at this one.

« Goku is not your pet, he is mine. Find something else, minister, » growled sourly Konzen Douji, almost insulting, and glad to have let the said Goku in the other room, I suppose.

I never would have guessed he had these nerves. Well, maybe he is more like his aunt than I ever thought. Anyway, nobody had seen he had come back in the library, and his instantaneous answer, surprising the people in the room, seems to settle the matter.

« I remind you, Litouten-san, as far as I'm concerned, this man is reported missing in action, anyway. The fellow soldiers from his regiment have all written in their report that he had disappeared in the first few days of the mission on Earth. Let's speak about it with this witness of yours. » I spat the last words with loath.

This man hired by Litouten has left his unit unseen because of the need of secrecy, that's for sure. But consequently, anybody with a little sense will think he has disappeared on Earth. It's not so uncommon. There is this soldier, Zenon, for example, who is rumoured to spend time on Earth more than needed and than in Tenkai. If the minister wants to produce a witness, I have all a regiment to tell him the man couldn't be in Heaven, anyway.

« So who was this man who has been seen coming into your office last night ? » spits the minister to the marshal.

New tactic. If he can't condemn Tenpou gensui for killing a god, he is at least trying to dirty his reputation. This man is despicable. But he doesn't give up easily.

« Don't you think it's a matter concerning me and only me ? You're pushing the politeness' limits, minister. »

Tenpou _gensui_ stands up to face the minister, the marshal's face only inches away from Litouten's one. Tenpou _gensui_ doesn't flinch. His smile has a steel edge almost insulting again. I don't like what I see in the minister's eyes. I can clearly see the hate, maybe even envy, but there is something else…

Dragons aren't supposed to perceive all the nuances of the god's feelings. We're sharing Heaven, but we are so different. Even « feeling » is an abstract concept for a dragon. It's the first time I'd like to be more aware of this kind of things. Anyway, as far as I can see, the general looks as uneasy as me with what he sees in Litouten's eyes. He is tense like a feline about to jump on a rival. Even for a dragon, it's obvious he is almost ready to assault the minister. _Kami-sama_. He is opening his mouth. I close my eyes and fear the worst.

########

Kenren felt a hand on his upper arm, squeezing nearly to the point to be hurtful. Konzen's hand. He hadn't seen him coming near him. And this contact was rather surprising coming from a man who couldn't bear to be touched. The blond's features were unreadable, but his tension noticeable in this touch. The contact urged him not to interfere. And curiously, the general recalled Tenpou's words, just repeated the night before : « _Here comes the man who is going to make things worse_ ». Kenren breathed out slowly. He hadn't the right to screw anything right now. It was too important. Even this jerk of Konzen, unknowing of all the matter (at least it was what the general thought ) had felt it. But Kenren spoke before even realizing it.

« It was me. » said the suddenly inspired general.

Silence fell on the library. No need to be a genius to understand that most of the people present were thinking about the rumours, which had spread lately, now. If it was possible, Litouten's glare looked even more irate. And even the dragon seemed to understand it wasn't only because his last and final attempt had failed. There was some kind of jealousy in these eyes. Even Nataku was looking at his father with a strange look. The marshal, his face unreadable, turned around to reach his previous place on the desk beside the general. But not denying the just spoken sentence.

His hand hiding his mouth as he put a new cigarette between his lips again, he whispered to the general :

« Kenren, I could, no, I should kill you for that… Aren't there enough rumours yet, according to your taste? »

« You're such a bitch for a wife! » whispered back Kenren, laughing a little without anybody to notice in a slight euphoria due to the adrenalin, as he bent forward over Tenpou to crush his ciggie in the frog-ashtray.

« You see minister, there is a logical explanation for everything. » intervened at last the dragon (even he had to admit that Kenren's _not-really-a-lie_ was rather a good idea).

« The man you're searching here - I don't want to know for what kind of reason - looks like similar to Kenren _taishou_. Height. Weight. Short hair. All that is in his file. Maybe your witness has made an understandable mistake? » suggested quietly the king of the Western sea, arching an eyebrow.

Without any word more, Litouten chose to leave the room with his party. Nataku had to follow his father, but managed to nod slightly towards them before leaving. While their departing, Litouten heard what only had for effect to confirm the marshal's version of the last night. The dragon was lecturing Kenren for not having past the last night kept in his quarters as his superior had ordered as punishment for him when he had found him drunk in the corridors, and went to visit the marshal instead. Very convincingly (and maybe acting with a real pleasure, the general was thinking during that time)…

The door slammed.


	8. Blood Red Lotuses epilogue

Red Alliance 7 bis/7 

The same disclaimer still applies : yada, yada,… not mine…, yada, yada…

The same warnings still apply : yaoi only rumored, English still isn't my language, yada, yada… Please, be kind to my mistakes…

Criticism welcome… Even flames !

**Summary 7bis of 7** : A last drink before we part ! _Ja nee _!

****

**Epilogue « Blood-red lotuses. »**

****

The room was quiet again. They were only four left in the library now. The marshal, the general, the dragon king and Kanzeon's nephew. Neither of them seemed to be ready to start a conversation right now. They were looking at the state of the room. Devastated.

And silence grew longer. At last, Tenpou crushed his cigarette in the frog-ashtray, jumped from his desk and after a few steps, kneeled near the jade figurine broken into pieces on the floor. Hoping maybe that he would be able to repair it. He sighed. Apparently, it was hopeless.

The sound of a door opening made them all start. Goku poked his head in the doorway from the bedroom. Reassured when he saw that most of the people had left (even if it meant he would have to find another day to tell Nataku his name), he ran towards the marshal standing up, to circle his waist with his arms.

« Are you alright, Ten-chan ? », the child asked worry written all over his face.

And they heard Tenpou laughing. It wasn't his ironic laughter. Neither the sarcastic one. It was light and full of mirth and life. It was a genuine laughter, the one he saved for Goku only, even if the general felt very proud of having elicited this one from the marshal once or twice in the past few months. The marshal ruffled the child's hair, smiling warmly.

« Yes, I am alright. »

The king of the Western sea was looking at his officer, his head slightly tilted in wonder. It was so different from the marshal he used to know…

« You sure? Does your arm hurt? » inquired the child again. Tenpou's eyes widened - because how the hell the child could know about it ? -, but the smile never left his face. As for Kenren, he seemed utterly surprised.

« No, it doesn't hurt at all any more, Goku, » the marshal replied, almost solemn.

« Good. »

And the child smiled back brightly. But now it seemed to be Konzen's turn to scold the marshal.

« I had asked you to keep Goku out of your troubles. I didn't say anything about me. What happened here? » asked the blond.

Kenren thought it was a rather strange way to express he considered Tenpou like his friend and had been worried, too.

« What makes you think something happened? » Tenpou replied still standing in the middle of the biggest mess ever seen in Heaven, and the tease was so evident in the marshal's voice that Konzen gave up at once the idea of ever learning what was exactly the meaning of this morning's scene.

« Don't bother, » he sighed. « Goku, _ikkuso_. »

And the strange pair left the room, already bickering. At last they knew their friend was all right. They could resume their usual life, now. The smile was still present on Tenpou's face :

« I think Goku has forgotten his mangas again ! »

The dragon turned around towards Kenren as soon as the two had left, and dropped his bomb :

« I wasn't acting general. I want you in my office in one hour. Make yourself presentable before coming… You look awful. »

_I knew that_, thought the general. As for knowing if « that » referred to his awful state, or the fact the dragon wanted him in his office because of some grudge…

« But Goujun-sama… » dared to interfere Tenpou _gensui_, and the dragon didn't bother listening.

« …Because when I order something, I expect to be obeyed. »

And picking it out of his clothes, the white dragon threw the book on the floor. And Tenpou remembered at once. _The Art of War_, was the title. The book stained with the blood of the god he had killed. Kenren's eyes were as big as plates.

« Where was it ? » He asked in a blank tone.

« On the desk all the time. Right under everyone's very eyes. Pure luck the minister hadn't seen it before I hid it ! » snapped the white dragon.

« And don't be late ! » he called again as he left the room.

Tenpou followed the king out of the library, saying « Wait for me a minute ! » to Kenren.

The general hadn't even the time to wonder what the marshal was doing and he was already coming back. He shrugged and sat again on his desk. « You should get ready for your appointment, _taishou_. Come back here, after. We have still last night's _sake_ to drink. »

Like twelve hours ago, a general was walking, whistling softly for himself. He knew a place where he was always welcome. _Déjà vu_. He paused before the library's door, because he had often had some bad surprises by entering the room lately. Took a deep breath. Knocked once and came in without waiting the answer.

The marshal he was looking for was still sitting on his desk. As if the owner of the library never moved out of this place. Kenren _taishou_ guessed he knew what the marshal was looking at a few minutes ago. A precise corner of the room. But he turned his head and smiled to the coming-back general. The alcohol's jar (which had survived the morning's visit, certainly a miracle !) and two cups were already on the desk.

« You have survived your visit in the dragon's den, I see ! » teased the marshal, « What is your punishment, general ? »

« Punishment ? This dragon likes to torture me ! He wants me to tidy the whole room again ! Do you believe it ? Bastard, » replied the general by grabbing a cup.

« So… To the end of the red alliance ! » said Tenpou sarcastically.

« Hell…Yhea ! » answered the general chinking his cup against Tenpou's, and then gulping all the sake down.

_Red alliance ?,_ he thought, _it sounds good, but I'm glad it came to an end_. Then he glanced at Tenpou_. A happy end, fortunately._

The same day, a few hours later :

A white silhouette stood at the edge of a pond. The crystal-clear water was like a mirror of the sky above, plus a few bunches of lotuses softly balancing with the breeze. The place looked so serene…

The dragon heard somebody coming slowly in his direction, as discreet as possible. The person stopped just behind him. He could sense a breath on his neck. Anybody else would be already nursing injuries, whimpering on the floor, but Boddhisatvas have a strong aura. That's why Goujun didn't move as a slender arm circled his shoulders, and as Kanzeon leaned against him, looking at the pond, too.

« It's been a boring night, and it's going to be boring day, like usual. Everything is all right I'd say, like every single day in Heaven. Gods, I'm eager for something to happen… Holy shit : we are the gods ! Who should I pray to have a little animation here? » said Kanzeon, with a mock sigh at the end of hir sentence.

« Sometimes we should be careful with what we wish, » retorted solemnly the dragon after a while.

« Would you care to share a glass of wine with me, dragon King of the Western sea ? » asked the idle god(dess) of Mercy.

#######

Goujun again 

######

« Why? » was Tenpou _gensui's_ single word. He had followed me in the corridor. No more words needed to know what he had in mind. Why did I help him ? Why did I hide a crime happening on my own territory ? Why did I even trust the Kenren _taishou,_ which is the most idiotic thing I ever did ? Why ?

« I am who I am, » I answered...

He nodded once, a slight smile on his lips. How could he expect to understand a dragon's motives, anyway ? It's what I have read on his face.

My honour leads me. The honour of my army leads me. Today somebody tried to stain it with blood. I couldn't accept that. That's true.

And the four of them are dangerous, too, even if Kanzeon's nephew and his pet weren't involved this time. I've already thought it. And today I know there are people more dangerous in Heaven. Something is even rooting in this Heaven which has nothing of a paradise. I can't do anything. Maybe they can. Dragons are meant to be spectators. They don't truly belong to Heaven, or Earth for that matter. We were way older than Heaven. We will survive Heaven, or maybe not. Maybe we will be the ones meant to tell its story when it's gone. Or maybe I'm wrong and I'll have to take a side sooner or later. May this day never arrive.

########

Jiroushin put the wine carafe on the marble table. He had poured the golden liquid in the two glasses. Then he took a few steps away from the place where were sitting Kanzeon Bosatsu and Goujun, the dragon king of the Western sea. Waiting to be needed again, he looked at the pond. He had a slight smile.

_I don't know why, but lotuses will be wonderful this year..._

_A beautiful shade of red _…

**THE END ** #########

The author should add something memorable, here…

But…

So, I'm just hoing to bow low and thanks everyone for the support, especially **Sanada **(I hope I didn't turn you crazy… Well, not too much, at least… I owe you a lot !), and putting with my slightly twisted mind !

To **Sanada**, **Attiqah Greenleaf/Gensui, cesmith, and viciouscallisto : many thanks for taking time to let something in the review box : I do appreciate the fact you spared a few minutes for me ! You were all the sunshine of two very hectic and rushed months ! **

**Domo arigato once again…******

Everybody, have a nice summer and take care of you !

Someday, Tenpou and Kenren will come back, I swear !


	9. Truth in my Lies

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Tiqa: **Long time no see ! Yes, the following chapter of AS will come soon. So sorry that I'm a bit late with it…It's almost done…

**Zan-chan: **Hello!(I can see you through the screen NOW! Booh!) BTW, no… My English didn't improve at all, alas… My copy came back all yellow from the beta-reading…

**…So now, everybody bow low and say _Arigato_**** to Sanada (best beta ever…)!**

**Summary** : Feelings are irrelevant. Because Heaven isn't a Paradise and Gods aren't angels of virtue. Because Tenpou is more aware of the fact than anyone else. First chapter of « Red Alliance »'s sequel.(yaoi)

**Warning**s : Kenren/Tenpou. You're warned: I usually hint yaoi only. This time I don't. Don't complain if it's lame (This being a slushiness warning, Zan…). Ho, And Tenpou is on the edge of OOC (and Kenren still hell to write…). The scene takes place just after the events in RA. Consider Kenren has just finished tidying up Tenpou's library as the dragon ordered him to…

**Part one «Prologue: Truth in my Lies »**

Soft perfume of the sake lingering in the room, mingling with the one of cherry blossom coming from outside. Transparent veils before the window dancing slowly in the breeze and the bright summer's light…For some people, it would be the picture of Paradise. It was only Tenkai.

It was a calm afternoon. Two men were in a library, sipping quietly the alcohol. Strangely silent. They were so much more talkative usually. The marshal, the man with dark chocolate hair and beautiful green eyes which he was hiding behind glasses, God knows why, stood from his sitting-place on the corner his desktop **(1)**. He walked towards the window and leaned against the frame, while the soft breeze played with the strands mischievously trying to hide his face. He looked meditative.

The other man, a general, had followed from the corner of his eyes. Feeling left out, he joined his friend near the window. Tenpou _gensui_ lighted a cigarette while Kenren _taishou_ was still savouring the sake in his cup. This done, he looked a few seconds at the now empty thing. He came back to put it on the desk and then walked again to the window, standing behind the marshal.

Maybe it was the beautiful view of the gardens of Heaven outside which had his full attention, or maybe he didn't want to face his friend yet, but the green-eyed marshal didn't turn around to crush his ciggie in the frog-ashtray still on the desk. He used his now-empty-too cup to do it. Tenpou _gensui_ felt a hand on his shoulder, and like him the general seemed looking at the paradisiac landscape below. But then, Kenren _taishou_ leaned in and the marshal could feel the weight of his body in his back, whereas an arm circled his shoulders, pulling him closer. The emerald eyes looking at cherry blossoms a few seconds ago widened.

**oOoOoOo**

Kenren didn't know why he had done that. But right now he knew it felt very good, even with this eerie silence over the room. Maybe he was drunk already, or maybe it was just that he wanted to tell the marshal something, which really, really mattered right now for him, he was realizing... His lips were very close to the other god's face, he could feel the soft hair brushing his cheekbone. This nearness of his friend with his own body was strange. And strange was the effect of this intimate contact.

« Good to have you here and alive, » whispered quietly the general near the other god's ear, his voice incredibly hoarse. « You scared me. »

_ I thought I might lose you_, was what he wanted to add.

But words were unable to get past him. Too hard. Because it meant it was true, and he had almost lost Tenpou once again. And he was really sure he didn't want it to happen again. _Yesterday, he did what had to be done, _as he had said to the dragon But now… He had had time to think of what happened, or worse, could have happened. Time to be scared.

« Really ? » answered Tenpou after a few minutes remaining silent, the soft baritone of his voice devoid of any feeling, indifferent. The embrace of the general tightened.

« Really. »

**oOoOoOo**

Tenpou's POV: 

And the alarm bell rings in my head. In spite of the warmness of the body behind me. Or because of it, more likely.

« Good to have you here and alive, » he says.

Alive? Yhea, I am lucky to be alive today… Happy me!

Because IT was the problem. Kenren has just put his finger on it… It was easy before, because I didn't know. Or rather, maybe I refused to see… But now I am well aware: Gods can die. Surprise! Even in Heaven! And I know I'm not going to stop what could lead me there. Sneaking in affairs some people don't want me to know about. Looking at the people pulling power's strings in the darkness which exists even in here. Being concerned about these facts, because it could affect us all. Gods. Mortals. _Youkai_. In Heaven or on Earth. Oh, nobody is ordering me to do that. Not even Goujun, even if he knows more than his behavior lets show, I'm sure.

No misunderstanding, though: I like it. It's like some kind of drug. Not only the pull of adrenaline. I like the power game. I like its thrill. I like confronting my intelligence with these twisted minds trying to gain power. And, gods… I like winning. Keep them from accomplishing what they want. Build walls on their way.

But acting like Tenpou, this eccentric marshal who spends hours locked in this room buried under thousands books about ancient human wars… It is my best piece of acting, so far. Sometimes even, I don't know who I am. I lose myself. And I think « this » Tenpou is the true me. It would be so easy!

But I don't do it only for myself. I care for this Heaven, how imperfect it can be. And I care even more for a few people in it. Goku. Konzen. Even the _toushin taishi_ who deserves to be a child. The only one I know I can't help at all. And Kenren, obviously. People who care for this Tenpou they think I am. So… Now that I have realized… I'm frozen. Nobody is safe around me, since I can't keep myself from the danger. There is only one choice left. Keep them away from me. Permanently. The first one is in this room with me right now.

Kenren. Kenren the obnoxious general. Kenren the straightforward man. Kenren the faithful Tenpou's friend. Kenren who is really, really too near for his own safety as he showed today. Kenren who'll never see the danger or would act as if it was nothing. Kenren whom I don't want to use like a pawn. Or a puppet. Because I know how much I am like Litouten. That's why the minister fears me. And maybe, one day, I'll be as perverted as he is.

« You scared me. »

So rewind. To the subject. Don't space out. He is talking again, and you have to act as if you were really listening.

« Really? » Whatever he has said, this kind of answer will do.

And think of something. Kenren. Kenren the womanizer (or rather the godessizer?). Kenren who laughed so hard when he heard the first rumors about us. That's it. The Kenren I know how to keep away from me from now on

« Really. » The general repeats.

**oOoOoOo**

Kenren's POV : 

I knew it. He is doing it again. He's not really listening. Maybe it's better after all, if he hasn't heard. What kind of idea was that to voice such a concern? I should just let go of his body. I don't know whether we are close enough for such kind of... contact. And he looks like he doesn't care, anyway. This is the kind of moment making me feel uneasy. We are friends, but most of the time I don't know what runs in his mind. Sometimes, I try to convince myself I don't really care, or that it doesn't mean anything… But…

Oops, big yawn of mine… I really didn't get enough sleep last night. I leave him near the window. Turning his head slightly, it seems to be the first time he realizes I'm still here…

« Kenren, _daijoubu desu ka_? » he asks.

And he is looking at me at last, with a strange intensity. There is concern in his voice, but underneath something else I can't really grasp. He frowns slightly. And I can't find my words to answer, because I'm still busy trying to figure what's the matter with him. Suddenly he looks so…resolute. He has made up his mind about something and I could bet I'm involved in the matter. All I can do is stare back, and wait for anything that is about to come out of this mind.

« You should get some sleep. It's my fault if you're tired now. »

Nice way to tell me I'm not wanted here anymore.

I need to break eye-contact. I feel my hands turned into fists by my sides. It's stupid to feel rejected like some kind of spoiled child. I'm tired, it's all he said. It wasn't a farewell… What's the matter with me?

I haven't noticed he is just in front of me until I felt his hands on my shoulders. Three long strides and he was already here, so close it's almost unnerving. So. Close.

« Ho, a last thing, » he says quietly.

His face is serious. Almost solemn. He comes nearer again. I feel a chill as I realize there is some despair in these green eyes.

That's why I was utterly surprised, when he kissed me.

**oOoOoOo**

Tenpou's POV: 

« Ho, a last thing. »

A last thing I have to do…

First shy. My face a few inches from his. My breath. His breath. One breath. I don't know why. Or rather, I certainly know why. I'm working to lose his friendship, his trust, his respect… His warmth. It hurts. But so, he'll live longer and I'll survive the loss. Go ahead, Tenpou _gensui_. Act as you decided you would.

And I take his lips. And more. So much more.

He is so stunned he can't react. It is a surprise, isn't it, general? I bring him closer. He doesn't resist. Funny. I would have thought he would have already hit me square in the gut to stop…that. My hands cups his face. His eyes are closed. No answer. No other reaction either. Right hand still on his face. Left one on his nape, fingers buried deep in scarlet hair. Pulling softly his face deeper in the kiss. He has to know. He has to understand. This is not a friend standing here and seeking a little bit comfort. It's a lover. A male lover. Right hand which leaves his cheekbone to find the skin of his chest. Soon or later realization is going to hit him. I don't want to see that, so my eyes are closed too, now. Or maybe, it's because I'm afraid he could see so much more than simple lust in my eyes. _Kami-sama_, I had to wait until this very second to understand…

I have to break the kiss now. Air needed.

Here comes the final touch. And I bite his lower lip. Hard. Until the blood. A slight taste for sadism, can you feel it? Run, general. As far as you can. To make sure you'll never shed your blood in any other way, out of this one and single time. Kenren _taishou_ is free to leave now.

« You may go. » I say as neutrally as possible…

Now you can go general, and never come back, if it's too disgusting. It _has to_ be. Anything else will be safer for you. I'm already thinking about tomorrow. The next steps are Konzen and Goku.

**oOoOoOo**

But Tenpou _gensui_ never had the opportunity to think further of this other plan. Because the _taishou_ didn't leave. Of course, not…

Kenren could recognize passion when he tasted it. He didn't need anything more. Tenpou was a man? It wasn't relevant. « Qu'importe le flacon pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse… _nee_? » **(2).** Gender wasn't a problem. And better. This was Tenpou. Tenpou who was here and had survived to yesterday. But…

« Tenpou? » he called in an unsure way.

The marshal was still standing, his back towards him, as if looking for some book on one of the numerous shelves of the library. He was letting his fingers trail over the books' leather covers, almost tender in the slight touch. He acted as if he hadn't heard. But how couldn't he had? His finger stopped his way on a little one.

Ovide_. Ars amandi_**(3)**

_ Ironic, isn't it_? mocked at once the marshal's mind… _Unusual in a toushin god's library, nee_? Well, the typical marshal's library shouldn't be filled either with mangas for an _itan_ child and a general when he was in the mood, or licentious poetry, or anything interested into Earth generally, anyway. His fingers were still on the red cover of the antic Roman writer's book. He felt somebody coming behind him. The presence was so close he felt trapped. He wouldn't do anything rash, though. He could have, but… He knew it was Kenren.

Two arms held out so two tanned hands were now each side of his one, put on old books' covers too. Tenpou was cornered between the hard book-filled wooden shelves and well… Kenren. There was no doubt in the message the body pressed against his tried to convey. The marshal refused to believe it. It couldn't be. It _had_ not to be.

_Fortunately, a good marshal has to know the right time to surrender_, mocked again his mind. He could have laughed. But he didn't. Tenpou knew this laughter could have sounded bitter. Careful not to touch the general while turning round (Ovide in his right hand without him knowing) even if the two arms were still « caging » his body, the marshal crossed Kenren's eyes. What he saw in there frightened him, it was so unexpected…

_And what is unexpected is dangerous and should be destroyed at once,_ recited like an old litany the cold and calculating part of his soul he could hate sometimes… The voice he couldn't listen to right now. Because it was Kenren. And the general mustn't know who he really was. Too hard.

As for the general, he was trying to understand. Not some kind of impossible request! Just understand. And he was sure the only place where he had a chance finding answers was Tenpou. His face so close to his own again. The marshal – so much more: his friend!- was facing him but looked so… distant. Kenren still could feel the salty taste of his own blood on his lips, strange scarlet reminder.

Kenren suddenly realized Tenpou was guarded. It had dawned on him, just looking at his « superior » leaning slightly backward in the shelves, as if seeking support. The half-closed eyelids hiding carefully his green eyes even behind his lenses._ Eyes are the windows of the soul_, they say, Kenren reminded with bitterness. Tenpou held is gaze squarely. But there was no emotion that show in there. One arm on his chest with the left hand clasping his other arm, like some kind of flesh shield between them, the marshal remained here. Unmoving.

Right now, Kenren had the disturbing feeling Tenpou didn't want him to know what was in his eyes. In his soul. No trust between them? He wasn't a foe, damnit ! But words wouldn't do it, this time, he knew. Words weren't enough. That's why, in spite of Tenpou's stance, he leaned in and kissed the brunette. Ovide left Tenpou's hand and fell on the waxen floor with a light thud.

The kenren is a very stubborn animal, indeed…

**oOoOoOo**

To be continued… Part 2 « Morning's Words »  A/N 

(1)Yes, _on_ his desk, Sanada-chan! I have spent all Red Alliance drawing attention on the fact Tenpou never uses a chair… I won't change it now. By the way, I don't remember seing Tenpou even once sitting at his desk in the manga (I saw him sitting on a couch only once, too). I remember Kenren sitting at Tenpou's desk while the marshal taking a bath, though…Tell me if I'm wrong…

(2) I really love this proverb. Literally : "Whatever be the flask as long as you get the intoxication…" Anybody knowing some English equivalent would be nice to let me know…

(3) The gull is lazy and apologizes. Too lazy to look for the translation used in English for « l'art d'aimer » so I let the Latin title…Too lazy to check whether Ovide's name was spelled the same in English and French…Too… lazy.


	10. Morning's Words

Reviewer's corner : 

Wonderful to see some RA's « old » friends coming back : 

**Tiqa:** Yhea, I know, I know… Sorry girl. Anyway even this chapter is not my fav either, so please keep on reading till I reach the interessant part of the story, ok?

**Cesmith:** (glomps) Soooo glad to see you again! So, yup, here's the sequel, even if the atmosphere will be a bit different (a bit darker than RA, in fact). I like playing with Tenpou's character as you noticed, and I'm trying to see till where I can lead it… As for Kenren… Well, simple minds are still harder to write, I'm afraid you might see it here… Fortunately the other characs come back in the next chapter. Anyway I got your funny « god luvs you » mail : it was so nice to think of me! And I saw too you posted a new story. I hope I'll have time to read it before I hit the road tomorrow… See ya!

**Zan-chan: (**evil glint in the eyes) Here is the last test…I'll wait and see if I can make you run away with too much slushiness! (mwahahaha !) I'm afraid the more I read this chapter, the less I like it…(btw, is kiddo boy better, now ?). Hey, I've still s story of yours to read too!

And now, Yhea! New people! Glad to meet you and thanks for reading!

**ennui deMorte, HarryPottergrl19 and Pyro girl**: I'm so grateful you let me know you liked it (big smile)…

**P.M. (waves madly) Sanada ! Thanks for the beta and good flight to Japan !**

**Summary :** A lazy morning. Because Kenren is a god but also a only man. Because Tenpou has his own way of life. A bit of intimacy before entering the chore of the story… **« Morning's Words » **

OoOoOoO

Kenren's POV

It's wonderful to be alive. I can still listen to his heart. The soft humming sounds of a living body in my arms. It helps me to forget the despair in each of his touches or caresses tonight. I was celebrating he was alive, he was surrendering before my joy. He held me as if it was something like a last chance. Wild and tender in the same time. Hungry and sad. And I refused to hear. To understand. Sometimes, it's better to remain blind.

Sometimes, too, Time passes by so quickly. Emotions are so deep, running wild inside you… To the point you've got the feeling they can burn the minutes and the hours. One night gone by already. I don't recall really. Only some touches. No words. All I know is everything tastes different today. I am different.

I would never have guessed, the first time I entered his library. I would never have guessed it would end like that. My superior officer. It's almost funny. It was preferably other officers' wives I used to sleep with. I was quite disappointed to learn my « new marshal » was single until I learned to appreciate any aspect of this green-eyed _toushin_ god's « singularity ». But where do I go from here? Too much joy. Worry has to come back soon or later, _nee_?

oOoOoOo

Tenpou's POV

His arm is on me. Neither protective nor possessive. Just here and warm. And his head thinks my back is its pillow. It's strange. Kinda soft. And I go on with the faking of my sleep. To delay the unavoidable. The first look of this morning. Because I don't want reality to come back too quickly. Because I don't want to say right now that this night was a mistake. Because I want to fool myself with the feeling that this night won't be the last one, as it has to be. Because.

Breath, just breath slowly… In… Out… In… Out…

Reason's voice has come back, today, like the sun in the morning's sky. Where was it all the night long? It's already talking sense and mocking inside my skull:

Smile, marshal, you got what you deserved. It's going to be even more difficult to keep him away from you, now. You're going to lie again.

A strategist is an actor, I answer. I'll show you how good my acting is. And I smile. Let's take it like a game. It's easier if it's a game. Let's play the heartbreaker. It's new. It's fun.

_Marshal, keep this bitter tone out of your mouth, it could betray you one day_…

With a little luck, it's just a fuck for him, and I won't even have to be persuasive.

_Yhea, keep telling you that until you believe it, marshal…_

Gods. I need a smoke. A little bit of courage would be nice, too, but a cigarette first… Deep sigh. As if I had just come out of my slumber. I hope he is still asleep. No, he isn't. At my first move, his left hand is already leaving my skin, allowing the cold to meet again the place where it had been lingering on my shoulder. Looking for mine, crawling on the sheets. Two hands. Ten intertwined fingers. _Don't go_, is the mute message. But I have to, even if my body isn't happy at all with that. But, come on… A few minutes. Only a few minutes more of silence…

Are you giving up, marshal? Remember it's for His sake… 

It's the first time this morning the inward voice isn't sarcastic, or even teasing me. It sounds… sympathetic. I don't need pity. I am what I chose to be! Time to get up. Now. He reluctantly lets me go. But still no words. I've thought of using a sheet to wrap around me while I'm looking for my labcoat somewhere on the floor (I don't remember exactly where it fell from my shoulders yesterday). It's ridiculous after what happened last night, isn't it? What's the point in being shy? I remain naked.

oOoOoOo

Kenren's POV

I feel him moving, eventually woken up. I reach for his hand, and his fingers squeeze mine back at once. Well, maybe worry can wait a little bit longer, after all, I think in a satisfied sigh. I could remain like that for days! But obviously, Tenpou doesn't agree with me, already standing up. All I can do to keep contact with him – to touch him again - is looking at every single one of his moves, caressing his skin with my eyes until his body comes back into my hands' reach…

Damn, he looks good.

Distance is bearable, for instance, with the entertainment of this voyeur's look… Well, anyway for a long time I've known my mind was in the gutter! I _really _could do this for days… Nice occasion it is for me just remaining here, just looking at him, the way he moves in the room. Quietly, each step as careful as a cat, in his strange natural habitat which is this mess of a bedroom, that he proves he knows as well as his own hand.

My… I have a very good taste.

Pale, how so pale, skin. Deep darkness of his hair. Striking contrast for somebody I never used to think of like a lethal beauty before. Strange. He is still rummaging in the mess of the room. Whatever he is doing, it seems to be important for him. He is completely lost in his own thoughts, maybe looking for something, I don't know. It's almost frightening, this way he has to be equally fire and ice, like last night. And near me but so far away as well, now, too.

Cigarette? Lighter? So, it was all about that? Damn, I can't believe he needs more nicotine than the sexy god in his bed, right now! I'll have to find a way to have his addiction turned up on me, instead… I'm far better for the health (even if a little bit more exhausting, though).

« Tenpou? Ten-chaaaaan! »

Smirk. Arched eyebrow above a green eye. Yes, you understood me pretty well, marshal: I could use a smoke, too, you know. What, now? I wouldn't have craved for a ciggie if you hadn't left the bed first! Hey! _Chotto matte_, where you're going? Three long strides, and you're already at the other end of the room. Oh! It's my friend the frog! Come back here with our buddy and your body, Tenpou!

No, Ten-chan sounds definitively better…

But it couldn't last forever, of course. Nothing's eternal. Not even Heaven. It's what I felt. How I noticed. Your kind gesture and the smoke from our two ciggies mingling between us and hiding your face to me.

A few seconds ago, you were coming back towards the bed. You spotted your glasses on the bedside table, grabbed them on your way, put them on your nose. Hello, the marshal is back and my lover is gone. You climbed on the bed, straddled my thighs shamelessly, bending in slightly towards me. You let the ashtray precariously on the top of a pillow. You lit a first ciggie, a second one with your own, which you placed gently between my lips (with a soft brush of you thumb on my lips, I noticed), before inhaling smoke deeply, and a huge grey cloud coming out of your mouth with your breath the second after. And I can't see you any more. The perfect illusion of intimacy.

Illusion because I still can't fathom what is in your head just now. I feel left out.

And then Tenpou _gensui_ said it:

« It was a mistake. »

Damn, I was right… It's time for worrying. Why does it always happen any time that I want to be proven wrong?

oOoOoOo

Tenpou's POV

(How could I have let that happen?)

This room needs a little tidying up. I'm going to kill myself by walking on these books, one day. And I would be really ashamed to give such a pleasure to Litouten. Ha, cigarettes. Left pocket of the labcoat, of course (how the hell did it end up on the lamp, I wonder?)…

(How could I tell him so he understands ?)

_(But you know he won't_, my mind answers at once. )

He thinks these kinds of things are easy. Feelings, I mean: unlike most of the gods, feelings are common thing for him. He lives by listening to them… You just have to want something and it's alright, he is sure. (No wonder he is unable to put on with Goujun-sama. Most of the time, the two of them must be looking at each other like two aliens. It's quite a delight to observe, though…) Life isn't that simple, even in Heaven…

Ho! The lighter was here…

« Tenpou? Ten-chaaaan! »

Oh. Gods. Look at that evil smile on his face. The « spoiled brat » labeled one. I never should have let Goku call me that. Children tend to copy each other… I hope the two _gaki_ won't rub off on Konzen. _That_ would be really, really creepy…

The frog-ashtray, now… Ha! Here it is!

(How could I justify the fact I want to forget everything about this night? )

Especially the dream. This goddam dream which has a goddam meaning I am so goddam smart I understood at once what my goddam subconscious wanted me to know and remember. How I'm afraid of losing him in a diffrent way than I work at losing him right now.

Of course, this dream was awfully familiar. This dream was the night before yesterday. The first blood. What happened that night? What did I tell Goujun about the events? This is what I saw again in my slumber…

A soldier came into my office tonight, tried to stab me. I defended myself. I've won.

Still the same…

I was sitting on the floor, reading, surrounded as I was by (« walls » of) books. I vaguely heard somebody knocking at the door, and coming straight in without waiting for an answer. This late... I knew only one person who would do that, so I kept reading. I caught a glimpse of leather uniform, and thought I was right. In fact, the book piles saved my life. The soldier, even striking at sight, missed his first move only because I was well-protected behind all those books and I raised up on my feet, too much surprised to duck the next blow, the one which caught me deep in the arm. But I am a field marshal. And I know how to fight. All came with instinct of self-preservation. When I have grabbed the man's own dagger, I plunged it right in the heart, without thinking. Well, maybe not straight in the heart, there's too much bleeding.

…But Not only that…

In my dream, my hand held out on its own to turn the corpse's face towards me. And the dead god laying there on the floor was Kenren this time. Obviously.

And then… Cold sweat making ice-cold rivulets in my back. Heartbeat I couldn't slow down. And pure absolute fear. And a few seconds later again, the feeling of his arm on me in his quiet slumber…

That's true. It was a mistake. A goddam mistake.

And my mind scolds me again.

_(Don't curse. It's losing time. You should learn to behave more politely…)_

I look at him beneath me through the smoke, and I talk:

« It was a mistake. »

He blanched as soon as the words left my mouth I noticed absentmindedly.

« Kenren. It was just a fuck. »

He just stares, unruffled, unbelieving. Ho, very brilliant! Am I losing my skills? Keep concentrating. Damn, just don't look at him, fuck the pride, lower your gaze if you can't bear his eyes on you, right now… And here comes the inspiration, the sincerity, the truth in the web of lies, like usual…

« You don't know me. »

Listen Kenren, it's maybe the first time today I'm telling you the truth…

oOoOoOo

Kenren's POV

« Kenren. It was just a fuck. You don't know me. »

But I know it's wrong. And he _does_ know it's wrong. But he won't change his mind. So, somehow he is right. I've awoken beside a perfect stranger.

Making love, or having sex. All this time to learn the difference. But I do know now. Damn it. It's easy to know. I'm not living only for myself anymore. I should have guessed before. I jumped on that beast on Earth without even thinking because he was in danger. I hid a corpse because he was in danger. I already cared and never realized how much. I'm not Kenren _taishou _anymore. I am Tenpou's. The question is what am I. Tenpou's subordinate? Last fuck (well, at least this one is sure)? Less than a friend? At least a friend? More than a friend?

« I do. »

« You're wrong, » he tried to argue. « It is sex, wonderful sex, and nothing more. »

_Nothing more_? He is a fucking damn good lover, if you want to know. I should have realized before: this man is like some kind of joker card. He can be whatever he wants to be. Maybe it's why he is so confident, most of the time. Dreamer. Bookworm. Schemer. Fighter. Strategist… Lover. And loving if you believe what happened that night.

Whatever he says, I know the body can't lie. What the body says? Only the truth. It is my belief. The only one I ever had. He can read a lot of ancient (or even dead) languages, whereas I can read body's language. There is more subtlety in this than you would think. I may be wrong and see love where there is only lust… NO. I'm not. This slight touch, with the tip of his fingers on my face, in the sex's afterglow… Green eyes looking strangely at mine, as if he had found something in here he wouldn't have thought possible… And these eyes left me to look away, and I felt awfully lost, even with his body still so near of mine, like I have never been before as my past lovers left my side, my room or even my life…

« There is no feelings involved, » he keeps on.

Though, not even for a second did I have any doubt. Not even for a second did I think it couldn't be love but simple lust. I never doubted about his love for me, his feelings in spite of everything he says. I could have : it would have been the most logical. He is the smart one and I can make mistakes and misunderstand things and gestures and intentions… The certitude is so strong… My wisdom isn't the same kind as his. But it doesn't matter. And I know he is lying. I have to know why. BECAUSE I DO KNOW HIM.

But I'm already standing, leaving his suddenly unresponsive body on the bed. Damn, I have no choice, right now. I'm not going to beg!

_You don't know who I am_, he says. The lightning struck in my mind, turned into fear as I looked at him and as the chill crawled along my back… As I _read_ him. This is frightening. Does he know himself who he is?

Quick moves to grab my clothes, quick-dressing on my way to the door (I had a lot of training before with my past - married - lovers and hurried mornings before early-scheduled debriefings). But it's the first time in my fucking love life I am the one who leaves first… And I leave the only person I really cared for ever.

« _Ja nee_, » I just say.

Don't believe you chased me away, that you won this round. I'll come back… Be sure of that.

**OOoOoOo TBC (day after day in paradise, part 1)**


	11. Day after Day part 1

**Summary : Because Kenren knows what he wants even if it's not always enough. Because Tenpou is still an enigma even if sometimes varnish cracks.**

****

**Reviewer's corner. (awfully sorry) Not yet. By mails or later…******

****

**Part 3 :« Day after Day in Paradise » (part 1)**

****

Coming out of Tenpou's rooms, once the anger had subsided, he had suddenly felt utterly empty. Anger was nice to fill the hole. He missed the anger.

So he tried to fill the hole with alcohol. But alcohol brought back memories and dark thoughts mingling with the soft perfume of sake, so he didn't feel better (something more like bitter, in fact).

Then, he tried to fill the hole with hate. But someone can't hate so easily what one once loved. So he came back to wallow in self pity. And Kenren didn't like at all feel miserable.

That's why he wasn't in a particularly good mood. It didn't improve as he bumped into some people in the halls. And he went completely berserk as he recognized them. Litouten's minions. The ones in Tenpou's library the day before. That time, he had had to keep quiet, stand still… But now, he had no reason to back off and was more than pleased to let go of his growing frustration in an outburst of pure violence.

It had been so easy to piss them off with a few words full of venom and derision. Now the three of them were sprawled on the floor in a rather bad shape. And Kenren… didn't feel better. He was calmer, though. His mind clear enough to think that the white dragon wouldn't like what happened, but not enough to really care.

The hole was still here. It was loneliness, he realized.

He turned around as he heard a genuine laughter echoing from a corner of the hallway… Somebody was coming. Kenren didn't even try to explain himself as the goddess beheld him still standing above his victims. Her face let show surprise, then amusement and admiration. Her smile was bright. Lust was a dancing blaze in her clear eyes. He was ready for anything which could keep his mind out of Tenpou. And being who he was, happened what had to happen… Without a word, they left together towards his quarters.

But you can't forget so easily… She was still asleep in his bed that he already knew he had made a mistake more, and that nothing would let him forget Him.

Damn marshal… He wasn't even able to make himself content with simple lust, now. He had tasted something better and it was what he wanted back…

From the day after, however, he resumed his life of one night stands and did his best to avoid the library. Though, the only thought in his mind was still : _I'll find a way to have you back_…

oOoOoOo

Life went on and military life too. Tenpou was standing in Goujun's office, one late evening.

« Your general made a whole mess again, a few days ago, » the dragon's voice suddenly stated after a few minutes of silence. They were almost done with their work, Tenpou was about to leave to join his library. He found the place quite quiet, recently. He wasn't in a hurry to come back. Some events he wanted to forget too, maybe… He froze.

« Why should I care? » the marshal asked coldly, after a while. It was strange. His superior seemed to think he knew what he was referring to.

For the first time since a few millenniums, shock was written all over the dragonic face. It wasn't at all the reaction Goujun had expected. Not that he was an expert in human (or divine) nature, though. But he didn't know whether he had to be glad his marshal was realizing at last how much of a troublemaker the general was or whether he had to be worried.

But dragons are almost immortal… They have time to work out things. Some other matters needed to be attended more urgently and his marshal was certainly able to deal with his own problems too, for instance. He barely shrugged and resumed his reading of reports.

Tenpou left eventually. No need to go back to the library yet, he had to investigate before. It was easy to hear about what happened. Discretion wasn't Kenren's forte.

oOoOoOo

Kenren started badly as his door slammed violently. He poked groggily his head from under the sheets. Who?

« I thought you had understood it wasn't a good idea to mess up for no reason with the minister, but you can't help making things worse, do you! » Tenpou's voice obviously. All that was needed for Kenren to jerk wide awake, now.

First thought. Puzzled.

_What is he doing here?_

Second one. Angry.

_No reason? So what are yours to mess with him to the point he wants you dead? _

The general felt the warm body pressed against his starting to stir. That was true, he wasn't alone in here, he remembered. His startled eyes looked at once for a reaction on Tenpou's face.

**oOo Kenren oOo**

He noticed the other body under the sheets – how could he have not? - and he didn't flinched at all. Didn't react. There is no jealousy here (_disappointed?_ giggles my mind. _Shut up_, I answer) even if I saw his look grew colder in the second… I would have deciphered it on his stance, otherwise.

But then, he saw her face. He knows who she is, I realize. As for me, I didn't even bother wondering before I took her in my bed. I'm not that picky about bed partners lately. Since him, it doesn't matter much to me since they were only proven poor substitutes.

All color left her face as she beheld him. She left the bed, put a few clothes on her and tried to depart as soon as possible. But not fast enough yet, to Tenpou's taste…

« Get Out! Now! You'll pass my regards to your…boss, » he spat.

There's something venomous in his tone. His look is icy as he follows her from the corner of his eyes. But it's no jealousy. It is… worse. I don't understand. It's not like him to molest a woman. It was obviously not the reason why of his visit. Strange. And… _Boss_? And her look as she glares back at him, a knowing smile gracing her lips, almost taunting him… Something clashed between them and I'm for nothing in the matter, I feel… And something tell me I don't want him to explain who he thinks this goddess (or her « boss ») is. Anyway, I'm sure whatever he knows he is right.

Strange, too, the picture that comes back to my mind now. I remember the first day I saw Litouten, and how I crossed him later with Tenpou… He didn't even spare a glance on the man. Did he already knew what he would become? I can't help wonder…

And this time I realize: it's part of the enigma he is to me. The way he walks, simply. Always looking straight ahead as if the world doesn't exist, as if nothing out of the place he is going to mattered. What does he know I don't? All these faceless people we crossed countless times while cutting across Heaven's corridors, what did he see in them that I didn't even figure out, and without letting show anything? All the masks they're all wearing. All the things they are hiding. As if everything had a double meaning, he makes his way through deceiving appearances and faces. All those times, what did he see I didn't? What did he see he doesn't want me to, maybe…

She left and was already forgotten. His look weighs heavily on me, now. He is still standing. Arms crossed on his chest. Looking down at me still sprawled in the messed up sheets. Hard for me to keep some dignity in such circumstances. And he talks.

« Do you know what I've to do to make forget the mess you make each time? It's a miracle Goujun-sama didn't took the chance of your last stupid fight to throw you out! » This said with the light frown which meant it was true he had not yet totally given up the studying of the dragon's motives. « Please, next time avoid any stupidity which could embarrass me. »

Calm. Almost cold. A superior officer, nothing more.

« So it's all about you. Oh, I forgot! Why would you be interested in me. I'm only your underling after all… » I hear the bitterness in my own voice. It's strange the loss I'm feeling again, by looking at him just here but so distant. And it makes me angry. And…

The outburst takes me aback. It's the first time since he is here something flashes in his eyes.

« Damn it! I'm just afraid you might get yourself killed, idiot. »

He stops dead.

He turns pale.

He leaves.

Tenpou was already out and walking far away, when I finally processed the words I just heard.

_I'm just afraid you might get yourself killed, idiot. _

And he just _left_ after saying that? How dares he? I followed him, obviously…

He was leaning against a tree. One of these numerous cherry trees in Heaven. The ones with a bark as smooth as glass, like never one could ever be seen on Earth. Ever flowering _sakura_.

« Shut up, » he said.

« Please, » he added before I could even talk.

« Shut up, please? You can't say that! »

Bad example, he obviously did. And I'm not like him, able to tell the things the way I want to say them instantaneously… Another silence. Longer, this time.

« Just leave… » he sighs at last, tiredly.

A whisper. I nearly missed his words. He remained stubborn, determinate not to look at me in the eyes. And I realized I couldn't disobey. Not because he is my superior officer (he didn't order it, anyway). Yhea, we're so much above that, now, it's almost irrelevant.

I realized he was hurting. If I had kept talking, I would have hurt him deeper. I didn't want that. His body was trying hard not to let anything show. And he is very skilled. Still calm and collected. To the point he could almost fool me. Almost. But as I said: I can read his body. I should just force him to tell things. I'd be able to do that. But I saw the slight shaking of the fingers glued to the cigarette. His back still against this stupid tree as if he was about to collapse. I could « win » right now, and make him say out loud whatever he doesn't want to tell me. But I don't want it that way. I want him to trust me freely. The only thing I fear is that it might never happen. For Tenpou _gensui_ doesn't trust anybody.

I have left him here. For now. I don't know how much time he spent over there, after.

oOoOoOo

And days turned into weeks, and weeks into months… Time flows slowly in Paradise…

Each of them faking normality again. Tenpou looked the same as usual for most of the people. The eccentric Tenpou _gensui_. The military geek everlastingly enclosed in his library.

But for Kenren, the marshal felt like an invisible wall, deceiving the world with his still cherry behavior around him. They had resumed their working together but Kenren felt like a moth bumping in this wall each time he tried to come nearer the green-eyed god. The fact being the marshal refused to talk. Ho, they spoke! But everything out of what mattered to him. And in Tenpou's mouth sentences sounded hollow. He remained deaf to any attempt from the general to elicit a genuine reaction.

And Konzen was watching. It wasn't his business. Worst, the blond didn't know at all why it bothered him so much. Whatever being the problem between the two _toushin_ gods, it was obviously not his. But he kept on observing them. He kept on being bothered because his two… 'acquaintances' were messing with his smoothly-oiled routine (and even affecting his _saru_). Usually, it was somehow reassuring knowing the marshal and the general could take care of themselves. But their behavior these days was strange and he was concerned. He _didn't want_ to be worried. Not his job. And one day, he couldn't let it boil inside any more, he had to talk. Of course, he didn't come out too nicely…

« Ho, god ! You're behaving like divorced parents of a child you want to make believe everything is alright! » barked Kanzeon's nephew, addressing Tenpou and pointing towards Goku still playing in the flowers with Kenren.

Come to think of it, it was almost a miracle how Goku managed to get Konzen out of his office a whole day and even the two of his military friends to come along for this so-called picnic in Heaven's vast flowers fields. The place was deserted, as if every god out of the _itan_ child had forgotten such a beauty existed in there (or didn't care)…

« But everything is OK ! » Tenpou quietly replied, while remembering how they had eventually ended there.

oOo flashback oOo

_Buildings in Heaven were strangely set. Ordered around large spaces without a roof, kind of light holes, most of them welcoming a large pond which was as usual full of blossoming lotuses. The shadowy corridors around these places looked liked red peristyles. As soon as he reached the watery space, that day, Kenren caught the sight of them at the other side of the large pond, between the crimson columns._

_Litouten and Tenpou. Talking. The minister his back at the wall. The marshal in front of him. This way, Kenren couldn't fathom his face unlike the minister's one. And he didn't like what he saw in this face. Call it instinct. Call it sixth sense. The feeling of menace washed over Kenren like a cold shower. These eyes on Tenpou… Something in there chilled him. On their own, his legs began walking faster. Only two turns and he would be at their level…_

_Litouten was faintly smiling though. For instance they looked like quietly chatting. Nothing out of a casual, fortunate, meeting between two high-ranked gods._

_First corner. Not letting them out of his sight. Never._

_The general caught the slightly denying gesture of the marshal. So civil, apparently, but something told him about tension in his stance… And Litouten kept on speaking._

_What were they talking about? Wait. Kenren taishou. No doubt is was his name, realized the general. It was so easy, even how far away they still were, how he could read his name on people's lip : he had had a lot of practice. On how many goddesses' lips did he see this name uttered, breathed, whispered, after all? Enough to recognize it everywhere… And maybe… Konzen? Goku? He was quite affirmative for the first one, and he was pretty sure he had read the word itan on Litouten's lips, then. Itan. His son he called only by his name or the toushin taichi, itan could be Goku only, so…_

_Second corner. They were straight ahead._

_He caught the start of Tenpou's body, now that he could see his proud profile. It was suddenly the repressed anger, almost the furor… The tightening of the fists until the knuckles turned white. Kenren was able to hear the sound of voices but was too far away to understand the words… The marshal looked frozen, listening with a frightening intensity, but his face unreadable, no letting anything show, a reflect on his lenses veiling his eyes. And Litouten went on. Enthralled in his speech, he leaned in slightly towards the marshal. _

_He was about to do it again. His arm was held out in front of him. He was reaching towards Tenpou's face slowly. Fingers like talons. How hard it had been, Kenren was reminded, to make Goku tell him after the two of them came back, without Tenpou to know, what happened in Litouten's office. Tenpou was (only!) a friend then, though, learning about the way the minister dared lay his hand on him he had already felt an overwhelming anger. And now it was far more intense. Along with the fear and the knowledge of what Litouten wanted : power and Tenpou. Tenpou in his power if possible, it was obvious._

_A few steps left, now._

_They haven't seen him coming. His hand grabbed Litouten's arm only a few inches far from the marshal's features._

_« Ho. Here comes the husband, » Litouten spat and fell silent._

_flashback to be followed (next week)_


	12. Day after Day part 2

**Reviewer's corner : **

Hey! Yunno what? We have now new offical readers!

**Liu Wei / Irumi** (I hope it's still interesting, now…More pop corn?) and **Sada Lily** (sad a lily, sad a flower…There's something really poetic in this name…)… Thank you !

Of course, I don't forget the faces I'm always glad to see again : **Sanada** (please, come back from Japan! No, I'm kidding: enjoy yourself as much as you can…), **Attiqah** ( so, you liked the last one…#relieved author#), **Narrizan** (cliffhanger? Me? #evil laughter# ), and **Mikasamu**…

(BTW, Thanks to **Sanada**, **Tiqa-chan **and** Kurri-chan** for telling they enjoyed « Split Seconds », and Junipertree for reading the (surreal, really?) « thousand leaves »)

Oops, I'm late again…So many friends' stories to read and no time…(sobs : I don't forget, I WILL find time to read them…)

****

**Summary: Because IT was meant to happen again…**

****

**Part 4 :« Day after Day in Paradise »_ (part 2)_**

**__**

_« Ho. Here comes the husband, » Litouten spat and fell silent._

_A few seconds more, none of them moved. Three standing silhouettes in the empty corridor. Neither looking at Tenpou's nor the minister's faces, his grip still tight on Litouten's wrist which was hanging the thin air, Kenren kept his eyes glued to the ground, but presence obtrusive enough not to talk freely before. So Tenpou spoke:_

_« Go ahead Kenren. Please. I'm joining you at once, » he quietly said._

_The marshal looked suddenly so calm. But a bad omen's calmness. And Kenren couldn't do otherwise but comply. Saving the appearances. Even if he didn't like the idea that much. _

_« All right. I'm just over there. »_

_Reluctantly letting go of the minister's arm, he made a few steps towards the other end of the corridor. He felt in his back Tenpou's eyes following his departure, before the marshal turning again his attention on Litouten. _

_However, the general tried to observe them from the corner of his eyes. There was a slight change in the speakers' demeanors, most of all in Tenpou's. Suddenly he was the one invading the minister's personal space. He put one of his hands on the wall behind Litouten, leaning in towards the man. Once again, the taishou couldn't make out Tenpou's features any more. The curtain of his long hair fell just before them brushing on the lab coat's white fabric, stealing the sight from Kenren. Had he heard what followed, he would have been even more worried._

_« Don't you dare lay a finger on any of the people around me. Don't think even the toushin taichi would be able to protect you of my wrath in that case… As I proved you not so long ago, you can easily dispose of a corpse, even in Heaven, can you? » he spoke clearly each single syllable, quietly, very near the minister's ear._

_It was the minister, this time, who turned pale. There was no mistaking in the message the cool green gaze conveyed._

_« Are you menacing me? » he inquired with a blank tone, though._

_Tenpou's hand left the wall as he straightened up. The marshal's only answer was the cold smile on his lips. He just turned around and left in the same direction as the general. Today, the minister had tried to convince him not to interfere in his projects any more, whatever they be. He had even threatened his friends when the green-eyed god had given no sign to comply. Tenpou hoped he had righted the slight balance of mutual intimidation enough to keep safe the people he cared about for a little while more. Though, he knew it wouldn't last. Fortunately, he had noticed that Konzen was becoming more and more curious about Heaven's politics' whereabouts, lately. Maybe he should start answer some of the questions to make Kanzeon's nephew aware of the sad realities ruling their so-called Paradise. For his and Goku's sake, it was more cautious._

_As for Kenren, who had really the peculiar gift to always pop up at the wrong time and couldn't help making himself a foe from the minister, he just didn't know what to do with him. Tenpou just brushed past the general, doing as usual, walking straight ahead without looking around him, concentrated on his destination (and his thoughts) only. Kenren just fell in his steps with an audible sigh. After a few seconds silent, the general couldn't help but asking what the matter was with the minister since, of course, the marshal wouldn't explain. No answer._

_« He said my name, didn't he? What did he tell you? » Well, he had the right to know, hadn't he? He was concerned after all..._

_« Do you really think the world, well Heaven at least, is Kenren-centric? » Tenpou retorted a little coolly, by trying to dismiss the matter with irony, using only a forceful whisper not to draw attention on them, this part of the palace being more busy._

_« Kenren-centric? » A few gods turned their stunned looks towards them on their way as they heard the general's choked outburst. _

_He grabbed Tenpou's sleeve before him. The taishou was about to add something and the marshal had stopped walking, resigned, to turn his heels and face him with an aggravated sigh. This time he couldn't elude the subject, the taishou not being afraid of scandal. Kenren thought he would at last have a decent conversation (it was about time) with the man. Or hoped at last. _

_Until Goku spotted them, that is._

_(« Ten-chan ! Ken-ni-chan ! » came the joyous and high-pitched call.)_

_Because Goku was the real embodiment of the white flag of truce any time he appeared, these days. They had never talked about it. It was a mute agreement but true nonetheless. The itan child hadn't so much friends in here that he would easily be able to choose between one of them and losing the other. And neither of them thought they might be willing him to do so. The two soldiers put aside their argument at once, showing friendly faces._

_The child sent them a dubious look as he reached them (after jostling a few gods on his way, of course). He frowned as he asked, slightly unsure:_

_« Are you two okay? »_

_The instinct of denial of any disagreement worked at its fullest as Kenren's arm fell around Tenpou's shoulders, bringing the latter closer, while the second let him do and replied with an open face (and a very convincing tone) :_

_« Daijoubou, Goku! »_

_It seemed enough to reassure the kid, who smiled back, took a deep breath, and:_

_Then came at once the rather disconnected story about a fall, an unfortunate accident with an inkwell, the walls of Konzen's office (as well as most of his documents) now beautifully decorated with abstract black stripes and spots, servants telling it would take a whole day to arrange the room again, and the saru's bright idea (he had had time to think during the blond's very long yelling about the fact he didn't want Goku in his office ever, with ink in the hand ever, and running ever, and the three at once never ever…) : since his guardian was stranded out of his office for the day, why wouldn't he leave the palace as well for a picnic outside; it sounded like Kanzeon's nephew had been too much out of breath after the scolding to even utter a proper « no » while panting heavily… So it was time go and and fetch Konzen on their way, because of course :_

_« You're coming with us, aren't you? Right? Right? » he begged, golden eyes bright in anticipation._

_Kenren and Tenpou exchanged a glance. They were caught._

_« Look at us. The best fighter of all Heaven and its most outstanding and underhand strategist led by the nose by a child… » the general whispered near the marshal's ear a few seconds later, while following the gaki towards Konzen's rooms._

_« We are pathetic, indeed, » agreed quietly Tenpou, the slight smile gracing his lips reaching his eyes for once. For the first time since their first night together Kenren thought the marshal talked to him with genuine warmth. He felt his own smile blossom in answer._

oOoOoOo

And here they were, the four of them. A victory shout brought back Tenpou to the reality of the moment. The general had succeeded in catching the bouncing kid and they were now rolling on the ground in a multicolored rain of flying leaves and petals. However, the _gaki_ found a way to flee and seek protection near Konzen with a delighted (and hardly out of breath) laughter. Meanwhile, the blond was still glaring at the marshal. But suddenly, Tenpou crossed his eyes with a knowing face.

« When Goku has told you? Because sure thing, he was the first one to notice, wasn't he? It wouldn't have been you! »

Of course it hadn't been Konzen. But what a _saru_ knows, his master has to learn soon or later... _Or_ after a long day of exhausting (meaning boring to death, of course) work. But revelation dawned on Konzen under the shape of a fluffy pillow in the face. Being enjoying a few minutes of rest on his bed, he didn't appreciate much the interruption.

oOoOoOo

_« Konzennnnn. »_

_The said Konzen decided inwardly he wouldn't let any pillow at Goku's reach from now on._

_« Urusei, » he answered without looking._

_Then, Konzen felt a weight on the mattress and a finger poking his side. And again. And… again. It could last the whole evening like that; the blond gave up the idea to read his paper, and turned his gaze on « his pet » sitting cross-legged in front of him, hugging tightly his pillow._

_« Ten-chan and Ken-ni-chan are weird these days… » the child stated._

_« Weird? » Konzen had a sneer. That's all? It was about about time the kid realized how much the two of them were weird among the other gods. But something in the golden eyes told him Goku was serious. Something he didn't like at all. Children were supposed to remain children, however unbearable they could behave. His violet gaze softened, if only a little._

_« Explain, » he said gruffly._

_Goku had told him about the faint impression he had something was different. Tense. Uneasy. Goku. The one who can see what the others can't. And ever since, Konzen had been looking more carefully at his friends. Noticed some details. That was true. The two of them were weird (for lack of better word) around each other. Something was different and he couldn't put a finger on it. And it bugged him more than he had let show until now._

oOoOoOo

« _Teme_, » spat Konzen because it was true and Tenpou a little bit too much of a smartass for his liking, while Goku kept on asking « Notice what? _Nee, nee_, Konzen, notice what? »

« We'll work it some way or another… » Tenpou reassuringly lied, not really addressing Konzen. One lie more or less, who cared now? Not the marshal obviously.

The general joined them soon after, and fell near them with a deep relieved sigh under the cherry tree which provided them a fresh shade, panting and mumbling something about overexcited and untiring _gaki_… He decided to make himself comfortable by laying on the grass and trying to find a nice cushion for his head. Which happened to be Tenpou's leg. Leaning himself against the tree trunk, the marshal didn't protest as he saw the other man sprawled half on the ground and half on him. As if he didn't care, he kept on talking with Konzen, dealing easily with a subtle change of subject now that the general was here.

**oOo Kenren's POV oOo**

My head on his thigh. Don't think such a display would surprise Konzen : even before… that… I've always been strangely touchy feely with Tenpou. It never bothered him, and so on, I never stopped. It was part of the strange familiarity we had shared almost at once, in spite of the formalism requited in military matters. It's only now that I try to learn behaving like I used to around him that I truly realize how flirtatiously I have always acted with him. It's amazing I never noticed before. It's even funny. He didn't either. His first words as the first rumors started to spread about us?

_What are these people thinking? What the hell makes them think so?_

Their quiet conversation had lulls me. And then I felt a hand. First only lightly put on my head. I'm not even sure he realizes what he is doing. Maybe it's part of his acting. Or… Tiny gestures. I'm used to think they are significant. I look up lazily towards his face. His attention is all on Konzen, he doesn't notice my gaze. His fingers are still softly tangled in my short hair. As I reach for a cigarette in my pocket and light it, a strange habit makes I pick another one I light too, holding out my arm to place it between his lips. A quick glance falls on me in a mute thanks. Even if he noticed this time what his hand is still doing on its own accord, he doesn't stop stroking softly my hair.

Not knowing why he keeps doing this is hell. I hate vain hopes.

« So… What happened in your library, that day, » I hear suddenly.

Konzen Douji initiating a serious talk? Damn, this man knows how giving me heart attack. What's wrong with him suddenly? Why now? Because we three know (even Goku might know) which day he is talking about. The day when all went different. Tenpou's hand resting on my head freezes instantaneously, even though he doesn't let show anything on his face. I'm sure he felt my start, too.

« Didn't know you were interested in anything in Heaven out of your office, Konzen… So you care about the poor lill' me? » he taunts in a light tone.

I hear my own sigh. Figures. I could have bet: how easy for a man like Tenpou _gensui_. Of course Konzen would deny caring for anybody, and of course Tenpou wouldn't have to answer the question any more. Simple like that… They kept on talking quietly after that. _Of course_.

On the way back to our respective rooms that late afternoon, we parted from Konzen and Goku at a corner. We talked again a little while, the two of us. It was almost like the old days. We fell in a uncomfortable silence not so far away from his rooms only. He barely said good-bye when entering his library. I didn't think before acting. I vaguely remember I brushed past him to come in and he didn't protest. Inside, I cornered him against the door and he didn't protest. I kissed him and… he didn't protest.

And then, one night more together. I knew it was meant to happen again. But you wouldn't think love and hate can feel so close sometimes. His short nails deep in my back, my teeth buried in his neck. Maybe I tried to leave these marks – _my_ mark - on him, deep in his flesh, so he can't forget (or feign to) again. And he? What did he want? Punish me because I'm some kind of weak point? Because he wasn't able to keep me away permanently? Maybe.

But this kind of moments is no time to think. Just feel. Just the feeling of his hands on me. And then the soundless sleep, my hand still on his flesh.

Warmth on my face's skin. Red glow through my eyelids. Sun. It was already morning. By opening my eyes, I was afraid the same scene as last time would play again. I would again wake up beside a stranger who would send me away. But the bed was empty. My hand looked on the sheets for his body I already knew wasn't here anymore. It brushed on the frog. He had left him in precarious equilibrium on his pillow. Strange idea. A subtle way to tell me not to discard my ciggie butts everywhere in the bed? No. What's the white thinggie under it? A sheet of paper? The sheet on the pillow should mean the message is for me… I don't think the frog-ashtray can read…

_Don't come back_, I decipher in the tight writing. Who? What does it mean? Does he want me not to come back? It's worth the try, marshal, but I think you know I don't obey such orders…

« What do you think? » I ask out loud of the frog. It doesn't answer. Figures.

But three days. It's been three days I haven't seen him after that. At all. It's not uncommon since it is a while we've only been playing around our friendship, lately. But not like that. Heaven may be a big place, I still could catch a glimpse of him in a corridor before he disappeared in a corner from time to time, before. I heard about him from Konzen (when the guy talks), Goku (better source of information), other underlings and fellow soldiers, or even Goujun (kinda). But not even from the corner of my eyes I saw him during the past three days. It was as if Tenpou _gensui_ didn't exist any more.

So, It was _I don't come back_, in fact…


	13. Heaven is not Enough

Disc : Not mine. Didn't you know? But the day it happens, of course I'll let you know at once I own the boys… « Heaven is not Enough » 

It was still night outside. The whole paradise was bathed in an eerie silence. Eyelids fluttered open over green eyes. The marshal stirred slightly, only to feel the weight of a warm body pinning him on his mattress. He realized, too, that one of Kenren's hands was locked in a dead grip on his own wrist. Tenpou vaguely wondered whether this way to keep him prisoner even in slumber was intentional.

_You, stupid fool._

Hooo! The wonderful call of the voice of Reason so early in the morning! As soon as he had opened his eyes, in fact. As soon as he had realized he wasn't alone in the room. And it wasn't addressing Kenren.

_You, stupid fool._

_ I know, I know, _Tenpou answered to… his self. _Guilty as charged_.

But Tenpou was quick to make his mind. He decided he wouldn't be in bed any more the moment the general would wake up. One time was enough. Let's make things clear from the beginning: that night was an accident. Well, it was true. Yesterday had been some kind of parenthesis. It was strange, what happened during this picnic. Maybe it was one of the gifts Goku had. Remind them of some things gods were so prone to forget. Like… simply enjoying the moment. And sure, he had too easily allowed himself to give in, with the flow of the moment. _I'm still pathetic… _ He silently sighed.

Careful not to awaken the sleeper, the marshal slowly distangled himself from the lanky form. He even briefly held his breath as the general stirred. Fortunately, his slumber was deep and the body was only seeking the warmth left in the abandoned sheets, instinctively.

_Feelings are irrelevant. They could kill you_, his home-made Nemesis agreed coolly

_But are you a living being without feelings?_

_This is a question for a scholar… A philosopher… People who haven't an existence involved in the way the world works and have no enemy to confront… It let them muuuuch time to think about the life they aren't experiencing, _his reason dryly retorted.

_Touché._

The marshal remained standing in front of the large open window for a while. The night's chilly air blew past him in the room. Sweat turning icy-cold on his skin. In less than one hour, there would be a pearly gray light in the East and a new day would begin. It let him only little time to think. Way too little time…

Without a glance more towards the bed, he grabbed glasses and clothes, almost dressing while walking, to join the main room where most of the books were. He sat down on the floor, at the feet of one of the large shelves. Haphazardly, he grabbed a book. Caesar's _Commentari, _it wasOpened it, began reading quietly. It was usually enough to shut up his mind. Other times. Other places. Others minds. How relaxing. And time flew by. The extent of his library proved how much he needed that, this twisted way to let his spirit escape this place from time to time. In fact, it was how the picture of the eccentric marshal all Heaven knew about was born. He didn't mind this role. Picture even more enhanced with the human's stuffs he kept bringing back from Earth (now saturating his rooms almost as much as his beloved books). Maybe the fieldtrips on Earth were the same kind of symptoms of the fact he felt sometimes as if he could hardly breath in this Heaven. Like today…

Look! It's always the time you try not to think of something that the answer comes. Daylight began flowing faintly in the bedroom and the library. He knew Goujun would be already in his office even before the sun showing its bright face to the _Tenkai_…He stood up. Left the room and its sleeping last occupant.

oOoOoOo

Now, all that he needed was to find a way to deal with the dragon, the marshal was thinking while striding along the deserted corridors. It wouldn't be easy to convince the king to send him to Earth if he couldn't make up some duty to fulfill over there. But he wasn't that worried. He would find something on his way before reaching his superior officer's desk, he was sure. But he didn't think he would be jerked up so swiftly from his train of thoughts by the _toushin taichi's_ appearance at an intersection, followed by a slender gray silhouette.

It was safer, usually, doing as if they were nothing to each other: they were really supposed to be nothing to each other, after all. But Goku, he, didn't care at all about what was supposed to be in Heaven. And with the strange ways of the _itan_ child, any of his friends was somehow bent to know almost everything about the other ones. Marshal and _toushin taichi_ would hardly know anything about each other, without the _itan_ child.

_Don't forget you know the child in Nataku. Can you affirm you know the toushin taichi_ _as well? _

_It's sad._

_It's beside the point._ _You're not here to feel compassionate to your main adversary's pawn or spare him._

_You know what? I should stop arguing with myself. _

It shut up the little voice.

The place where they met was the entrance of a corridor exclusively leading to the office of the dragon king of the Western sea. The marshal had thought the other two would pass their way as he beheld that corridor. But recently each day brought the unexpected in the marshal's life. They were going the same way as he. Strange. They saw him in the distance as he came nearer, though. And the _toushin taichi_ stopped just in front of him, waiting. The child spoke out of sudden…

« Do you think I'm impure? »

No greetings in spite of the respect sounding in the words. Oddly, none of them really cared about such pleasantries. Exchanged nods had been enough as an acknowledgement. In spite of himself, the marshal had a sad slight smile. He still could see on the youth the faint traces of recent bruises and some bandages showing under the ample clothes. He was just recovering from his last mission a few days ago. The question was strange but straightforward. Tenpou felt like being frank as he rarely was.

« Of course not. »

The other older god hadn't said anything yet, appearing not even being watching them. But Tenpou's eagle eye had clearly seen his flinching. The pale god usually looked so absent you could almost forget his presence. The marshal frowned slightly as he thought it could be the perfect spy to use for Litouten in order to look after the _touchin taishi's_ every move. Tenpou hoped the golden-eyed child was cautious enough to know who he could trust among his acquaintances. Even if he was sure Nataku was somehow way more aware than he was given credit for of his own situation. Golden eyes held his green gaze, something strangely grateful in the child's look. But the _toushin taichi_ regained swiftly his usual, cold and martial composure.

« I'm going down to Earth. My father says I could be useful to the king dragon… » Nataku elaborated, suddenly not so sure why he had felt the need to speak so open-heartedly to the marshal just before. Maybe his wounds still affected him more than he had thought.

« I don't think so… I will be the one going, if you don't mind… Consider you're doing Goujun-sama a favor: he was looking for a task to give me! I'll tell him… » the marshal answered, remorselessly lying. The chill of sudden inspiration was almost pleasant.

I have my pretext to convince the dragon to let me go down there, a way to spare another mission to the child and I'm sure it will irk the minister… It's called killing three birds with one stone.

This time, he was certain he saw Shien (now he remembered the name at last!) blinking. Surprise showed on Nataku's face as well. But he had no much of a other choice than comply with the strange demand. There was nothing too compromising in their short discussion, Tenpou thought. And even if the minister was angry to see a marshal taking over this mission in the stead of his son, Tenpou well meant to be gone before the high-ranked god could protest.

« As you like it, » Nataku said, still a little stunned.

The child just turned his heels and left after a few seconds more of hesitation. The _touchin taichi'_s second said nothing. Years and years of obedience and servitude had made of Shien what Litouten wanted Nataku to become. The perfect tool…

Sad, mused once again the marshal by looking at the other god trailing behind the departing _toushin taichi_. But it wasn't really his problem and now, he had all he needed to meet the white dragon!

oOoOoOo

Nataku was trying to stare at a very precise spot on the wall, and above all, not to look at his father's furious face. Litouten's temper blew up as he heard about the change of plan from his son's (should I say tool's?) mouth. The _toushin taichi_ had been sure it would end like that and wondered whether the marshal was aware enough it wasn't a good idea to mess with the great minister's plan. He winced as he remembered the other knew more than enough, that was sure. But his father wasn't done yet. Litouten tried to know whether the decision was an irrevocable one or if he would still be able to make sure his pawn would be the one to go in the end…Nataku hadn't revealed he hadn't been fighting much the prospect as the marshal had interfered, and maybe his father could guess, somehow. He didn't like reluctant pawns. Litouten had projects. The bearded man turned towards Shien. Nataku gritted his teeth.

« Goujun-_sama_ had already decided to send somebody else, eventually, » his second quietly confirmed, altering the truth to some extent. Realizing that, golden eyes widened slightly, but Nataku was able since long to keep quiet when needed.

« Fine. You may go, » the minister sourly growled, dismissing his son like any other subaltern. His anger was still boiling but soon was turned into cold reflection. Soon or later, the dragon would have to realize how much essential the _touchin taishi_ was. How essential a minister's alliance was. He wasn't in a hurry. And the day he would win the dragon to his cause, the marshal would be at his mercy. He dismissed Shien too after telling him to keep watch on his son. The child was growing. He wanted to make sure he would remain malleable.

Outside, on the doorway, Nataku had waited for Shien to join him. The golden-eyed child had a liking for the older god's company. First, he was a familiar face, often appointed as his second during missions. It wasn't one of these faceless and countless gods. He had learned to appreciate this quiet presence at his side. No contempt. No pity. Shien was here, that's all. Just feeling him standing nearby had a strange soothing effect. He was so different from Litouten whose aura had something disturbing with its everlasting underlying violence…The smile that broke suddenly on his face surprised the older god. It was so different from the solemn _toushin taichi_ he was so used to know… Unexpectedly, Nataku didn't question him about what was said in the room. Instead…

« You know what? I'm going to show you a place…Join me at the Western gate in one hour! »

« I'll be honored, Nataku-sama, » he just had time to answer before the young boy disappearing at a corner.

« You lied. To Litouten… »

Shien started. Zenon sounded amused, and was leaning against the wall in a dark corner, nearly invisible even if just beside him. The cigarette dangling from his lips couldn't completely hide the ironic smile. Shien preferred not to ask how the other god could know ; he wouldn't like the answer, he was sure. But eavesdropping didn't mind Zenon, apparently. Shien walked past the god with a scar.

« I don't know what you mean. »

But yes, he had lied and wasn't sure himself of his own reasons. He departed without a word or even a glance more.

« Open your eyes, Shien! » Zenon said with an unusual surge of anger coloring his throaty voice, more for himself than the other god who was already far. « If you like the kid, you'll have to. Soon or later… »

oOoOoOo

« Goujun-sama, » the marshal formally greeted, entering at last the white dragon's office.

« I was expecting the _toushin taichi_ to show up, » the dragon pointed quietly, hardly lifting his eyes from his files.

« I'll go myself, » the marshal said at once. He chose not to explain anything, as if the problem was settled already.

A break, Tenpou had thought. A nice break far from Heaven, far from his so-called friends, far from Kenren. Far from any moral dilemma…And the _toushin taichi_ just offered him the perfect occasion. And once back, he would resume his usual work of messing in this political snakes' nest that was his Heaven with a clear mind.

This time, the dragon looked up. And shrugged. He didn't mind entrusting the marshal with the task, anyway. The minister's insistence for him using the _toushin taichi _more often had something…fishy. But…A smile. It is a simple thing, isn't it? Tenpou _gensui's_ smile had something weird, today. The dragon could feel it. Dragons weren't the kind of people to peek in somebody else's life. They were even far from being sensitive. But he was an officer, too. And a disturbed marshal could be a dangerous marshal: he was the one who had to be cautious and deal with that. Goujun feigned to look again at the files scattered on the desk as he asked:

« Which unit are you going to bring with you? »

« What? Do you think I won't be able to do it all by myself? » Tenpou answered as if joking. But something was amiss in this strained laughter.

Goujun sighed. Began a short briefing. And let him go down to Earth, in spite of all. Sometimes you have not to let yourself get involved in things which aren't of your concern. And he trusted Tenpou _gensui_. But nobody said he hadn't to be worried, though. He looked at the marshal going out of his office with a nagging feeling. He really didn't like this smile.

oOoOoOo

Here we go again: the library. The marshal glanced at Kenren from afar. Fortunately, the god was still plunged in his slumber. The marshal swiftly discarded his usual clothes to don his leather uniform. He would be gone in a few minutes. He cursed under his breath as his gaze fell again on the sleeping silhouette and as he couldn't help getting closer. He felt a little like a coward, leaving without a word. He grabbed a sheet of paper and scribbled something. Sat on the edge of the bed to put the paper in his pillow, under the frog lest it might be blew by in the morning's breeze coming from outside.

He sighed again by trying to put the ashtray straighter, the thing still being about to slide from the pillow. What a shame whether it would happen to fall on the general's head, he mused with grim humor! His hand stopped then in mid-air, about to brush softly Kenren's face. Intuition told him it wouldn't be a good idea to touch that skin again. You're running away… seemed to be saying the frog's reproachful globular eyes raised towards him. 

_Am not. You can't escape either your thoughts or your feelings. Only people in order to have time to think. That's rather a reasonable request…_

In fact, when your ashtray begins to lecture you, you sure know you have to take a break, don't you?

oOo a few days later oOo

No trace. Not even one in the whole Heaven. And Kenren was sure he had looked everywhere, asked every soldier he met. Nobody knew where the marshal was gone. Now, the strangest of detours always made him end up in front of the library's big red door in the vain hope Tenpou would be back already in spite of the message he had left. He was always proved wrong. But today, somebody else was waiting at the same place. Goku.

« He had promised! » the _itan_ shouted. The child looked upset. Hardly greeting his Ken-ni-chan, he was already leaving in a rush.

« Hey, where you going? »

« I'm going to ask Konzen where he is gone! »

The general had doubts about the oracle the child had chosen… But he followed, nonetheless.

_Fuck you, marshal. You mess with us all…_

But maybe the annoying bureaucrat would know something about Tenpou. He had always suspected the two of them were closer than he knew…

oOoOoOo

**author's ranting and reviewer's corner**:

Caesar's commentari (de bello gallico) is Commentaries on the Gallic war. Maybe you don't care, but Caesar too will come back later. Don't ask… How come I'm always trying to find books which could likely fill the library of a man like Tenpou…? It's desperate to think I have nothing better to do…

**Sada Lily : **Poetic, I confirm. But I'm not sure the opinion of a slightly insane person really matters…

**Zan-chan **: Yup, Part 1 and 2 together was better, I guess… Sorry for cutting the long chapter… But sorry (again) if i dispappoint you by admitting that the "Show, but don't tell" thing is the result of my a unability to simply tell… Hell, I come from the writing of hinted yaoi, after all…

Btw.. How is the trip going? I saw you on msn but couldn't contact you, how come? (sobs)

**Tiqa-chan **: Next one is here, girl. (apologizes lamely) Too bad nothing much happens in here, hu?

**WolfKat4** (a new reeeeeeader! Yhea!) : Ho, my… Give me your mail… I'd so love discuss the bad guys' subject with you… I totally agree, Litouten is the one and only ultimate ugly bad guy in the serie…

**Chris** (ho my god, she is back !) (glomps) : My bad, really. It didn't even crossed my mind people might think Tenpou had been abducted… If it had been the case I think Kenren would simply had me killed on the spot…Ho, and thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks…(I guess you know why!)

Ho, and quick but very pleased « hi ! » to **Reiya** (in case you read this one, but I'm not sure ) who was bored enough to read « Boredom… ». I don't think will continue the vignette, but Zenon and Shien will appear later in here, too, soooo…

And P.M for **Irumi-san **: Ho, polite! I can do polite! (blush) But beware polite people, they are often the worst ones… (evil laughter).


	14. Tenpou's Rubicon

**Reviewer's corner : **

**Sada Lily **: Yes, I updated. It happens. Sometimes. (evil smirk)

**Illusions of Myth **: Welcoooooome! (big smile) Tenpou going to Earth not to make mistakes, hu? Yup, it sounded logical to me. But poor guy… Nobody can escape from ME…

**zan with hands 2 cold!** (Poor girl T.T) : Tenpou asks whether Ireland is worth a fieldtrip… (I wanna know too…). Have a good trip, Zan-chan!

**MikaSamu**: I hope you'll think Caesar's commentari still fit after reading this…

**Tiqa-chan**: Ho, sorry! I beg your pardon and apologize again… Will you forgive me? (gomen. Just really couldn't help).

**WolfKat4:** Oh, tank you for the mail…(glomps) As soon as I have a little time I'll bother you with my ranting… (evil smile) By the way, I'm pretty sure most of the people hae a little voice like Tenpou has. They just don't dare tell it… They're wrong. It's bad thing only when there are a loooooot of little voices…

**DestatisHaunting** : Another person bored enough to read « Boredom ». Thaaaanks! Okie. Last time I tell: Zenon and Shien (re)appear in here too. Well, they will. One day. Eventually.

****

OoOoOOOoOoO 

**(warning : where things begin to be a bit darker)**

****

**« Tenpou's Rubicon » **

**oOo through Konzen's eyes oOo**

I remember… Years ago… I didn't hear him come in. 

New file.

Reading (or feign to).

Stamping for approval.

And…new file.

Boring.

_« Boring, isn't it? Though I think this copy is mine since yours is there_, » the man standing in front of him said, holding a bunch of sheets in his hand, very alike the one on his own desk.

It was a dark-haired person with bright green eyes looking down at him with something of a predatory curiosity which brought uneasiness on Konzen, in spite of the disarming smile that broke suddenly on the open face half hidden behind glasses.

« _You can't trust the newbies in the army even about something as simple as the delivery of documents_, » the other god resumed with a shrug. « _So, you're the famous Konzen Douji, hu? » _And the man just settled on his desk without a thought more while beginning chatting amiably. Just like that.

**_It was the first time I met him… Tenpou Gensui…_**

**oOo**

And then, Tenpou began popping up, here, once in a while, disturbing his work with an odd regularity and pointless ( if not soon strangely welcome) conversations. He was even more present in his daily routine now that Goku was here, and relying on him for the teaching duties was a deep (almost absurd) relief. Konzen had to admit it: he was used to the man and his weird habits, now. That's why he wasn't even remotely surprised, that morning, as he found him sitting on the floor at his office's door at the early hours, but apparently already waiting for him. The marshal stood up with a cherry greeting at his sight. Konzen acknowledged his presence with an arched eyebrow and let him come into the office which he had just unlocked.

Tenpou sat on the desk as usual (Konzen didn't bother even glaring: he had long learnt it was no use, and asking, the only answer it would get him would be something like: « A chair? What for? ») and put here some stuff he had brought with him. The marshal leaned backward and casually opened a drawer to pick with a smooth gesture the ashtray he had left in this office long ago in prevision for any time he would be willing to crash here. He crushed his cigarette's butt in it with a satisfied smile before lighting a new one. He looked around him quietly, as if suddenly thinking of something.

« Too bad. I wish I had come sooner to see the results of Goku's feat with the inkwell… » he stated with good humor.

« I had it all fixed right the day we were gone to the flower fields, » Konzen replied a little dryly, not really wanting to remember the room's state.

« It's all the same than before. Exactly, » the marshal pointed, with a hint of disapproval. « Change is nice, you know? You could have…redecorated! »

« With multicolored meat buns and giant flowers on the walls, » Konzen sniggered, leaning backward in his seat, remembering Goku's suggestion the day before. Or maybe was it multicolored flowers and giant meat buns more likely, but who knows with this _baka_ _saru_…

The silence lasted one minute more. But it was enough to rouse the blond's suspicion. Usually, Tenpou would have told him already the meaning of the visit. And there was the dressing. He was wearing his leather uniform. An uncommon sight for the bodhisattva's nephew. Konzen felt disturbed. Something was wrong. He _really_ wanted to ask, but…

Instead, he opened the first file of the day while Tenpou went on with his gazing at the empty space and his making smoke clouds with his ciggie. The only clue of the blond's inward agitation was the loud sound of the seal falling each time with more strength than necessary on the paper. And suddenly, the marshal was already standing from his sitting position on the desk, heading towards the door with a slight wave:

« Haaa! Gotta go. I won't be around for a while. The parcel is for Goku. I don't know when I come back so I brought him his mangas instead of his coming to the library. _Sayonara_! »

« That's all you came for? » Konzen called as the other one was almost at the door. The marshal didn't answer. He vanished in the corridor.

It was four days ago.

**oOo**

Konzen heaved a deep sigh, still at his desk. He really hated change. And Tenpou had changed a lot, recently. No that he had become secretive all at once. The man had always been, and Konzen didn't really mind (or didn't really care…until now) whether he was kept out from a major part of the marshal's life, such as his work (or so much more, as he guessed)… But, as Goku has noticed, something was wrong, lately. Konzen glanced briefly at the parcel now put under his desk. When did it all started? Maybe…Maybe that weird day at the library. Kenren would know… The blond suddenly realized he was in fact still glaring at the string-tight parcel at his feet. Mangas, had said the marshal. For Goku. _Kuso_.

Speaking of the devil…

« Kooooooonzeeeeeen! » was shouting his « pet » while barging in, a slightly panting general on his heels. The overwhelmed face and the bright worried eyes of the _saru_ met his. Very close. Goku had almost climbed the desk.

« Here, » Konzen sighed by putting the mangas on the desktop before the _gaki_ had time to talk. The _itan_ child's smile broke suddenly and the began chattering happily:

« I thought he had forgotten me… But usually he is still here on Thursday afternoon. That's the rule. He promised. He is here and I pick books. But I can't find him. Anywhere. Hey! Why didn't you tell me before you had them… »

The _taishou _stared at the child, Thursdays? How come…So it was that… One of the most questioned enigma of the whole Western army for a few months. Why on earth the marshal didn't attend debriefings on Thursdays afternoons? Never? Because the marshal was too busy sharing his hobby for books with a _itan_ child. It was too good to be true. Kenren suddenly felt like laughing! Even he had never had the answer! But Kenren's smile faltered quickly, in fact. Another thing he didn't know about the man, he realized.

_You don't know me, _Tenpou himself had said._ You don't know me._

« You didn't ask. He let them for you. » Konzen's gruff answer to Goku cut his train of thoughts.

« You know where he's gone? » Kenren inquired with reborn hope, though. Konzen had seen Tenpou before he left, obviously.

« He told me he would be gone for a while, » the blond resumed. Maybe he was answering the _taishou_. Or simply explaining the manga parcel to Goku. Who knows?

Konzen was himself rather thoughtful, now that he knew he wasn't the only one worried about the marshal. It was rather strange to think even his subordinate didn't know where the god was…And he had always assumed the _baka_ of a general (how weird it might appear) was the closest to Tenpou!

_He never does that. He pops up. _

_Disappears. _

_Comes back as if he was gone yesterday. It's been years he does that. _

_He never tells before. Ne-ver._

_Why now?_

_I. Hate. Change._

He lifted his gaze from Goku who was already having a glance at his new books to the _taishou_. There was something with the forlorn look of the red eyes…

It was like a sudden illumination. Because _the two of them_ were strange nowadays.

« What have you done to _him_? »

_And what has he done to you?_

This one he wouldn't ask. It wasn't like he and the _taishou_ were « friends ».

The general didn't answer. He ignored Konzen's gaze weighing on him. All he knew was he still couldn't fathom where the marshal had disappeared. It had been the last possibility.

Crap. Now, he would have to ask the dragon, Kenren thought.

Though, how could he explain he was somehow relieved to know the divine bureaucrat didn't know more than him about Tenpou? Strange. He would have felt hurt, otherwise, he realized.

With no farewell, he left discreetly the office, Konzen, the _saru_ and his mangas…

_Where are you, godamnit!_

**oOoEarthoOo**

Tenpou was just down there. On Earth, of course.

It was beautiful. In a wild and free way. In Heaven, the Nature was like shackled. Everything up there was conceived according to the scale of god's eye. Nothing could exceed it. Waters were confined in mere lotuses ponds, trees were mercillessly cut back not to grow up too much. As if the gods couldn't bear anything greater than them. Even Goku's favorite fields had something artificial with their everlastingly blossoming flowers. Here it knew no boundaries…Conifers so tall they looked like reaching the skies. Rocks of dark stone as sharpened as razors.

So much more alive than in the Paradise. Like him. It was almost physical. Even this mission couldn't keep him from enjoying his stay here. This peace of soul. Ironic, isn't it? Finding peace while doing war? So far so good. It had been really easy. A piece of cake, as would say Goku with these bright eyes of his, or even Kenren when he was in the mood for teasing the _saru_ by mimicking him. The marshal was as efficient on his own as a full squad. Even the _youkai_ he was in charge to deal with haven't realized yet how much their number had already decreased. It was the first time his knowledge of guerrilla warfare came in full handy. He striked a few at a time, making them like disappear…

New target in sight. A group of _youkai_. He frowned as he saw a black spot moving on the deserted landscape just before them.

A petite silhouette. A man. Running for his life. It wasn't in the plan. There were no human casualties in the plan.

**oOoTenkaioOo**

There were two statues in the office. Situated so that they looked like staring at each other. One was made of the finest alabaster, featuring a white dragon while the other was showing all the colors of life under the shape of a general in full uniform. Silence reigned over the place. After an eternity at least (as said the growing discomfort in his legs), the general shifted how so slightly. They weren't made of wood or stone after all!

The two were living being, indeed. Namely Goujun, the white dragon who was the king of the Western sea, sitting straight behind his desk, his pale hands neatly folded before him on discarded files, and Kenren _taishou_, his underling and one of his numerous officers who was standing in front of him. The general hadn't been summoned by the dragon, but was here nonetheless. A rare occurrence. He didn't like the place. He didn't like its owner. Though, the dragon didn't look surprised by the visit. He had just lifted his eyes from his work as the _taishou_ (shoving away the soldier supposed to guard the entrance) had stormed in the vast bare room.

Each silhouette seemed as stubborn as the other, resolute not being the first one to talk. Still no word escaped their lips. With the time gone by since he made his way into these quarters, Kenren was sure the dragon hadn't blinked even once yet. Goujun just let wander his cool reptilian gaze lazily on the general's lanky form, waiting. The problem being you can't address your superior before him prompting you to. It looked like an impasse to the fiery general.

The dragon was slightly frowning, keeping looking at him strangely, with great intensity, as if he was looking for something in him. And Kenren didn't like that at all. It was unsettling at the least. The strange wish to respect military etiquette for once wasn't at all the _taishou's_ usual way. It could mean he was here for an important matter. The white king thought he could quite guess what.

« What have you done to _him_? » asked Goujun eventually, eyes narrowed and with an edge of menace in the voice.

_Why are they all asking the same question?_ an angry Kenren thought. But anger wasn't the right way to get anything from the dragon. And there was something the general wanted to know badly. He slowly breathed out to keep his cool. There were things more important right now. Like get to know where Tenpou was hiding. Something told him remaining silent was the better option. That way, he wouldn't say anything which would irk the dragon more.

« It's been four days. I had thought you'd come earlier, » the dragon added after a while, always so carefully neutral. « I was sure it was your fault. »

The Western sea's king sounded disgusted. Inside, Kenren felt himself laughing grimly… Was it so obvious? Had he really such an effect on Tenpou? Personally he wasn't so sure of this. Not at all. But oddly, everybody was looking at them, like, he didn't know… The two sides of the same coin, maybe… Why were people so blind? The marshal wasn't like that. He refused to let people even get to know him… How could the same people be expected to have even a remote influence on the god's ways? The marshal wouldn't let anybody fathom what was in his mind. He was far too secretive.

Maybe Tenpou was right, Kenren suddenly thought once again. He didn't know him. And all that he felt right now was just some kind of vain feeling for an unknown man. A god he thought he knew but wasn't real. Kenren felt as if in some kind of dead end, then. He was all ready to give up, now. Abandon all hope. It was the message Tenpou had sent all the past weeks. He was even gone to make it clear. Naively, Kenren had thought he would do it through the marshal's shell. He was awfully wrong. What a pity… And…

Goujun's voice cut through his depressed inside rambling.

« When you find him, tell the marshal I want him in my office in two days, the latest. »

Then dragon talked a few seconds more. Gave him a location on Earth and basics about a military situation. The _taishou_ listened attentively, his stance looking like straightening at each word. Kenren knew where looking for the marshal, from now on. He still had his chance. Earth. He was going down Earth. So wrapped in his project, he didn't realize how strange it really was the dragon would give _him_ the task to bring back the marshal home. Maybe more practical than Tenpou would ever be, indeed, the _taishou_ never cared enough to really try understanding the logic of dragon's mind.

oOoEarthoOo 

He was far and he was one against a lot. Usually he would have waited for them to reach the place where he had installed his sealing traps. He began running, nonetheless.

_It's not fair, _Tenpou thought_. This man is going to die because of my stubbornness to come alone because I wanted a break, damnit!_

Sometimes, divinity isn't enough realized the marshal. His eyes closed as suddenly a strange resolution grew in his mind. He had already broken the taboo about no killing already once. So, a little blood more? As far as it wasn't this man's one, who was running for his life, followed by the beasts. It wasn't only the fact they were _youkai_ which made the hate in Tenpou's chest boiling. These ones really were beasts. Hunting like a pack. And certainly not only for their survival like animals usually do. These Gyumao's former followers were hunting for the pleasure of the kill. And eating human flesh.

So Tenpou _gensui_ crossed the line. Sure, he had killed once. A fellow god even. It had been the will to survive and the rush of adrenaline. It wasn't the same as thinking of breaking such a rule with a cool head. He knew exactly what he wasn't supposed to do and what he was going to do however. But the decision was easy. So surprisingly easy, of breaking this divine taboo. _I'm crossing the Rubicon_… he thought. The limit between right and wrong. Legal and illegal. Divine and… What was the opposite of divine?

Whatever happen, there would be no way back. Even if nobody ever learned about that. Even if he would return Heaven unscathed. It was jumping into the unknown. So much unlike him. As a strategist, he always pondered. Never acted without much reflection and the certainty of being right. And today…

« Let the dice fly high… » he whispered, as he reached at last the creatures. The tranquilizer gun and the artefact used to seal _youkai_ fell on the ground. With his bare hands, he killed the first. They hadn't noticed his coming. He bent to grab a real weapon. It was a short sword (or a long knife, maybe) belonging to the _youkai_. He ran again. Fell on the predators' backs like lightning. And he fought. Hard. Quick. Lethal…

Ungodlikely, so.

One moment, he looked briefly at the blade covered with the red stickyness of brilliant blood. It was the color of broken law. And he resumed his fighting without more feelings.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N… Told ya Caesar would come back…

Let's sum up the « obscure reference ».

Rubicon: river between Italia and ancient Gallia Cisalpina. Caesar crossed it with his army in the night of January 11th-12th 49 BC, without the senate's autorisation, which marks the beginning of a civil war.

(In fact, it was forbidden to enter Rome's territory with an army, by fear of the political pressions wich might be enabled that way. It was kind of taboo, so what Caesar was doing was illegal and was considered like a coup d'état. If I remember right, he wanted to be nominated consul a second time…)

_Crossing the Rubicon_ means take an audacious and irrevocable decision. And accessoryly break a law…

_Let the dices fly high_… (_alea jacta est_): sentence Caesar is rumored to have said while crossing…


	15. Tangled Web

Disclaimer: I'm afraid the only characters who might be called « mine » are the ones with no names. Poor guys, nobody would want them, anyway… 

1) **Warnings : **This chapter is a bit (well, really) dark. I hope the take on the characters won't disturb you too much, but I rather picture characters who aren't saints or angels.

2) If you're interested (and you have the right no to be), this chapter was written long before the ones you read previously, and even before the last chapters of « Awakend Soul » which deal differently with the same subject.

**Reviewer's corner: **

**WolfKat4**: (hugs) Huge, HUGE cookie for you, you got it all right. I don't know if you are the only one who noticed, but you're certainly the only one who told me! Here is the proof of how much you were right… Forshadowing: I love the word…

**Zan-chan**: Yup, I liked the Caesar's reference. I had fun coming up with it. Glad you liked the last chapter…(and glad you came back home:P )

**Tiqa-chan**: Here is the next one…(btw, I'm still jealous you got Reload 5…)

And many thanks to the ones whom I bothered with my « Fated Guys »' obsession in « Heat of the Night » : **Narrizan** and **Attiqah** (and especially Cesmith…). (hugs tightly)

« Tangled Web » 

Kenren had known about the place and now he was down there. Quite logical. As urgent as an impulse, but logical. Just go down and find Tenpou, he had planned. It wouldn't be as easy as he had first thought, however. Earth is big place. And even a little corner of land with forest and mountains like the one he had been indicated made him feel a little lost, out of sudden. He had always loved Earth before, though! (Such a nice fishing place…)

And somehow, once there, something had bugged him at once. He could already feel it, while standing in this lonely place, like a chill down the spine, that he would see things he was highly unprepared to see…Do things he wouldn't have thought he would be able to do. Strange. He decided that it was the weather in here. Maybe he just wasn't used to the cold yet, that's all. He decided just shrugging the feeling off. Not to think of it. His eyes slid on the wild landscape, already looking for the familiar silhouette until he spotted a form.

Even knowing at first it wasn't Tenpou, he ran. The more he ran, the better the view was. A mortal. Just like stock-still here. Just weird enough for Kenren to slow down while getting closer…This man… The scene looked surreal. The man was slightly leaning forward and like cradling a bundle of fabric. Holding it as if it was the most precious thing in the whole world. Talking to himself (Who else? He was all alone…) between heavy pants. Muttering softly almost like praying.

« Thank the god, thank the god… » he couldn't help repeat endlessly, Kenren realized by silently coming nearer. _The god_. Not _the gods_ as in a familiar earthly saying. _Don't hope yet_, he tried to convince his heart. He stopped only a few steps behind the human being.

« A god? » the general echoed simply. Flatly. Surprise made the man turn towards him in fear and fall in a shocked silence. Kenren could feel his stare on the chakra on his forehead, these eyes bright of an idolatry on the verge of madness as he cowed and let himself go down on his knees, still cradling this absurd bundle of fabric.

«He had a chakra like me? How do you know it was a god? » Kenren still asked and held his breath.

« No chakra. But I was scared, I was praying… And he just came, terrible and…beautiful. » The last word added as an afterthought, slightly hesitant, as if the man was pondering the adequacy of the strange term. « And… _Run_. He said to run. And he began killing them… He saved _us_… » the man added with a crooked smile, his feverishly bright eyes looking towards the way he had been coming from. « No chakra…nothing like you… » And remembering suddenly who he might be talking to, he seemed to cow again, tightening his grip on his charge. But Kenren _taishou_ was already gone down the mountainside…

And he began killing them… 

It had often occurred to the general, even before meeting Tenpou. These _toushin_ gods carrying weapons which couldn't kill. How ironic. How ridiculous. What a contemptuous hypocrisy towards the creatures living on Earth! But Hell… He wasn't expecting such a bloodshed while looking for the marshal. The chill crawled again under his skin. Along with panic. There were corpses…They were too many and Tenpou was alone.

He heard rumors of fighting even before reaching the place. A few steps ahead, he saw Tenpou. Under strong emotions, the body is often quicker than the mind. The scream literally escaped his lips. In fact, it was a name.

oOoOoOo

Tenpou didn't count the ones he killed. They were too many. From nowhere, numerous foes had appeared around him, enraged, wild…And they wanted him dead. The mortal had had time to flee, he thought, but he wasn't really sure. But it wasn't time to think of that; trying to survive sounded like a better option. The blade in his hand was heavier and heavier. His shallow breath was burning his lungs. His arm hurt. Blood (his own or not, he wouldn't know) on his face was half-blinding him. And they were coming from everywhere. He stroke again and a form fell to his feet. Circular glance. No way to escape yet. A breath on his nape: he dodged a blow without thinking, turning in a smooth gesture to stab his foe.

The next one was already just in front of him. But the marshal froze, dazed. He was red-haired and red-eyed with a seemingly human face. The marshal's body was strained, but his mind never let go of its thought's speed. _Hanyou_. During this second, and because this resolute and stubborn face had something too much familiar and was too much a reminder of a recent nightmare, he held back the arm with the blade in his hand. Adrenaline had suddenly no more effect. Just now, that very second, he felt like he didn't care about this red-haired man killing him or not. He was far too tired, of fighting or living he wouldn't have known. And Tenpou let the darkness of exhaustion swallow him. All force left his body. He never heard the voice calling his name.

oOoOoOo

« Kenren's POV » 

They saw me and they flew. Just like that. Another god pops up, they have thought, I'm sure. They were certainly expecting that I wasn't alone. Only one remained. Unfortunately, the one with red hair hovering over Tenpou. A fallen Tenpou. _Deal with the threat, and then wonder if he is dead_. It's part of the military training. Easier taught than done, _nee_? _Don't look at the body. Look at the foe_…_Hanyou_, I noticed. Why was he still here? The _youkai_ were all already gone…Not that I complained there's only one left…

« Freeze! » I said. His red eyes met mine and he held up his blade to strike downwards to the body.

« No way. What do you know about acknowledgement or acceptation? You, a god! I kill him and I'll be one of them… » the halfbreed spat with the obvious contempt of the people who have known pain and hold it like a grudge against people they think are unfairly privileged.

_Acceptation_? At this unique word, in spite of me, I felt myself at once have a glance towards the out cold Tenpou. Maybe I knew more about acceptation than this taboo child could know, I thought bitterly. Not a good idea to « think » right now: he caught the sight of my unguarded state, and tried to take me aback, still speaking meaninglessly however, still spitting this bitterness in his heart… But how could gods know about a _hanyou's_ heart? Why would _I_ care?

« All you can expect from Earth's inhabitants is respect and reverence! But we, mere mortals or _youkai_, or people in between, all we are looking for is the place where we belong, and it's not so easy for us, for ME! Any of us wants to be saved! » he almost shouted, while striking again. Aiming at me.

But in the end, it was my gun which made its way towards the _youkai's_ forehead. But I didn't pull the trigger, suddenly tired of this meaningless fight.

« Move out of my way! » I said.

However, in the same time, my will to kill this man was amazing. I wouldn't have thought it possible. I didn't want to listen to him and about his life as a taboo child. I didn't want to know anything about that. My own problems were enough. I didn't want to _care_.

Once, I had just been joking about these tranquilizer weapons: even when you have the will to kill, you can't, I had said to Tenpou. How funny, now. Because obviously, all the _youkai_ being here were dead, indeed. And even more obvious, Tenpou had killed them all by himself. Really killed. Not scealed. And it would be for the better if nobody knew about it.

Maybe catching something of these thoughts in my look, the halfbreed was already fleeing, as quick as possible by limping. My gun fell on the ground. Just beside Tenpou's one. I kneeled a short time to grab any weapon. It was an axe. The heavy blade left my hand and dug into the departing half-youkai's back. He fell. I stared.

_Look_. _You died as one of them, you've found your place. Happy, now_? I thought. Pretty cynical, you're right... I felt just numb. Empty. Until I remembered Tenpou lying here on the muddy ground and covered with blood. And I forgot what I had just done because it didn't seem to matter any more.

oOoOoOo

(_But the wheel of Karma had seen. And reincarnation's way can take its time and the strangest of paths to teach lessons to former gods_.)

oOoOoOo

Tenpou wasn't dead. Kenren allowed himself a deep sigh and a brief moment of pure relief. He felt suddenly very tired, but it wasn't only physical. He cursed as rain began falling. Even if the strong sent of wet earth soon had a soothing effect on him, like refreshing his mind. He decided to drag Tenpou under a tall tree. In a silly gesture, he chose a place where he wouldn't have to behold the laying corpses. Kenren sat on the ground and settled his back against the hard trunk. He draw Tenpou's upper body in a loose embrace on his laps. His hand fell first on the other god's forehead, then lost itself in the dark hair. And he waited, letting his mind wandering. It was a strange reversal of the almost identical picture of a few days ago in the endless flowers fields of Paradise, he thought suddenly…It seemed so far back in the time, now…

« I don't understand you, marshal, » he mused out loud without meaning it.

He wasn't waiting for an answer from the unconscious god, of course. He got one nonetheless, as green eyes shot open and Tenpou heaved a deep sigh.

« I know. »

Short pause. Kenren lowered his gaze towards the green and still slightly unfocused eyes under the dark fringe. He wondered whether the marshal was awake since long. Maybe it was just a reflex: waiting to be sure he was safe before letting show he had come back among the livings. Unlike what Kenren expected, he didn't ask what his subordinate was doing here. Maybe knowing him too well, the marshal didn't need to…

« Anyway, I'm afraid you saw part of what I truly am, » Tenpou resumed, avoiding his gaze. « Did you enjoy the spectacle? » he added.

« I killed too, » Kenren gruffly replied.

Tenpou slowly turned his gaze upward to him and stared.

« I got you as dirty as I am… » the marshal stated, his eyelids veiling the sadness flushing in his eyes. And he wasn't referring to the blood marring the black leather on Kenren's coat. He looked somewhat stunned. The general didn't understood really the surge of anger that sight kindled in him.

« What are you doing here, for God's sake! I had to ask the dragon where you were… And this bloodshed? It wasn't enough for you a corpse in your library! » he forcefully whispered through gritted teeth, bending his body forward to have his face closer to Tenpou's one while speaking. And Tenpou bitterly laughed. His body even shook, Kenren could feel it against his.

« Don't worry! I'll pay the price, » the marshal answered at last, almost derisively. « A Karma's question. The blood you shed always come back in your face… Tomorrow or five hundred years later, you always pay the price… It doesn't matter… » And the marshal looked at his bloody hands raised above his face… « It doesn't matter…Leave me alone, please, Kenren… »

It worked once, not twice, the general thought. He couldn't leave like that again. Tenpou had to understand. _He _had to make him understand.

« No. No, because this is where I want to be. And if I have to sit here during 500 years more for you to understand that, I'll sit here for 500 years. »

« You're so blind Kenren. So Blind. You don't understand anything, do you? Why I can't allow you around… »

« What do you mean? » the general answered, sure he wouldn't like what was about to come.

« Do you know in how many things I have my hands in, Kenren? Do you know what happens in the jungle of Heaven's politics? Do you only know how many persons are trying to gain power while the emperor is rusting on his throne? »

« And Litouten is one of them, » cut Kenren, keeping the other from ending his speech.

« Yes, he is. But not the only one, » the marshal honestly answered, not really seing the point in the question, though.

« And he lusts after you. »

Long silence.

« He what? »

« Strategist, hu? Strange, the things you refuse to see… » Kenren commented dryly.

But he already guessed what the marshal was doing. He could see in his eyes the metallic glint of sharp reflection. Already far away, Tenpou was already pondering this new bit of information, matching it with various observations of his. Yes, maybe it could explain some things… Like this way the minister's gaze lingered on him which was always unsettling at the least. And this animosity (tainted of something else he couldn't quite explain before) which he couldn't relate only to the political game. And surprisingly, this plain dislike directed at Kenren, too, now that he thought of it… The thought was enlightening but highly disturbing.

The marshal raised up to his feet out of sudden, leaving Kenren a little distraught. Not knowing what to do of his hands, the general looked for a cigarette and his lighter in his pockets. But he didn't let the marshal out of his sight, though, following his moves from the corner of his eyes. The other god had left the relative shelter of the foliages to stand in the pouring rain. He reached out with one hand to his nape to take off the little leather string that kept his hair tight, letting the dark strands fall on his shoulders. Tenpou looked at the gray sky. Heaven felt very far from here. Anyway, he was almost blind with the blur on his lenses. He let the cold drops meet his forehead and run down his face. He held out his hands under the water, and rubbed them against one another as if to wash off the dried blood. Standing a bit far and because of the faint rumor of the downpour, he had to raise his voice to be heard by the general.

« Do you think it will remain as a reminder of blood? »

« The rain? » Hearing Kenren's mildly inquiring tone, you could have thought it was only some kind of idle conversation, as if nothing had just happened, as if everything was alright.

« Because there is what is washed off, now… » Tenpou went on. « But what is more rooted in memories, will it wake up anytime I hear rain? » He sounded almost detached, though. And the _taishou_ never had the timeliness to ponder this point. He heard a sound. A broken twig under a clumsy foot.

oOoOoOo

« Look, you see? They are alright! »

The mortal. Kenren had almost forgotten him. He imperceptibly relaxed and felt almost like smiling by thinking that the poor man could have been worried for two fighting gods. But you could expect strange things from a strange man which was still talking to the bundle of fabric he held tightly against his chest, couldn't you? But the green woolen ball chuckled in answer to the mortal's sentence.

« Is that a…child? »Kenren heard Tenpou inquiring very softly, as astounded as he, certainly.

The man looked up. Suddenly, his face had brightened. His hand grabbed a fold of fabric to reveal a smiling little face.

« Kannan. Her name is Kannan. Our daughters wear this name from grandmother to granddaughter: it's running in our family, » he said with pride in his voice.

Kenren looked at the child. Her eyes were beautiful. A divine emerald green. A color Kenren had already learnt to love. In fact, all of her was beautiful. Even Tenpou saw it. Without even realizing, the marshal came nearer of the child in her father's arms. He reached out with his hand towards the baby as if to caress her face. He stopped abruptly as he realized his hand was still matted with _youkai's_ blood. He was about to draw it back hastily. But the child grabbed one of his fingers so quickly it was almost stunning. Her tantalizing eyes staring at him, like playing, she put his finger near her mouth. A little bit of blood rubbed off on her cherubic face. The general glanced at the frozen marshal's face. Horror chilled him, Kenren could feel it. He reached out to grab Tenpou's arm, instinctively. The marshal straightened up rigidly.

Later, as the man departed with his daugther, they had had a clear view on his petite silhouette diminishing in the landscape. When he was invisible, Kenren suddenly stated:

« You saved her big time, you know? »

The look on Tenpou's face seemed a mask devoid of feelings.


	16. The Moth on the Chessboard

Disclaimer : Not mine. How did you guess?

Reviewer's corner : Okie. I'm sorry, I'm a bit caught by my studies: I have hardly any time to answer mails properly (I still haven't found the last time's one Tiqa-chan but I had your last answer! Damn Outlook!), to chat on msn (Zaaaaan-chan ! I miss you so much !) or even write ! (sobs) I'm sorry. I would have liked the R'sC to be longer and add an author's note to the chapter, but I can't.

Anyway : Tiqa-chan (luv U), Gorilaz ( I do my best), MikaSamu (Thaaaaaanks! I'm touched. I hope you won't mind the abrupt change of direction. I intended the reference to the future only like a parenthesis whose importance the characs would hardly be conscious of…), Zan-chan (so many thanks… I'm glad you like it so much !), WolfKat (I have answered your last mail, did I? (now I doubt) ), Sanada-chan (I was so glad you came back! And many, many thanks for the beta… (everybody repeat after me : thaaaaaaanks!))…Well, everybody who read, thank you all, and love you all…

Summary : The last battle seems no more than a half forgotten dream. Discussion over a chessboard.

« The Moth on the Chessboard »

« You saved her big time. »

The look on Tenpou's face seemed a mask devoid of feelings.

The marshal looked up to him wearily. The general didn't understand what he saw flickering on the marshal's face at that moment. Thinking of it later, he would settle on disbelief for lack of better inspiration. Maybe he was just trying to forget how much like plain, ominous and unexplainable horror it had looked. As Tenpou started walking, however, he simply followed. No words needed. Or if words had been once, he couldn't remember. Rain had stopped. Kenren simply assumed the strategist was heading towards some upper spot where he could have a view on the whole area. Not that he really cared where they were going, personally. But he just didn't like that heavy kind of silence. So he talked.

« What was the point of the first kiss? » he asked. He had spoken without thinking (well, he had to admit he never thought much before speaking). Or maybe because he thought about it too much. Since Tenpou was the one who spent his time running away from him, he felt justified wondering, anyway. Not that he was really expecting an answer. It would have been too easy. The marshal barked a short laugh but didn't look at him. Didn't say anything. For a while.

« You wouldn't like the answer, » Tenpou suddenly acknowledged out of the blue. Kenren almost tripped.

« Try me, » the general prompted, just above a whisper, trying to erase the faintest hint of surprise from his voice. This time he didn't know whether Tenpou wasn't answering because he didn't hear and thought the matter was settled or because he didn't want to. Patience wasn't his forte.

« So, what's the point in the first kissing? » Kenren asked louder. Tenpou suddenly turned around to hold his inquiring gaze.

« I thought it would make you run away, » the marshal admitted, as close to frankness as he was able to. For a mere second nothing happened. Then the fist caught him squarely in the jaw. The blow from the punch jostled his body against a tree trunk. Nothing unexpected, albeit a little late, Tenpou thought sarcastically. He knew well enough the temper of the general. He closed his eyes but didn't hit back. He smiled. Almost. The marshal was certain, this very moment, that his plan would finally make it. Kenren seemed ready to leave now. But he changed his mind and stopped walking. He had reached the same conclusion.

« No way I'm letting you _win_ this one. I'm not leaving you. »

« And what do you expect me to say? I'm glad? » Tenpou tried to sound cold. He only managed to sound bitter. « Let's go, we have to talk, » the green-eyed god added at last. And he resumed his walk. Kenren didn't understand. At all. Tenpou had been the one avoiding confrontation for days now. But he followed. He knew what he wanted. Even if he had always known it existed, this kind of invisible shell about the marshal. He felt like a moth bumping on it anytime he tried to come nearer.

oOo **Kenren's POV** oOo

Heaven again. Welcome back to Paradise! The place where everything had begun. And here we are. In Tenpou's office. Library, I should rather say. Nothing is out of the usual, so. But no. It isn't like the usual at all. I've spent a lot of time in this library. Always at ease. I recall friendly atmosphere, soft breeze coming from the outside, long talking, fine sake. But not today. It's been days since anything has been « normal » between us. Tenpou motions me towards a chair and takes another seat. Under other circumstances, I would think it's funny. I have always asserted this marshal ignored how to use something as simple as a chair…I have only seen him once sitting on a couch. Maybe it was because that day he was wounded…This new clue of abnormality gnaws at me.

« Tenpou, you're really… » But I find himself at a loss for words, not really knowing how to express what I mean. I pretend as if I have cut my own sentence only to light my cigarette.

« Whatever people want to see? » he ends pleasantly for me. His smile is shrewd. Distant. Fake. Never thought I'd ever hate his smile…But this is the heart of the problem, I have to admit.

And damn you! I'm in no mood for playing games, I want to scream as I see him grab a thing to put it on the table…It's a chessboard. Not the one he is used to play with, though, I notice. Never seen it before, in fact, which is strange, since I have always been pretty sure I knew this room almost as well as its owner (You don't know me, he keeps saying, though… Maybe he is right. But don't think of it, now. Don't.).

« It was a trade. I sold some information to our dragon to get my hands on it. » Tenpou answers my unsaid question with a somewhat satisfied grin. What the marshal wants, the marshal gets, his face screams. If it was the right time, I would almost laugh. Our dragon. I can already see Goujun sneezing… All the figurines look like dragons, by the way, even though the composition is the same as in any chess game. The sovereigns of each color look more finely carved, and little red stones are used to give them blazing eyes… No way…The more I squint at the white king, the more he looks like-

« He looks a lot like Goujun-sama, doesn't he? So, I think you're going to chose the black ones . » For a brief second, he looks like the old Tenpou, with this mocking smile. But as soon it has appeared, it is gone again. Ten-chan is gone. Two faces of the same coin. The secretive marshal is already back.

« Let's play, » he says.

And I let him do that. Lure me in this simple game. Avoid the talk.

« Your wish is my command, _Sir, _» I formally answer. His hand freezes a mere second in mid air before continuing to place the pieces on the board. This is more than sarcasm, the words were meant to hurt. I know Tenpou knows it.

oOoOoOo

The board was far much more precious than the little one Tenpou had used in order to teach the basics of the game to Goku, indeed. The _saru_ wasn't a good player. But he was stubborn, and he liked spending time with the marshal. The hours of playing this game freed Konzen from his charge for a few hours. That's why the lessons where greatly appreciated by Kanzeon's nephew all the same. He said out loud it gave him free time. Eventually, he often stayed in the library, however, the marshal being able to play and chat at the same time (and often offering very fine sake to his guests). And Kenren often dropped in, usually spending his time bent over Goku's shoulder and teasing him, but indirectly learning the game's rules along the way. But it was the first time Tenpou offered the general to challenge him with chess.

The two of them had really two different ways of playing. Tenpou didn't talk. Already moving a pawn before the general's fingers had even let go of his chess piece from the last move. Quick mind and dexterous gesture of spidery fingers swooping above the game. Instant answer. Eyes focused. Unblinking. Cigarette forgotten at the corner of his lips. Kenren forgotten in front of him. Whole world summed up into these little wooden squares inhabited with figurines. Which left Kenren maybe more nervous than he let show. More conscious of untold stakes than he was ready to admit. The general knew how smart Tenpou was. It made him clumsy. Pushing over pawns in his hand's way without meaning to. Changing strategies awkwardly. Sometimes lifting a piece to put it down at once, at the very same place. Balancing. Silent. Unkenrenish. He couldn't go on with the subdued pretense of the obedient subordinate indulging his officer's sudden hobby of playing a game any longer. He had utter need to break silence.

« Does it hurt? » Kenren suddenly asked in the midst of the game, looking at his adversary's face, the bruise just under the left eye.

« Hn? Just the jaw… » Tenpou replied, enigmatic without meaning it, still enthralled in the pattern of black and white on the chessboard. Just the jaw? Where else could it hurt? The general thought in wonder, observing him, without the marshal noticing. But he couldn't see anything, as usual, through the lenses that reflected light like the best of shields. Kenren wanted them out of his way. Maybe the god he was looking for was hiding just behind. Instead of moving for pawns, his hands flew towards the marshal's face, reaching for the glasses.

« Very funny Kenren. And how am I supposed to see the game if you do that? Just so typical of you… » And the marshal slightly shakes his head in mock desperation and Kenren knows, just knows, there is more to it behind these words… Glasses fall back in place, and Tenpou keeps on playing. Not for long though.

« Stop now. » Tenpou's hand making a placating gesture above the board.

« Hu? You just realized I was about to win, that's it? » Just can't help. Being rash. Being himself. Bragging. Being Kenren because the marshal doesn't want to be Ten-chan, perhaps. Show him the whole world won't stop turning if people act true to their selves and their immediate feelings…But Tenpou doesn't care. His attention is somewhere else. The game, always the fucking game.

« Don't make me laugh, you're checkmate in three moves. Now it's just the board I needed. If I do… that, » the marshal said, pushing decisively one of his white pawns.« Now, do you know what's a metaphor? »

« Yes, I know what a metaphor is, » Kenren answered, a little pissed off. Whoever having among his acquaintances a bookworm like Tenpou _gensui_ knows what's a metaphor, because these kind of people don't know what simple sentences are. They are always using metaphors. And he had spent an awful lot of time talking with the marshal.

« Good. Now look. Can't you see? »

But it doesn't matter much to him, what the general will answer, because Tenpou is not really listening anymore. Because _he_ does see. This is true: this game is perfect. He knows the general thinks he is again eluding the answers his subordinate his seeking. But it isn't true. This game is the perfect for the words he has to say. Find inspiration. And never, never have to raise his gaze towards the demanding red eyes.

There is his whole life displayed in front of him. He almost grins. Kenren is right. His white king looks a lot like Goujun-sama. But the dragon king reminds him better of the rook. Standing on the edge of the board like the dragon on the edge of the political game. Watching. Seemingly indifferent. But the same righteousness, straightforwardness as the tower, when he deigns acting. The marshal keeps looking at the pieces, sometimes shyly brushing them from the nicotine-stained tips of his fingers. Almost affectionate, perhaps. Who the king could be then… ? Konzen. Maybe Konzen as a golden king – sun king– golden sun – one child's sun…Immovable, or only one step at a time. That is, until he was trapped to castling, defying his own nature to survive. In fact, he hoped Konzen would be able to do just that, with a little help.

He related rather to the queen. Not that he felt like a spouse, of course (once, only once punching Litouten –again- in the face for calling Kenren his husband…Fortunately or unfortunately he still had some restraint and so much more important things to do). Like the queen, he felt ready and able of every move, _everything,_ to achieve his goals, protect and win. And maybe that made Kenren as the knight (looking rather like a seahorse on the dragonic board), stubborn as a mule but seeing the only paths the queen was unable to follow. And so on, they were all here on the board. Friends. Fellows soldiers and subordinates. And foes. So many foes on the other side.

However, the marshal doesn't remember exactly when pawns became people anytime he looked at them (But the contrary is not true, somehow. He has never thought of people like pawns). Maybe is it one of the discoveries he made while playing with Goku.

_« You could have won, if you had sacrificed this one to protect yourself… » he had carelessly said once, just before taking down the kid's king._

_« Poor pawn, » the revolted child had exclaimed. Upset golden gaze. Little (manacled) hands clumsily cradling the said pawn as if Tenpou was about to try to harm it again… « I didn't want to get him killed! »_

_Killed. As if speaking of a real individual._

And now that the relation was made, even playing chess became harder and harder. So what about real life! People were precious, he had always known. Even before Goku.

And it wasn't even remotely the scariest thought. The second lesson had been Kenren's. He had never once thought of reciprocity, before Kenren, he admitted it. Another lesson for Him who didn't want to risk other lives whenever he thought he was able to cope. Which made him such an individualist on the battlefield (Kenren's bitter laughter ringing in his ears : being of Tenpou _gensui's_ men is like being fifth wheel! ). And them. People who didn't want to let him face danger alone (words of reproach from soldiers, _his men,_ as they suddenly stood to guard his back. And later, Kenren, Goujun, not so long ago, in his library…).

How come it felt so strange, people caring about him when he so cared about them himself? Another temptation, all the same. Because this devotion could have been grounds for power and ambition. Too much, this faith some of his soldiers, or even Goujun in his aloof way, put on him. So easy it would be to forget individuals in the light of so called greater goals, and forget how important they are, any single one of them. But not being a puppet master meant cutting all the threads tying him to people. Safer. But Kenren needn't know, until now. And now Kenren still didn't even _want_ to know.

And suddenly Tenpou is talking like he never did, taking the general aback, for once shutting him up with words flowing without control from his mouth, revealing more of himself than he ever did, more of his plans, of his goals, of his fears, of his doubts, of his foes, of the dangers he faces, of power, of decay, of stakes…Punctuating each sentence with sharp moves of pieces on a board which suddenly reminds the general of the too numerous battlefields he knew in his life. Opening the eyes of this same general who thought Tenkai was no more than a place and a few people to care about but never really knew that the whole Paradise could crush these beloved people if he were not careful. Tenpou calls that politics.

« Then? » Kenren finds himself asking only because Tenpou is talking to him at last, and all the same fearing the answer.

« You can't gamble with such things! I refuse to believe people are no better than pawns to use! »

At last, green eyes cross red ones. A level gaze. And a sigh, because the marshal sees very clearly that Kenren still refuses to understand why it means he can't leave him any room in his life. And suddenly he speaks very quietly, very softly, almost affectionately. He is going to word it simply. Because Kenren doesn't realize the decision is not his to make.

« That's why I can't let you make your own choice : you're the pawn, I'm the player. A wild card like you could kill me. And I could have to sacrifice a pawn. That's why I don't want to see you ever again. »

oOo **Kenren's POV **oOo

He talks. And talks. Turns my world upside down with words, showing me Paradise as I never saw it. And he knows it. No timeliness to cut in. As he stops, I don't register the silence at once.

« Then? » I tentatively ask.

« You can't gamble with such things! I refuse to believe people are no better than pawns to use! »

But I know that! I know he is not like that! That leaves me speechless. And I wish I was as gifted as him. As smart. I wish I could answer rightly without thinking. But all I can do is keeping my mouth shut, while the anger is slowly boiling inside. Because I know that when I snap, I will sound childish, because it's my hurt feelings that will talk. He will brush my protest with a single move of his hand…The truth is, I don't understand where this discourse leads…

And then he looks up at me. Kind. It is Ten-chan at last. And however, all I can do is brace myself for anything that will come.

« That's why I can't let you make your own choice : you're the pawn, I'm the player. A wild card like you could kill me. And I could have to sacrifice a pawn. That's why I don't want to see you ever again. »

Because he is still speaking. Using words like blows. I was wrong. It's not Tenpou. It's not Ten-chan. It's the marshal.

But as usual, I can't keep my temper from flaring for long.

« I don't understand you. If you don't want to use me like a puppet, why don't you let me MAKE MY CHOICE, damn it. You don't want me to worry about you. Fine. I nearly hate you now. You don't want me to be your tool. Fine. I never listen to you anyway. » It was his turn to avert his eyes « Just let me stay around. »

« You're a fool Kenren. » There is no animosity in the statement, but fondness. It's infuriating.

« Well… Is it to be a fool to know what I want ? » And I resolutely refuse to look at that marshal. But I hear him sigh. « I could say the words, » I resume « Name the feeling. If you want to know how much I am a fool, » I say stiffly.

I have seen him. He flinched.

« Feelings aren't relevant, » he states blankly after a time. It is as close of an apology as he can allow, I guess. His gesture is almost tender as he catches my wrist, brushing my skin, incidentally, sending shivers in my arm, guiding my unresponsive hand to my black king and pushing it over. Deafening sound of onyx fallen on the wooden chessboard.

« Checkmate. »

But he doesn't sound like he won anything.

oOoOoOo

Kenren doesn't remember leaving. But he admits it hass to become a habit. He has never retreated on a battlefield, before. So how come this man always achieve in sending him away? He can't help but wonder. And once again, he feels empty. And light headed. But the situation is different. Things are quite clear. He doesn't explain either how the revelation struck him while walking away.

« Ho, it was only that? » Kenren thinks.

Because at last, he knows Tenpou. He understands. He had thought the man was somehow broken, a strange split persona : Tenpou the eccentric, Tenpou-gensui, Ten-chan…He was wrong. There is a whole person. Who makes choices. Tenpou-_gensui_ exists to protect the ones Ten-chan cares about. So deceptively easy. The only one Tenpou doesn't mind to put in danger is himself. Which is simply not acceptable.

Of course, he had felt like a moth bumping against the glass of a lamp while trying to reach for Tenpou. Because the marshal looked so much further than that…He was the one looking at the lamp, watching the moth flying around it oblivious of the lethal danger of the flame lying just behind the glass…But sometimes, Kenren _taishou_ felt like a gambler. He liked risk. If he were a moth, he would certainly be the kind of moth willing to play with fire, he was sure…

**oOo To be continued ooo **


	17. Minister's Pawns

**Reviewer's corner : **

Thanks to all of you who waited so long for the chapter. Sorry about that. A lot of work and no time to write… I apologize.

(I can't believe it! Now, you can answer logged-in reviewers directly! Well, I'll try next time.)

**WolfKat4** : As you see, the busy me hasn't even time to write the following of the story, and I will even leave Kenren and Tenpou a moment to play a little with Shien and Zenon… You must hate me now, right? But many, many thanks for reading so far…

**Tiqa-chan :** Thanks for your last review as well! So, still enjoying your holydays?

And **Zan-chan **: I really loved the Kou you did for me. I wanted to tell it again…

**Not beta-read. You're free to flame.**

**« Minister's Pawns »**

Zenon has been the only one to notice the marshal coming back (or rather sneaking back?) in Tenkai - Kenren _taishou_ very close on his heels - from wherever he had disappeared for the last few days. Unfortunately, the wooden panel of the library's red door is too thick to hear anything of the two _toushin_ gods' conversation. So, hidden in a corner, Zenon is waiting outside Tenpou _gensui's_ office. In his boredom, he is lazily smoking. And Zenon remembers why he is here. He has got his reasons, mind you.

oOo Flashback oOo

_« A spy. »_

_As he stated what he wanted, Litouten's smile had been somewhat feral. It was the one that said he could crush you if you weren't about to comply and serve him. It boded menace. Zenon was not really impressed by the man. Even if he was well aware he was ambitious and so on even more dangerous. On the other hand, before Litouten (and Goujun), most of the officers of the army hadn't been prone to employ him. Something about the eye they thought missing bothered them, perhaps. So he had accepted the job. Anything for a bit of action._

_The same evening, he had joined Shien at the bar in a corner of the Western army's officers' dining hall. He doesn't remember any more when he first caught the habit of sitting near the silent god each time he entered the place, every single evening. But he does remember right the first time he noticed the other toushin god henceforth waited for him to sit at his side and order sake before starting to drink his own awful tea._

_« A spy. » Shien's face had been unreadable, as he had repeated the word. The way he had talked revealed nothing. _

_« I know what you're going to say, » Zenon had snorted, playfully blowing his cigraette's smoke cloud towards the unruffled god's face._

_« You do? »_

« You're going to say it is not honorable. » For once, he had caught the fighting god's complete attention. He could almost feel the intensity of the gaze weighing on him through the half open eyelids as he resumed: « I'm not speaking of youkai's suspicious moves on Earth. The minister wants me to spy people here. In Heaven. »

_« Will you? »_

_« Aren't you the one who says orders are meant to be followed? » he had asked, not really waiting for an answer. As expected, he got none. And Shien only stared at the green liquid slowly cooling in his cup. Perhaps his fingers gripped the hot porcelain a little harder, but Zenon wouldn't be sure with the long sleeves of the pale yukata almost hiding the other god's hands to the fingertips _(1). _After all, Shien was the same god who feigned to believe Litouten asked him to keep watch on the toushin taichi only for the kid's safety. Sometimes, Zenon thought Shien might end up hating him for making him rub his face in his own contradictions._

oOo

But the door opens. It was about time. He was feeling bored. And Zenon hastily crushes his ciggie butt on the otherwise spotless waxen floor, maybe smirking a little because he _knows_ the reproachful look Shien would throw him if he were here.

This is the general who comes out. He quietly closes the door behind him, looking like in a kind of a daze while walking away from the library, and unknowingly coming closer to the hidden god.

« Ho, it was only that? » Zenon hears the other _kami_ mutter. Kenren _taishou_ seems calm. Which is quite abnormal, the other god has to admit. The general usually brings mayhem as soon as he can be spotted in a place.

In fact, Kenren is thinking. He thinks he was closer of this man whose office he is leaving right now than before he ever touched him. Even if he understands him better. He doesn't know which one is the best. That's strange.

But Zenon can't know it. He is only looking from afar. Watching. Spying. It's what he does. One eye is enough for that.

As the general stops for a mere second on his tracks to light a cigarette (Zenon would be tempted to do the same if discretion weren't needed), he is close to the point of being almost able to touch him. Weren't he so absorbed in his own thoughts, the general certainly wouldn't have failed noticing him. The god with the scar closes his eye as if to merge himself better in the darkness of his chosen corner, and breaths slowly. Deeply.

Smoke, leather, sweat, blood, rain. An Earthly scent. Wait, blood? Too much blood even for a _toushin_ god. The general smells of Death. Which is a forbidden scent in here. Zenon knows he won't tell Litouten about the blood. Zenon will knock the minister's office door, bow (even if he hates bowing in front of anybody and especially this man), tell Litouten that the marshal has come back. But that's all. Perharps he will tell Shien. Later.

You would think he has his own secrets to protect. It is the _youkai_ blood in him that allows him this keenness of the smelling sense. The _youkai_ blood in his veins is the same that leaves almost invisible brown smudges on the dark leather of a battle uniform. A thing he doesn't want to share with his « master ». You would think that. You could.

Or maybe was it just that the white dragon was right. With this reptilian gaze which could pierce through people, maybe the Western king had judged him well. When the minister, as an honor, had been given a real soldier to serve under him – out of the _toushin taichi's_ men whom he used as his owns anyway – it had been decided the man would be taken from the Western army. Zenon was here when the white dragon had heard the tiding of the decision. He remembers the stiffness in the dragon's shoulders has he had 'agreed' to give away one of his men. He remembers what the dragon said with a meaningful glance, once all alone with him. That he would be at loath giving the minister somebody who'd execute _blindly his every whims._

He remembers the dragon chose him.

**oOo a few days later oOo**

People look, but sometimes they don't see. They believe they do. They believe they can know these people they watch from afar. But appearances are deceptive.

That day, a fighting god called Shien looked at a general. A unusual sight, really. A grown man sitting in a cherry tree! The red-haired god wasn't conscious of the strange picture he made, simply. The _taishou's_ quiet scarlet gaze was lost in the empty space. The sake jar usually hanging to his hip was now awkwardly put half on his thigh, half on a branch. Maybe was he vaguely smiling, but the slight curl of his lips might be interpreted as bitterness from any other place than the one from where Shien was observing him. Like a slow rain, _sakura_ petals were falling about the leather-clad man, or sometimes straight into the little cup the general cradled between his fingers . He looked like he didn't care. Or _sakura_ petals added extra flavor to the strong alcohol, perhaps. And a long, long time after that, Shien will remember this day. This picture. But Shien was a god with a mission.

« I was looking for you, » he stated. The simple sentence shattered the silence and the moment. Then, with all the respect due to a fellow soldier he asked a question he wasn't at all supposed to ask, though:

« What are you doing here? » Curiosity sounded foreign in this usually blank voice.

Kenren noticed him at last and stared. Or maybe just remembered a similar scene, another person.

« Flowers are good. Women are good too. Plus, I have good wine with me…What more could I ask for? » His grin was still here. Fiercely present.

And a long, long time after that, Shien will remember these words as well. Would he ever guess, this willingly blind fighting god how much irony, how much unresolved anger were hiding in this casual statement? No, he wouldn't. But he admitted his indiscretion deserved no more than this evasive words and kept on.

« I have been sent to fetch you. You have been assigned to a new mission on Earth. _Youkai_ beasts regulation. Your last accomplishment and capacities in this field has been well noticed in the high spheres, » he recited.

« I was serving under Tenpou _gensui_, then… » Kenren slowly answered. If the tone was non-committal, the arched eyebrow was definitively suspicious.

« The marshal will not be available. A commanding staff meeting is scheduled at the date, » Shien impertubably replied.

The old Kenren would have accepted the task without a blink. Action at last, he would have thought. But not anymore. Maybe the gift Tenpou gave him - this knowledge which he had offered to him like a new set of eyes on a plate - was a poisonous gift. It was the end of recklessness. The same price the marshal was willing to pay to shape a better world in the measure of his possibilities. Kenren's smile was now a smirk.

Shien. Through Tenpou's eyes, Kenren could see. Nataku's man. Or rather Litouten's man. High spheres were nothing else than a certain minister, thus. Why recommend him? Nooooo, Litouten hated him. He had chosen him for a reason. Kenren could guess which one. But he wasn't one to die easily. And if the minister thought he could strike Tenpou through him, what an idiot!

One second, Kenren thought of telling Tenpou later about this fishy mission, but he quickly shrugged off the idea. They weren't married after all. Ho, en the marshal was too hasty-tempered. Would be able to tie him to a chair… again…

« I hope it's no suicide mission. I'm a _kami_. No kamikaze (2), » he spat.

« You're given an escort, » Shien testily answered. « I'll be commanding my men to back you up. »

But unlike Tenpou, the general wouldn't let this knowledge change him. He was a show off who liked to provoke people. And truth always escaped his lips, any time it had to. Sometimes, things just needed to be said.

« How logical. You do that well, right? Just standing here… Motionless…Why would you serve me better than you serve Nataku? »

But he didn't wait for an answer. Didn't want one. Didn't need one. He just jumped out of his beloved cherry tree, gracefully landing beside the other god, telling him by brushing past him that he would meet him again at the Western gate in a few hours for this mission. But as an afterthought, he added, by throwing the words without really caring about their effect, oblivious of the mad widening of rarely seen green eyes:

« Somebody talked me about you, once. A smart guy. He said something about your chakra. Three dots. 'A chakra and two more dots for the eyes you keep closed'. His words. »

Indeed, Shien stood there for a long time after the general's departure. Motionless. This shock was the first crack. In his armor of willing blindness and illusion of honor. Wind suddenly blew harder. In the renewed thick rain of petal, the light-colored _yukata_ of the god became almost invisible.

oOoOoOo

They were sitting together at the bar. Zenon knew Shien was about to leave. A mission. Nothing unusual. Unlike… Unlike this _sakura_ petal standing out on the pale fabric of the other god's sleeve like a blasphemy by comparison with Shien's usual standard of neatness. It was strange the green-eyed god hadn't noticed it already. Zenon was looking at thetiny flower bit with intensity, utterly unable to tear his unic eye away of it. Very tempted to reach for it and brush it away. About to, in fact. Shien's brief words startled him, freezing his fingers inches away from soft slikiness of the grey fabric.

« I think Litouten expects from me to stand aside and let him be killed. »

Zenon blinked. Needed a few seconds more to remember what they were talking about. Ho, Kenren _taishou_.

« Will you? »

Shien didn't answer.

_Anyway, you do that well, right? Just standing here… motionless_…

He just stood up and left. He hadn't touched his cup of tea.

Zenon sighed. He couldn't help. He was unable to mind his own business. By the way, he had long decided Shien's one was his, too, since the day Shien had himself decided he cared enough to express him (in his laconic sort of way of course) his condolences for his wife's death. Zenon was this kind of man. He absentmindedly began sipping his alcohol, setting up a way to interfere…

Kenren _taishou_. If rumors were true, he might had a possibility…

**oOo The very next day oOo**

The three knocks at the thick red panel of the library's door sounded urgent. A bit louder than necessary. Too much anyway for being the usual respectful ones of his men. Not Kenren either, Tenpou instantly knew. Kenren never knocks. He decided he could ignore the newcomer a few seconds and kept smoking and staring through the window at the general-empty cherry trees down there…

_I admit it, Kenren, the disappearing act is not funny, _Tenpou thought. _Now, if only I could find you… You're messing with my plans… I'd rather know where you are, not to have to worry when I need to concentrate on other things…_

« Come in, » the marshal said at last.

If rumors were true (they often were and he had many sources), Litouten was about to move. His aim remained unknown. It was precisely what bothered Tenpou. He hated dwelling in the dark. He let go of an aggravated sigh, all too conscious of the presence in the room and eventually raised his gaze to the newcomer. The one-eye _kami_ quietly held his gaze.

oOo

People look, but sometimes they don't see. They believe they do. They believe they know these people. But appearances are deceptive.

That day, a fighting god called Zenon looked at a marshal. A strange sight. Maybe wasn't he conscious of the picture he made, this man ignoring chairs and couch, perched on a windowsill. Not the one for formalism either, was he?

« I do know you. You're Litouten's spy, » Tenpou suddenly stated, with a flash of recognition in his eyes. And Kenren had talked about him once, too. But it would sound rude to ask of the _toushin_ god whether is chakra was really hidden under his scar… Why did he have to always forget the name…Ho, that was it. A philosopher's name:

« Zenon. Cigarette? » the marshal added by throwing carelessly a ciggies' packet across the room without waiting.

Zenon caught it flying. He arched an eyebrow, either acknowledging he was a spy (how the hell this bookworm could know? this furrowed brow seemed to tell…) or just letting slide the absence of a –_sama_ while Tenpou was referring to the minister…The red-head eventually shrugged the matter off and let go his machine gun off his shoulder to drop it against a wall, as if in a pacifying gesture.

Plus, the _kami_ had a strange behavior since he had entered the library, Tenpou had noticed. He was discreetly looking everywhere, as if surprised of the things he could behold in the place. The green-eyed _kami_ briefly wondered what troubled him so much. It always would come in handy to know such thing…

Zenon was now staring at the frog. Tenpou almost smiled. The thing decidedly had a lot of success, indeed. The marshal strode towards the desk, then casually let a few ashes from his cigarette fall in the ashtray.

« It comes from Earth, right? » the red-haired _toushin_ god reluctantly asked, as if under the spell of an unwanted impulse.

The brunette frowned slightly. Ho, of course. That was why! He should have remembered sooner that this god was rumored to have a family on Earth. The odds and ends in the office were certainly intriguing him. This Zenon had to be rather used to the gods' contempt (or indifference at the best) for the world down there, and meeting somebody with the same interest as him had to be rather surprising…

« Of course. I like the place, » the marshal genially replied.

Good. Unsaddle the interlocutor. And Tenpou knew he could look very innocent - almost armless - anytime he wanted… He _really_ enjoyed himself at it. A Litouten's spy in his den? What a treat! He couldn't help but study the man better. Especially the feelings the soldier was trying not to let show on his face, like this… Sadness? How come ?

Wait a minute. Not have a family. Had had a family. They were dead. Tenpou remembered having heard about that, too. One second he pondered presenting his condolences, then thought better of it. It wasn't his role.

« Kenren _taishou_ was sent to Earth for a mission, yesterday. Litouten's will. I thought you should know, » Zenon suddenly blurted out, averting his gaze and his face from Tenpou's scrutiny.

To him, the equation was ridiculously simple. If marshal and general were as involved in each other as people pretended them to be, the man in front of him wouldn't let his subordinate face danger without his help. Which meant Shien wouldn't have to chose between integrity and obedience. Not yet.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the marshal instantly letting go of his armless eccentricity's pretense. The only gaze as piercing as the one the marshal thew him that he had ever seen had been a dragon's one. Zenon even thought he was maybe a little late in realizing he was nothing more than 'the enemy's spy' for the man in front of him.

« So… Litouten want me out of his path for a while, right? » A question which wasn't fishing for an answer, since the marshal was already keeping on, maybe only thinking out loud while letting his gaze wandering again through the window, towards the cherry trees… « I just figure the minister thinks any devoted husband would at least warn his _wife_ he won't be here to warm _her_ bed for a few days and expects the _spouse_, worried by this dubious mission, to be willing to interfere. But Kenren – damn him, by the way - didn't tell. So he sent you. » Tenpou icily said.

Diversion. The threads of Litouten's plan were easy to grasp: Tenpou was well aware the minister tried to kill two birds with one stone: trying to get rid off a general he couldn't stand, and if possible, letting the marshal know so he leaves the place to rescue him. Which would let him the field free in Tenkai. But for what? Of course. An important meeting of all officers of the Army was scheduled. So, was it where Litouten was about to strike? Smart. Over a chess board, the move would have brought the worthy adversary an appreciative smile. But life isn't a chessboard.

Zenon flinched. As for him, he had never thought of the situation that way.

« Do you mean he really wanted _you_ to know? »

He felt a sickening feeling, the pain of having a master one can't respect. He had just played the part the minister had expected the general to perform all by himself to lure the marshal out of Paradise.

« I didn't know, » he rasped, tightening his fists and remembering his reasons to have come.

« You didn't know, » echoed flatly Tenpou, ghost of a bitter laugh in the throat and smile frozen on his face. Of course Zenon didn't know: the difference between a player and a pawn… But then, why was this Zenon here? Not knowing made Tenpou cruel…

« Or is it that the pain of losing your spouse was so deep you wanted to spare me the same feeling? How considerate… » He didn't bother hiding his despise any more either.

Sarcasm made the god with a scar flinch.

« And I thought he might have fired me if he ever had known I had warned you! »

« He can't. You're a soldier. Since when has Litouten his word to say in matter of military matter? » Tenpou distractedly pointed, slightly taken aback.

« You'll learn it soon. Maybe he hasn't the word, but he is influential enough. Or he will take the prerogative soon. I wouldn't assume you're not aware of the fact… »

Without waiting for a permission (he didn't want to meet the hard green eyes again), Zenon reached for the crumpled ciggie packet on the desk to light a new one. Trying hard to ignore that the emerald gaze was still here.

Touché. The guy was smart, interesting even, Tenpou thought. He was absentmindedly looking at the bony fingers of the other _kami_ idly fidgeting with the lighter afterward. It helped him thinking. So it was what the minister was looking for… Broaden his influence in the military spheres out of his being the _toushin taichi's_ father. Power under his own name… The meeting like a perfect occasion.

Impossible, though. Vain, even. The four dragons would never agree. They alone were the guardians of Heaven. In sympathy for his inner thoughts, his head nodded his disbelief, his dark fringe veiling his face for a while.

The marshal's silence was unsettling. With a harsh gesture, Zenon suddenly threw his head backwards, sending a thick cloud of smoke to the ceiling through his nostrils, and asked:

« Will you go? To Earth, I mean. » Only sheer curiosity coloring the throaty voice.

« Did the pain of the loss subside ever since? » Tenpou shot back.

The marshal's voice had softened. No mask left, strangely. Tenpou _gensui_ wasn't looking directly at him, but Zenon was well aware that he would catch the sight of any reaction in the reflection of the window.

The _loss_…Mirei.

« No, » he answered in earnest.

Tenpou sighed. It didn't let him much of a choice, right?

_Damn you. DAMN YOU, Kenren…_

Zenon was already about to leave, but the marshal didn't want it that way. Now that the man was here, he would make him useful, at least. There were other things he wanted to know.

« Who did they give to the _taishou_ as an escort? »

The call stopped dead the other god as he was bending to retrieve his machine gun still against the wall near the door. A split second, Zenon thought he wouldn't answer. Then he realized the marshal would learn about it soon or later anyway and certainly wouldn't brag in front of Litouten about his information's source either… So he shrugged and talked.

« They gave him the _toushin taichi's_ men. »

« _Kuso._ » It was so easy to disguise that like an honor, Tenpou knew. The general wouldn't have been able to refuse and choose his own men. And the marshal clearly remembered Kenren's disgust of the men who hadn't helped Nataku during his missions on Earth. « They gave him Shien, » Tenpou winced.

Zenon almost surprised himself as the protestation shot trhough his mouth against the marshal's dismayed tone, so instinctively standing for the other _toushin_ god: « He is a good man! Honorable… »

« But he is just blind to some realities… I know. But sometimes this isn't enough of an excuse. The blow will be hard the day he realizes, » surprisingly agreed the marshal, reducing the other kami to silence.

The man with the scar slowly bowed as any subordinate should before leaving the room. However, he was sure the other god didn't even spare a glance on his departure.

oO o To be continued oOo

(1) Yes, long sleeves. Sue me.

(2)Yes : BIG Bright anachronism. But I don't remember Minekura sensei minding this kind of thing much, though. )

Author's notes :

If you notice well, Litouten is quite unlucky with his servants and his child who refuse to help him set up the Konzen-taichi. It's a deal I made with Nataku… (in spite of the minister's threats I receive everyday…Lol!)

If I remember right, there is a moment in the second season of the anime, when Zenon stood not so far of Goujun while training some soldiers…

Tenpou knows since the beginning Zenon is a spy: the way I have pictured the marshal so far, don't tell me you're surprised…


	18. Mosaics of Events part 1

_**Disclaimer : Not mine. The bishous prefer their rightful owner… I don't blame them…**_

_**For the ones who were waiting for the story. I'm awfully sorry… By the way, I went a bit « experimental » as well while writing, so I fear you might be disappointed with this chapter. I apologize. Other POVs for this chapter are coming soon, I hope.**_

Private :

_**Sanada. I do not know what to say. Your patience with my typing mistakes and my terrible spelling and grammar is amazing… Your job on these chapters is always wonderful. Dunnot know what I'd do without you… Thanks and thanks again. Much love.**_

**_Hellsfirescythe. I dunnot know what late means…_**

**_Tiqa-chan. Got the file alright this time ?_**

**And at last… ZAN-CHAN ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ! HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAY TO YOUUUUUU ! **

_**« Mosaics of Events »**_

_**part one**_

**oOo TENPOU oOo**

**If you were a marshal…**

You would refuse to think of what you are doing. You would just run and go where your general is supposed to be. Deliberately ignore the feeling of trepidation you experience each time you feel the contact of uniform's leather and sweat on your skin, the mad pounding of blood in your temples. The only word that would come to your mind, then, would be _"folly."_ You are performing a folly to rescue another fool who might not even need you. Afterall Kenren is a big boy (even if he doesn't always act like it) and the best of fighters. You're currently leaving Litouten a free field in Heaven, so you're playing the minister's game, blowing up your chance to counter him. So, you would not think. Resolutely not think. You're not a fool ; you have never been in spite of appearances. But you would look pretty much like one, right now...

Time would fly as quickly as your steps on the dark grounds of Earth, and you would easily reach the place you were looking for. Zenon has told you everything you needed to know. The huge _youkai_ beasts — looking like degenerated dragons — favour deep caverns and dark holes. Not that difficult to find out. Leaning over the hem of the helm, you would spot them easily, cattle-like on a small hill not so far from the entrance of the hideout, these celestial beings, the hands of Heaven supposed to bring war and divine justice from the skies. Soldiers, just like you. Soldiers who don't fight. You wouldn't be surprised, though. You would have known it all along. They are standing here, they are waiting. Supposedly for their officer to come back. Officially. Or for him to be killed. Kenren will die and no one moves.

You would not slow down your pace, of course not. Your hand would reach for your side as you make your way through, in the middle of them. Your fingers would curl around smooth leather strings covering a cold metal hilt. There would be this short sword in your hand. It comes from Earth, it is no heavenly weapon. You already killed _youkai_ with it last time you were on Sekkai. Kenren saw you, Kenren killed too. He had had that funny look on his face as he saw you bending without a blink to retrieve the blade you had embedded in a body during the fight. On your way through these lines of immobile soldiers, your leather-clad shoulder would brush many, many silken sleeves _(who can decently fight wearing silk yukata?_). When some of them would turn to look at this intruder who is jostling them to reach the gloomy entrance of the monsters' lair, they would hastily avert their gaze, afraid of the expression they would decipher on your face, this burning spite that would make them step back away from you. The soldiers would have heard you growl. A threatening sound emerging from the depths of your throat.

« What kind of soldiers are you all to obey such orders? Isn't it treason to stay behind? »

You would not even shout the words, hardly above a whisper they would flow through your gritted teeth. You would doubt even if these pathetic excuses for soldiers would have heard you, that they might be able to understand you. The last face of theirs you would see would be Shien's. It would look like something was broken in it but you would have no time to care. These words are just meant to incense your anger and your disgust of Litouten. Fury and indignation are a good fuel for your fighting. When you fight, you feel. You're not only a cold calculator and a schemer then. You become really dangerous.

Here you would be. You wouldn't slow down either at the edge between daylight and gloom inside the mountain. Darkness would feel like sinking in a curtain of solid ink. You would let it swallow you. And you would still walk. No vision at all. A few steps and your foot would already slip on the sodden flesh of a dead scaly thing. Kenren has been here. Sure. You would follow for a long while the macabre clues he would have left behind him and you would stride deeper and deeper in the entrails of the cave.

And then you would hear the sudden scream that would shatter the oppressive silence. You would feel your sweat running icy cold on your back and your legs that you couldn't see anymore move faster. You would run. Sometimes, in your haste, you would smash into traitorous walls of sharp stone.

One more corner and faint clarity at last: the light would be flowing from the hole in the high rocky vault like water towards the ground and would look like a bright column, turning impossible darkness into mere dimness. You would hardly see enough to take on the scene. But you would see well enough to notice the fallen god lying on the ground, whom you would recognize anywhere, wouldn't you? He would not be moving. Unlike the reptilian being about to let his claws and teeth labor the body at its feet.

Slowly, a grin would curl your tight lips.

When you smile that way, you become lethal.

**If you were a marshal, you would commit a folly, without any remorse, you would jump in the middle of it, in front of this _thing _a dozen times bigger than you, and you would smile.**

**oOo KANZEON oOo**

**If you were a bodhisattva…**

You would first hear only a kind of faint rumor, maybe sounding like the remote sound of pouring rain (but it never rains in Paradise and never will), a rhythmic drum, which is in fact nothing natural. It would have felt like a ripple in the mirror of your pond. Genesis of movement. And you would have felt it, deep in your bones, in your guts. It would be coming. You would be craving for it. Action. Change. You like change. You LOVE change. Crawling like slow lava, with feelings and ineffable aims underneath. Unlike unchangeability which is a divine quality, or so it is said, you think evolution is the root of life. No matter whether it's good, or bad. Beneficial or threatening. Anything but stagnation. You've been looking at your Paradise rusting far too long to be able to bear it any longer. You brought disturbance under the shape of a golden-eyed child in here, hoping for a miracle, after all. These days you would have been endlessly admiring your own work. And you would know, YOU would KNOW that dominoes of events, assuming the mask of fate, would still keep falling one after the other. So, this soft scent of change reaching your aristocratic nostrils would make you feel almost lightheaded, like the fine golden lotus' wine you sometimes offer to your guests…

This sound… It would be coming closer and closer, like a tide, slow and unstoppable. Minutes would keep flowing by, and, at last, Jiroushin who would be sitting just in front of you — like usual frowning at the go board and caught in the contemplation of your twisted mind displayed under the shape of the white and black stones' intricate design — would raise up his head in wonder, hearing, eventually. His inquisitive gaze would turn towards you at once, ever so trustful of a great bodhisattva's omniscience which he thinks your extravagance only means to conceal. And the source of the strange sound would be clear to you at last. And you would smile, of course, because as usual you would be enlightened before him. Unexpected, it would seem to you, though. Military meeting in the great hall of the emperor? Rare. But not unseen. The shuffling sounds of thousands of soldiers' feet over the waxed floor would have told you so. Dance of heavy boots and music of faint excited whispers of many, many faceless soldiers passing just behind your door. Four armies converging to the same place. War is usually the accelerator of History, you would have heard a certain marshal say, once. But the spicy scent of anger and hate would be lacking in here. No war. Yet. So what? A Common meeting might as well have some interest, you would think, your curiosity awoken. And this is how you would have known you had to be there.

As you would stand on your doorstep, they would all stop in their tracks. Even for Heaven's inhabitants, the occasion of admiring the bright magnificence of a bodhisattva is scarce. They would be struck by awe, like butterflies pinned by the burning needle of your stare, and, being who you are, you would have to admit you're not immune to this kind of attention and enjoy the moment. You would search through them for a known face, eagerness transpiring on your face. Anybody from whom you would be able to gain some information. And here he would come, as if invoked by the sheer strength of your desire. Tearing the crowd apart, as a bright spot of moving whiteness among those black-clad gods, he would come, then stand before you and wouldn't even bother bow to you… His knowing gaze would challenge yours. Though, you wouldn't even have to voice your request before he would resume his walk, and you would just follow the king dragon's silhouette opening your way. You would have the feeling he doesn't question your motives because he doesn't have to. The strange understanding you once shared with him, by drinking together golden wine and admiring your pond, would remain. Fascinating, fascinating dragon, you would think again with a fondness which would be able make him wince if ever uttered out loud… What an odd pair both of you must look like, by walking together, you would still ponder, repressing a chuckle.

Only, the problem would be you weren't invited at all to this meeting. It would be made clear, as you would reach the huge bronze doors of the throne room, by the wall formed by three king dragons. The flow of soldiers would keep rushing through the doors, brushing past you (or rather most of them not even daring looking at the four dragons and you, even less touching any of you), and you only they would keep from coming in. These three older dragons, so alike and all the same so different from the king of the western sea are quite impressive in their mute refusal of your presence. In fact, it would be certainly the first time you could see the four guardians of Tenkai reunited. It would make you feel almost young, staring back at this four-faced stony wisdom. But you would come to obscurely realize, that this is not only the fact this is a military meeting while you have nothing to do with military that keeps three of them from letting you in…

Their discomfort would be actually running far deeper than that. Your innate ambiguity unsaddles them. In their single-minded rectitude, they can't understand such an undetermined nature as yours. Both male and female. Both obscenity and purity. Almighty compassion and absolute indifference. Perfect embodiment of Ying and Yang. Walking paradox, breathing impossibility. Your vagueness is defying their own acutely defined personality, mind crystallized, almost fossilized by millenniums, rigid maybe sometimes to the point of being blind. In one word, dragons. You repulse them because you would exceed any definition they could ever afford.

But Goujun would unexpectedly be standing by your side and never relent. You wouldn't quite get it, this silent current of meaning which would flow between the four creatures, even if you would catch the hollow feeling of trouble flushing their reptilian gaze at this minor disagreement. And even with one will against three, incomprehensibly, the white dragon would win. Maybe because preserving the unique psyché of this strange brotherhood, whose unity of wills was the key, was too important, and even a bodhisattva was such a trivial subject to break this precious thing that belonged to them. They would let you through at last, without a last gaze. And without bowing.

It would be so easy to find a seat, though. Just at the right of the drowsing emperor who would be hardly listening… Show would be about to begin. The four dragons would be seated at last, each one at a corner of the room, slightly above their assembled armies. A man would rise up and talk. A tall man — whose name you would have learned to remember —­with thick strands of black hair and ambition sweating from every pore of his skin. Even though you wouldn't have had recognized him at first, all too used to the usual presence of the _toushin taichi _that legitimated him at his side. The son would not be here (how strange, the whole _tenkai's_ army is here). But the father would talk, anyway.

Litouten would be claiming the right to direct his own army. And silence would fall on the assembly.

Near you, you would hear a soft gasp, and realize only that very moment that your nephew is here too, just behind the back of your seat. Looking at his beautiful _stunned_ face, these purple eyes laded with the uncertainty of the one who knows a bad blow is coming but can't really explain his fear, your bright look would soften (for so long you had been searching for emotion in these sharp features, ANY emotion…), and you would let go of a silent sigh.

_(Oh, Konzen, may you wither violently rather than never have been truly alive…_)

**If you were a bodhisattva, you would instinctively know this is the beginning of the end. You would be ecstatic and horrified, already guessing all too well that the final outcome will be tragic. So be it. You wouldn't regret anything… **

**Never.**

**oOo SHIEN oOo**

**If you were an honorable man…**

You would be waiting. And not acting. It is always what you'd do, after all. You'd wait for the orders and do what your are told. It's a simple moral enough, and you would had always thought it was the essence of a soldier's honor. Litouten told you to escort the _taishou_ and you did. Litouten told you to bring men with you, and you did. Litouten would told you not to use these men to help the _taishou_ in _any_ way during his mission, and you obey. You would remember each of the minister words. They are the same he always uses when he sends you to back Nataku up. _I trust you, Shien, _the minister would add in the end. Of course.

It would be no different for you today. Despite the fact that the _taishou_ isn't Nataku (whose power you respect and trust greatly, child or not) and might not come back alive. But you would push back hard the disturbing thought into the recesses of your mind and you would be waiting for the result. You would only recall the last look the general threw you before entering the place where the beasts he had to eliminate were rumored to hide and the derisive goodbye wave of his hand before he disappeared. He didn't ask any of you to come with him, wasn't expecting your men to be at his side for the mission. Of course.

A few hours later, you would feel the commotion rushing like a wave through your men before understanding what was happening. You wouldn't have the time to turn around before a rough shoulder made contact with yours and that a black-wearing silhouette brushed past you.

« What kind of soldiers are you all to obey such orders? Isn't it treason to stay behind? » you would hear the man say with despise in his voice.

And Tenpou _gensui's_ glare would pin you for a mere second. Your eyes would widen in answer, revealing this emerald color so alike the one of the marshal's own eyes. You would have heard a similar voice in your head already countless times – for years, actually–, always refusing to hear it, but you wouldn't be able to ignore it any more now that the words had been uttered out loud, have been made real. Why just now? It would for ever remain a mystery for you, the reason why this truth was so clear to your eyes at last whereas even a second before you had been unable to confront it.

The marshal would just have made you discover what guilt was. The blow would be hard. You would know with certitude, now. You would realize how many times you had tried to forget it. Tenpou _gensui_ would just have made you realize how much of a blind man you had been. And how your honor as a soldier had been stained, tainted, because you would have been just too obtuse to accept the obvious and simple fact that some orders should never be followed. Pictures of a bloody Nataku would come back to haunt your mind as you would look at the marshal already striding towards the cave… Nataku… You had failed him, because you never had had the courage to be free, to choose who you would serve, because you were serving who chose to use you…

And from now on, and then more than the 500 years following this day, you would swear to never forget the lesson again. One day, you would meet a god called Homura. A new _toushin taichi_. And you never would do the same error again…

So, very quietly, very tranquilly, oblivious of the muffled sounds of surprise and offended cries from your own troops, you would make a step. And another, and another. You would go down the little hill, each step maybe falling exactly in the ghost of the hurried marshal's ones only a few seconds ago. Another, another. Your hands would reach for the dark handles of your whips hidden in your belt, energy would flow through them, forming beautiful light lashes floating like snakes about you. You would at last enter the battle.

Inside, the glowing length of your weapons would provide you a scarce light, but enough vision anyway to find your way in this stone maze and skirt round a few _youkai's_ corpses. You would also hear the scream but repress the urge to quicken your pace. Precipitation is mother of carelessness, carelessness mother of mistake, and mistake mother of death.

When you would reach the biggest room of the cavern you would spot them at last.

Beast, marshal and general. You never would have had imagined the adversary could be possibly that impressive. In front of it, marshal and general look insignificant. And the latter is already down. As Tenpou _gensui_ would protectively step in front of the lying man, you would see the general opening his eyes (Alive, then. You wouldn't help being relieved yourself) and moving his lips. Too far to hear the words they exchange. Too far as well, to reach them before the beast lunges towards the marshal.

It would be splendid. Desperate. Splendid because desperate, perhaps. A Dance to death. The marshal's short blade would almost hypnotize you, incredibly and repeatedly creating dark cuts on the thick reptilian skin of the creature's belly, sending a bloody rain flying which made the soil slippery. How was it possible with such a derisive weapon? But it would only enrage the _youkai_ beast more…

As you would reach him, Tenpou _gensui_ would look at you and nod, silently acknowledging your presence at his side, judgement absent from his features, and then be suddenly jogging away, leaving you with the task at hand and dealing with the rabid creature. You would be sure he would come back, anyway, and of course he would after a few minutes taken to haul the general a little farther away, in the relative shelter of a small rocky alcove. It would surprise you, how easy it is to fight together with this man, how he would know exactly what you'd be about to do, and how to move out of your way, cover you back, complete your move on his own. That would be such an exhilarating feeling that you would hardly feel the creature tear off the floating tails of your large sleeves, his claws plunging deep in your flesh, in your arms, on your chest, leaving gashes, too many to count, from where blood would run freely, slowly stealing your strength away while leaving your body. But you would nonetheless, there would be no chance for your opponent in spite of the brute force, the immense stubornness and the hot animal rage…

Gods don't kill. The precept is carved in you, you don't question it. You would infuse just enough energy in your whips for the beast to get paralyzed. The enormous weight falling on the ground would make the whole area tremble. As if for millenniums the rocks had been kept together by sheer miracle, the first stones would begin to fall, rolling stones that carry along others and others on their way, hard hail falling on your heads. Your look would meet the marshal's appreciative one. Chi channeling, he would mouth, nodding. Rocks that explode on the cave's floor would make you unable to understand what he would say but you would eventually succeed in reading his lips, even if for a short second you would wish you hadn't. He asks you to kill the beast because it won't stay stunned long enough for you all to reach the safety of the outside before the whole mountain collapse if you have to deal with it once again. With a challenging gaze, he hands you his sword. He doesn't wait for your answer before turning round to join the general, half hauling him on his shoulder to help him walk.

Honor and taboo have the same color as blood.

**If you were an honorable man at last you would accept the blade and plunge it in the living flesh of the beast, through the beating heart, feel it stop, feel the life in it leave. The word taboo would mean nothing to you anymore. After years and years of denying, you would at last be able to admit that the golden color of your young master's eyes, was indeed a beautiful color.**


	19. Mosaics of Events part 2

Disclaimer:_ Owning manga copies doesn't mean I own the guys in it… Life is unfair…_

THANKS, if you were waiting for this chapter, and SORRY if you weren't waiting for it any more…

And, as usual, feel free to say thanks to Sanada for the wonderful beta-reading… She derserves it A LOT.

_« Mosaics of Events » _

**_Part two _**

**_Summary: Litouten makes his move, kamis seek comfort, and children aren't as oblivious as grownups would want them to be. Ho. And people smile too much._**

****

**oOo KONZEN oOo**

**If you long had been the eternal spectator of your own life…**

You would appear like a pale blur of swirling silk and golden hair, striding along the corridor, anger almost palpable about you. Anger and the faintest tinge of worry, as only a few people would have been able to guess. Both these feelings are relatively new to you. It would hurt, too. And this pain would be new to you as well. Nobody ever told you it would hurt this much to come to life at last. Even motion is so unlike you. Your legs would hurt, since lately you've been striding paradise hither and thither. Your breath would become shallow, there is fire in your lungs and your heartbeat is sometimes awkward. Your throat is raw, too much shouting. The little _saru_ feels sometimes as elusive as an eel. But you can't catch your breath and catch the kid at the same time. You have to choose. Because he always disappears on you.

The bright haze of Heaven's never-ending daylight would jump to your vision without warning through a red colonnade. You would squint your eyes in disgust. Even the sun is against you in this endless saru-chasing. Ch'. You'd think the radiant brilliance might have lured the _gaki_ outside. You'd almost expect to see flowers again on your desk, later in the day. But you couldn't be sure anymore since that day not so long ago when you heard your _saru_ use the word « blood » and « Ten-chan » in the same sentence, in the marshal's library. And your feelings would be getting wary. Cautious. Gradually becoming aware that Tenkai isn't really the peaceful paradise it's supposed to be.

This place is strangely deceitful. And you wouldn't be able to explain how you have been allowing yourself to be deceived for so long a time. Even when you first met Tenpou and his nicotine stained fingers drumming madly on your desk, you hadn't been able to see. Yet, restlessness was emanating from every single pore of his body under the poised appearance he wanted to let show anytime he was idly talking to you. But you have started catching some glimpses of hidden realities, now, as if that moment you gave this name to Goku, you made yours as well this power of his to look through appearances. It broke your mechanical routine, of course. Maybe one day it will break you too. You just don't imagine it yet. It's been only for a little while that Tenkai is hardly a place where you feel comfortable with letting the child out of your sight.

You would stand there, bathed in light… (Some people would even say you were positively shining!) Until you'd spot that humming darkness heading in your direction. Soldiers. Thousands, and thousands of soldiers. A slow moving wave that sends icy shivers down the small of your back. Not exactly knowing why — confusingly feeling you have to, though —­ you would follow. You weren't invited. Usually it would be your aunt's way, not yours, to be nosy about things that don't concern you… What's the point in involving yourself? Because usually, the army's presence is so much more discreet in Tenkai.

And because they won't tell. _They_. Kenren, Tenpou. Two men you would have learned to consider a unique entity. Walking among these _kamis_ hurrying to some place unknown to you (some of them eyeing you strangely), your anger would slowly rise. Not one these outbursts of temper your « friends » are used to. Only a slow fire crawling under the skin. Damn them, you'd think all over again. Damn them. _They_ won't tell you anything, _they_ leave you in the dark, and all you have to do is watch the bruises on their faces and hear their false reasons, behaving as if you were clueless. You can't stand it anymore. Someday it might be of graver concern. Someday it might involve Goku. Even if you wouldn't admit you care, you wouldn't accept that. The _kuso baba_ is right. There are things you shouldn't wait to be given. Things that you should grab on your own, and there are pieces of knowledge in here that might be needed. Even if the army isn't a world to which you belong.

The bodhisattva's presence in the large room would hardly surprise you. The _kuso baba_ tends to be true to hirself. In a strange way, it's almost comforting to realize se follows hir own advices. The dark-haired man speaking to the assembly, you'd know him as well. The snarl on your face is enough of a giveaway that you remember him well. Another one is familiar. The blank face of the dragon is turned towards you for a moment (this alien gaze burns holes in your skull), but soon enough, it would slide off you, hovering on the crowd, only to be once again aiming all his attention on the standing orator and his unbelievable demand. What Litouten asks is extravagant. Even you can realize. Litouten? Having his own army?

But you wouldn't be like that kind of person who could stand up in the middle of an assembly and speak their mind freely. Kenren's absence, all though strange from such a meeting, might however be a blessing, knowing the guy's taste for wrecking havoc anywhere he passes and for irking anybody crossing his eyes…

You aren't either one of those people who would be able to jump in the void for the sake of something precious. You wouldn't be alive enough yet. All you would have is this slight premonition of what happened and the utter ignorance of what you could do about the matter. All you would be able to do would be to look on.

You would know enough to be afraid, but not enough to be able to do anything about it. And nobody at the assembly to fill in the blanks. Nobody to explain things. Somebody who would know what's going on.

**If you long had been the eternal spectator of your own life and only trying now to learn how to deal with your own existence, your eyes would be scanning through the crowd, locking eyes again for a mere second with the non-bliking glare of a white dragon. You would realize both of you are searching the same thing, wondering about this absence, and knowing this isn't a good omen. You would miss Tenpou's gensui's presence in this assembly and fear the worst. Because if you weren't _only_**** a spectator anymore, you'd know all too well, you're not much better.**

oOo KENREN oOo If you were a general… 

_Piece of cake_, you would have first thought. Strong beasts, but no brain. Easy to lure. Who would need a squadron, anyway, to achieve this mission? You would be sure Tenpou would never have the time to notice your absence before you come back. The sealing gun in your palm would be warm, by now. The pungent smell of holy gun powder would float about you, hurting your eyes even more than the darkness. The creatures would fall and fall one after the other in front of you. It would be a little messy though. You sure wouldn't have expected the creatures to eat their own as soon as they would hit the ground. Well, at last it would be even more simpler for you to attract your targets towards you.

_Piece of cake_, you would have thought, really! That is… Until you would feel on your nape this huge foul breath a little too close for comfort. (_Do not move, do not move lest it sees you,_ you would think.) So massive a body it would almost crush yours against a wall brushing past you to reach the corpses laying on the rock in a bloody pulp. You would hear some urgent sniffing while you would aim for the beast with the gun. This one would be no small-fry at all. But the creature would not be eating the fallen ones like the others. From the reptilian throat would come out a strange muffled sound, striking you dumb for a second. It would have sounded like a sob; from sheer surprise, your index finger would relax on the trigger. A quiet click in the silence. Not good. It would mean the beast would spot you, and even worse would feel the need for revenge as well, like any other creature wounded in the flesh of its flesh. Running would be your last chance, because, really, these tranquilizer guns are bullshit against such a being…

« Hoooo, _ka-san_ is angry… »

Oh, yes, 'she' would be, and 'her' strong paws reaching for the mere sticks of your running legs would not be tender… You would scream in agony. The pain would radiate from your broken leg through your whole body, but even blind you, making you unable to think properly, reducing your world to the dark crimson behind your closed eyes, leaving you helplessly groveling on the rocky ground of the cave, oblivious of the lethal blow to come. It would hurt so much, for a brief second you wouldn't mind dying. Damn, and you always had thought your death would be something so much more glorious…

And here would you be, listening to Death coming closer and closer. And you would hear… Grinding of gravel under other feet. Faint whisper of a blade cutting through the air. The affronted growl of the beast feeling the burning of a gash on its muzzle. You would crack your eyes open, which meant you are still alive. You would be unable to bite back the teasing words, when you would see him. You would stifle the moans of pain that would make your voice raw and would tell him:

« How come you're here? I thought you threw me out of your check game… »

« _Teme_… » the green-eyed man would curtly retort. Anger so cold you could almost miss it. Maybe, it deserved no other answer. That and a nasty look from Tenpou _gensui_. But you would feel the grin that would break on your face. Tenpou's would instantly turn blank, but you would think he was clearly believing nobody should look so ridiculously happy to be called a damn bastard… But HE came. The fact he would be doing something he had certainly sworn himself he'd never do. You would perceive it, even when he would walk past you, already focused on the _youkai_ beast. As he would smile at it, you would hope he'd never smile that way at you ever. His presence would feel already like such a miracle you would not even question his ability to confront the _youkai_.

Another consideration would weigh so much more on your mind, still as dazed by the pain as by this sudden presence… Because you would be already aware that you had won over His chess game; that you mean more to him than all his schemes. Maybe you were testing him by jumping willingly in that trap and were not even aware of it (or would you be too proud or ashamed to admit it?). You would not be thinking, not thinking yet (you never think of the sheer consequences of your actions, anyway: you are ready to bear the cross for them but never will let them influence your decision). Even if you would know what is at stake (now that he had told you what game he was playing). That messing with his plans, making him throw away anything for the sake of whatever it is between you, might leave him unguarded, and might kill him. You wouldn't think of what he sacrificed by coming here. All that you would know is that the twinkle of ire in his eyes would be real, that he would have no need for a mask right now and you'd be awfully relieved to see that. Your chess player is still a man.

You would hardly see the fight, too exhausted to keep your eyes open. You would only distinguish the following moments into the ones where he would be near you and the ones where he would disappear to fight. You would hear the sound of falling rocks; feeling like this sound would be splitting your skull, but not being able to relate it to the collapse of the whole mountain above. You would catch, once or twice, a glimpse of Shien's presence at your side (you would swear you felt him help the marshal hauling you outside), and so, the marshal still would have the ability to surprise you even through the foggy haze that is currently your mind. How the hell did he get the man to help? Once in the bright daylight, you would see the marshal nod his thanks to the other _kami_. Shien would nod back. It would feel to you like the strangest thing. The only reality able to keep you hanging on would be the pain and the feeling of exhaustion coming from your shaking limbs and the cryptic words coming from the marshal's mouth...

« If we were gods like the ones in Greek mythology, » would muse Tenpou out loud, « my blood flowing on this ground would give a new flower's birth… ». _Here we go, he rants again, _you would think_, just like when he is drunk… Can people be drunk from blood?_ It would be so oddly typical of him, though. So you really, really wouldn't mind this off-topic babbling. With the blood oozing freely down his features from a deep cut hidden in the dark hair, one side of his face would be red ; it would look almost as if he was wearing half a crimson mask. As if one of the green eyes was missing… But you really wouldn't mind, because…

« Lean on me, I'll take you home, » Tenpou would add. You would hope he is referring to his own damn library. Never would have guessed you'd ever miss its reassuring mess and the suffocating scent of dusty books, would you have? The odd thought would make your ribs tremble and your body shake even more. Tenpou would look at you as if you were mad. Maybe you are.

**If you were a general… You would laugh inside, laugh like hell while coming back to paradise, because you would be alive and because of thanks to whom you are alive. Flowers are good, women too. Once you have grabbed a cup of sake to share with this man, everything would be quite fine.**

**oOo TENPOU oOo**

**If you were a marshal…**

You would feel strangely ashamed of the comfort you would take in the feeling of this battered body's warmth pressed against your side. Of the comfort of this (ho, certainly not dead, _you_ forbid) weight on your shoulder. Of this breath near you neck and ear. Strangely ashamed of the righteousness brought by this closeness, of which you would have not so long ago been willing to renounce for the sake of what you had taken years to plan, to build. Above all, you would appreciate the silence on the way back home. You would, because Shien's presence behind you is quite unobtrusive. Because other soldiers don't even dare get near the three of you. And because it is oddly considerate of Kenren not to push the matter further, not to have already jumped on the occasion to get his point across. It's comfortable, but also a little scary to think of this someone who pretends to be able to see through you like that.

It would _almost_ hurt to see the Tenkai again, the same way it hurts to see something beautiful but something stained and rotting. _Beauty is terror_, as says the philosopher. Maybe you wouldn't care for Heaven so much, if you weren't so afraid to lose it. It would _almost_ hurt, but relief would be there too. You weren't gone long enough for anything significant to happen, right?

You would suddenly almost miss a step._ Kuso_. You wouldn't have expected to spot Goku from afar, the child being right there, waiting for you at the _Tenkai's_ gates. He never did before. You had always been careful never letting him know when you or Kenren were going on missions. Usually only telling him when you left and when you came back (the latter one with a slight delay in time after you came home: how necessary to delete any trace of war in your demeanor before meeting the child again). Till that day, you wouldn't even be certain he knew you really were in the military. Sometimes you were here, sometimes you weren't, that's all.

Even more surprising would be Nataku's presence by his side. Even from the distance, you could see a small frown on his boyish face, while recognizing an army composed of his own men. Shien would instantly seem to vanish from sight, as if ashamed to face the _toushin taichi_. He would be so swift in his doing that the child certainly didn't even notice his presence among the others. Popping from nowhere, Zenon would brush past your shoulder, apparently trying to tail the other _toushin_ god. Hardly surprising.

The number of the soldiers is for an instant like a curtain hiding you from Goku. It's easy. You could do like Shien, just escape. But you wouldn't do that. Even though you would need a long second to compose your face like the one of the mild-mannered librarian Goku knows. This is a hopeless battle, you would be painfully aware of the fact. Looking all right and harmless, when your friend leaning heavily on your shoulder looks only half conscious, and when you both reek of death and carnage. Fortunately, blood doesn't stand out much on black leather.

**If you were a marshal, you would be strangely ashamed, and think the pale man is wiser than he lets show. Who would be able to face these children in such a state without staining this innocence which is the only thing really worth saving in such a place? This would be absurd, but you would smile. You always smile. Even when it hurts.**

**oOo GOKU oOo**

If you were a child… 

If you were a child in this paradise, you would see things so differently from most of the people there that they wouldn't believe they live in the same place as you. Even if, in fact, it simply isn't the same things matter to you and these people. Power, ambition, politics, what does that mean to you? Nothing. It's not warm, you can't eat it, you can't smell it, you can't marvel in its beauty. The most important thing in your life — how unintelligent it might appear to them — would be to closely follow your sun, and second, not to forget next time you see your best friend to tell him the name Konzen gave you… Well, you would always forget actually, it's a shame, but you would always have so much fun together, so who gives a damn?

To put it simply, you would see things differently, and see things others don't, as well. It is perhaps why they brand you as a heretic and make your wear chains. You try not to mind much. It's not worth wasting time on it. Chains are. You shrug and keep going. Don't let yourself be bound by them. What matters right now is Nataku's presence at your side, and Ten-chan and Ken-ni-chan coming in your direction with a smile on their face. You're glad to see them back. The way the red-haired god leans on the other doesn't alarm you. Their closeness always has looked pretty normal to you. Reasonable. They come nearer and nearer. The closer they get, the better you can see them. Somehow, you wouldn't notice the obvious. Small red spots on skin and garments. The faintest of crow-feet near their eyes painfully belying the genuineness of their face, you wouldn't see it. Everything would look quite fine to you. Until the faint scent reached you.

Sensation felt, thought hardly formed, tongue already moving.

« You smell…like Nataku when he comes back. »

It meant you could faintly catch the stench of blood on them. Of sweat…Of death and decay. Even anger turned into ashes and sadness, you would be able to detect in the middle of that quiet despair of the one who has seen… or done… You wouldn't know how you could guess, but…Yes. It was the same smell. Like Nataku. It would send long-forgotten and, oddly, deadly exciting chills down your short spine. Maybe because a part of you would well recognize this smell. A part of you who would relish in it, deep down. This part of you whose presence, inside you, you would be hardly able to consciously grasp in the depth of your chest. You usually act as if you were blind and deaf to it. The brightness of your sun makes you forget, most of the time, and lock this secret, and throw the key away…

The shock on Tenpou's features would only add to this growing fear which curiously has only marginally to do with him…There is a secret shame in his look, that you can read even better than the books he lends you, as if he would have been relieved not to have to explain, not to stain you with words describing a world whose ugliness he would like you not to know. Confusingly, you know. The one who can see what the others don't. Ten-chan never knew you had heard from his mouth the meaning of your name. As he would answer, Ten-chan would sound as if he were addressing Nataku rather than you.

« Do you remember some question you asked a few days ago? » he would ask of the _toushin taichi_. You wouldn't mind. You can share him with Nataku. « There are a lot of gods here, much more impure than you will ever be, » your friend would add, still talking to your other friend.

You wouldn't fully understand what he means, but you would be aware of the comforting intent behind the words. There is a warmth in Tenpou _gensui_ that only few are able to see, but which you had always known existed, in spite of his detached ways. Suddenly, things would feel normal anew.

** If you were a child, things would be simple. Feelings, something easy. Be caring as well. The blood on the people you can smell it. But your love for these people would be so much stronger than the slight fear it inspires you. Though, you would note to remember asking Nataku about what Ten-chan said. Hoping you won't forget to tell him your name as well… It is simple. Live life for the sake of life itself. And smile.**

**oOo Nataku oOo**

If you were a puppet… 

If you were a puppet, an abomination or a tool under the shape of a child, you wouldn't move. Most of the time. You would stand still until you were told what to do. You would sometimes even wish you were really an object… Things would be so much easier. You'd sometimes wish you wouldn't know how to laugh, how to live, since each time you would be reminded (each time _your father_ would remind you, being so gentle its _scares_ you) that such things aren't meant for you. You'd wish you could just remain here, looking at the dust falling in the dusk, obscurity falling on your soul, just be silence, darkness, absence. But you never indulge in this temptation.

But nevertheless, at times, you would be able to forget this oppressive and everlasting feeling. Each time a high-pitched voice would echo in Paradise, bouncing back on the red columns and the corridors — calling your name — and golden eyes ­— the same as yours, really ­— calling you as well, all innocence, all caring… And you would even join him. No matter the shouts, the bitter and disappointed comments of the father whom you would leave behind fuming on the balcony. Today (everyday, if you could), you would just join him.

He would say he heard from a strange guy looking like a pirate (you'd stifle a delighted laugh at this description of your father's man, this Zenon) that his friends were coming back from Earth. You naturally would assume that the eccentric marshal had simply achieved the feat of bringing the general down to Earth on a whim of one of his so-called expeditions in the pursuit of weird human-crafted objects. Tenpou _gensui_'s hobby is proverbial. Not only in the army, but at _Tenkai's_ scale, even… It's a thing you would have easily understood: you yourself would be so glad to show some of your beloved places to your little golden-eyed friend…

He'd say he wants to welcome them. He'd say he wants to introduce you to them (officially, doing the thing right, with names and all, this time! Funny thing would be if he at last thought to introduce himself, rather…). As if you wouldn't know already who Tenpou _gensui_ and Kenren _taishou _are! As if the marshal and the general didn't know who you are, and more importantly _what_ you are! But you would follow anyway. You'd suddenly think he might be right. Tenpou _gensui_ and Kenren _taishou _don't know Nataku the child.This isn't the first time this thought strikes you, but curiously, the wonder never ceases, as well as the feeling of loss. But you wouldn't mind showing them if the boy walking by your side were to ask you to. _Killing puppet_, would mumble a god or another, disgusted, as you would walk past him. You would ignore it. Your friend wouldn't hear. Your friend's chirping tone would be able to heal you, somehow, as he would be babbling enthusiastically. Smiling, always smiling. You'd laugh with him.

Even waiting would become a pleasure. Plain happiness is so unusual to you. Then, both of them, marshal and general, would appear eventually. Only, not alone. Their silhouettes would alternatively stand out and disappear in the midst of scores and scores of other soldiers flowing through Heaven's gates. Almost a whole army. This would feel unexpected to you. Their spotless _yukatas_ identify them with certitude as the men of your own troop, in spite of Shien's absence. Wherever you would look, the pale man would be nowhere to be seen. Even more strange. You would stare. Helplessly. Unable to draw a meaning from this scene. You haven't yet this gift to create significance by weaving together scraps of events. With the flow of soldiers brushing past you, Tenpou _gensui_ and Kenren _taishou_ would suddenly seem to materialize just in front of you. Haggard. Wounded. Dirty. It's like looking at a reflection of yourself. Which is strange, since there shouldn't be any other being like you. Heaven forbids it.

« You smell… like Nataku when he comes back, » your friend would suddenly utter, and time would slow down, and world reel, narrowing down to this impression that stings inside. You would know exactly what he means. You too would be able smell it. The sickening sweet perfume of battle to the death. A scent too powerful to remain ignored. Even if both of the grownups are doing their best to. You'd be grateful you friend never thought to ask _you_ about this scent anytime he catches it on you. Where would you find the strength to explain? The general's look grows unfocused. He seems to lean even more heavily on his superior. The shadow of massacre lies in the marshal's look. Well hidden, behind the glassy shield of his glasses. But not enough for one who knows where to look. Your eyes would meet, and unexpectedly, he'd talk to you.

« Do you remember some question you asked a few days ago? »

_Do you think I'm impure? _

What a burden to be a puppet with a soul... You wouldn't be able to even explain how you let it slip, at that time. A sign of weakness. Your father had taught you to despise weakness.

« There are a lot of gods here, much more impure than you will ever be, » the marshal would keep on, almost serenely. Something would go loose in your chest. You wouldn't have realized you had been holding your breath, waiting. Your little friend would look clueless. A blessing. The general would out of the blue bend forward to ruffle the chestnut hair of the child, the sudden shift of weight almost sending both him and the marshal supporting him to the ground. He would ignore his officer's mildly or mockingly (you'd not be sure which) irritated growl.

« Hey, would say the general. What mischief are you up to, boys? » His smile dazzling again, in spite of the pain that would twist it and almost turn it into a feral grin… Patent attempt at normality. You wouldn't be able to fail him. He tried to help you once, he is a good man. And so is the marshal.

« Nothing. Berries, » you'd answer, putting as much spirit in the words as you can muster. For their sake. To make their smile more real. « Simple and innocent berries. No emperor's pranks scheduled today. »

You would be already grabbing your little friend by the arm, and, with a kind tugging, almost hauling him away (he wouldn't protest as far as food and fun are involved), and giving the two soldiers some privacy for themselves. Not stating the obvious questions of their presence with men of your own army. Not sure you'd want to know, anyway. Because you wouldn't dare say, wouldn't dare _think_ that you suspect your father of being responsible. You just know he is involved. It is too much like that day in the marshal's library. You could quite guess what happened.

**If you were a puppet, you would already be a broken one. Knowing deep inside, there is nothing left to save you, even if there are still a few uncanny people reaching for you. For a little time more, maybe you would try and not to let yourself drown. Sealing your connivance, your smile would hurt as much as theirs, even if only for the sake of another set of golden eyes.**

oOo Zenon oOo If you were a wolf amongst sheep, a youkai amongst gods… 

Most of the said gods would look a lot alike to you. You wouldn't remember the time when Shien started standing out amongst them (or just wouldn't think of it), so that just now you would spot him at once among countless other soldiers coming back through Heaven's front gates where you would have obviously been waiting for this return (even if you wouldn't tell him this). That and the fact that among all of these silky yukatas, only his is bloodstained. Your feet would start moving towards him. As you would brus your way past Tenpou _gensui_ and Kenren _taishou_, the marshal wouldn't let anything show, and neither would you. Both of you are aware this is not the right place. Meeting with a battered Shien at last, you would guess that this man you consider a friend is currently feeling the blood flowing along his arms from the so many gashes, but doesn't really care, until a rough voice would cut through his thoughts.

« This looks pretty bad. You should let me have a glance, Shien. » A sigh punctuating the sentence. This hoarse voice would be yours. Sounding strange even to your own ears. Caring. Is it so long already you have lost the habit of showing concern, that you wouldn't recognize your own voice?

« Zenon. » Each time, it is all the same. The long-haired man would expressionlessly call your name, as if surprised of your mere presence. It is rather unsettling. But you already got used to it for quite some time. You don't mind anymore. But you would have to admit the spots of dried blood on the fabric disturb you more. They stare at you like a grim parody of the _sakura_ petals standing out on his sleeve not so long ago. These ones, you would be unable to remove them with a fleeting touch from the tip of your fingers, wouldn't you…?

A few minutes later, you would find yourself in the cramped space of the infirmary, having persuaded him to follow you without a fuss. Of course the room is small, in this paradise where the sole being supposed to sustain flesh wounds is a child. You would be alone in here with the wounded god. Certainly, the marshal and general preferred to avoid this place that belonged to the minister's sphere of influence.

« I'm afraid some might leave scars… » you would say. Perhaps you wouldn't even dare raise your head from your medical task, because you would know what you told the marshal wasn't enough to prevent them. Your hands would be still full of the feeling of Shien's torn flesh under your palms. With the extent of the damage done that you'd want to mend, dexterous palpations after ghostly touches, you would be grimly tempted to think that now you'd know this body almost as well as you did once the one of your wife.

« Today I did some things. I am not who I was when I left here back then… » Hearing that you wouldn't look at his face, certainly NOT his face: it never betrays anything, anyway… You would keep on concentrating on your work, all these bandages. They would happen to cover both whole arms, as well as the slender torso. There would be hardly any sleeve left of the silken yukata but a little bit of torn fabric near Shien's shoulders. The blood staining his body as well as your hands, now, is enough of a giveaway of what might have happened. The only person you ever saw in this state, is Nataku. _Toushin taichi_ Nataku. Said to be impure Nataku. Killing puppet Nataku. Easy to guess, what Shien did!

« Today you did what you thought was the right thing to do. I guess. I do trust you, Shien. »

« Like Litouten does trust me? » In Shien's question, there is something derisive and many interrogations unfolding. As he would slightly hold out his hand to have a look at your work through half closed eye-lids, as usual, you would feel the need to give him some privacy in his scrutiny, this slow assessment of his own state. But you wouldn't take it on you to simply leave.

« I don't think so, » you'd answer instead. All that you'd want would be to brush the subject away. You would shrug. « When he learns what happened, he would graciously send the _toushin taichi's_ healer to take care of the marshal's and general's wounds… » you would snicker (which is more like you).

« From now on, I think I'll keep my arms this way… » One of his long fingers would thoughtfully trace the whiteness of the bandage down his arm.

« A reminder? » You would have taken a few steps back, slightly turned to the side, apparently busy lighting a cigarette. Your usual little ruse, rendered useless by the fact Shien looks too lost in himself to really care about your presence. But it wouldn't keep you from observing the other god, a single hawk eye is enough for that. A reminder? Really? You wouldn't mind as long as he doesn't show the scars beneath the fabric to anybody else. These could call questions you'd prefer he had not to answer in front of Heaven's laws and taboos.

« You may put it that way. A reminder. Of my mistakes. And delusions… » But hearing that, you wouldn't be sure you want to listen any more. It was already hard on you to be consciencious of Heaven's imperfection, even knowing perfectly well you had never totally belonged here and never would. But how painful and disturbing could it be for a creature purely heaven-bred such as him?

« Oi, Shien. Let's have a drink. I'm even ready to taste your awful Oolong tea to make you agree… Let's celebrate. »

« Celebration? Of what? » You would be very proud to have caught his entire attention. When you're conscious a soldier like him, you wouldn't miss how much of a diversion tactic it is.

« You opened your eyes, pal. Let's just say I like green. »

He would hardly flinch as your arm would fall a bit too familiarly on his shoulders, and you would hope you didn't brush one of his recent wounds. Even though you'd find yourself unable to release him, physical contact being the only means allowing you to lead him to the deserted officers' mess, towards the little bar hidden in a corner.You'd be serving your beverages all by yourself, casually stepping behind the counter. Soon, it will be full again of the usual buzzing sounds of military life. For the moment, it's all yours.

**If you were a wolf amongst sheep, a youkai amongst gods, you would enjoy the company of the silent god in the silent bar. You would enjoy this tranquility so rare in the place. For once, you'd feel not quite as alien as you thought you should feel in this place called Paradise. **

**oOo Goujun oOo**

If you were a white dragon… 

You would later be the one who would understand the best why the precedings events were important. Because you would be standing where those people would have supposed to stand, and you would be the one to behold the sheer consequence of their absence. And you would watch, indeed, and do nothing. Because Paradise is immutable, your duty doesn't change, you're bound by the Law and nothing save your honor binds you more… It makes you the perfect witness.

Leaving the bodhisattva on hir own, you would stride across the high-ceiling room with the majesty of the king you are. You would reach the place which is legitimately yours, for centuries, on a dais, at the west side of the vast room, which marks you as the guardian of Western Sea, one of the pillars of Paradise. Your men would be gathered about you, a little beneath you. Some of them talking animatedly like elderly women, you would notice, which is mortifying for the so called military dignity. You'd recognize the particular group at once. These men are Tenpou _gensui's_ men. You know them well. There is something of their superiors about them. Something of Tenpou _gensui's_ absolute confidence and efficiency, as well as something of Kenren _taishou's_ absolute audacity and insolence lying under their air of devoted soldier. The current object of their conversation would happen to be their officers' absence. It upsets them.

They should be here. But they aren't. Your search through the crowd, even with such sharp senses as dragons' gives no result. You would only give the mere hint of interest for Konzen Douji's presence. He looks so out of place… Like a flower on a battlefield. _You_ wouldn't be alarmed yet. Only mildly worried.

« I'd prefer knowing for sure they're fucking each other somewhere, instead of wondering if something happened, » you would suddenly hear one of the men mutter under his breath, almost affectionately. You would square your jaw and be awfully disturbed, while the thought would dawn on you that you totally agree… Which would make you a little bit more than mildly worried, thus… After all, your officers are under your responsibility. Which means you're responsible to some extent of their well being, as well. It would be to not know where they are…

Well, usually, you wouldn't care much about the _taishou, _only bailing him out of jail once in a while when the chastisement, if not deserved, was at least exaggeratedBut the marshal? He was so reliable, usually… It's not like him to be absent from this kind of meeting. Most of the time, he only skips ceremonial (and boring) ones. Right now, he would normally stand by your side, a faint sneer tugging at his lips. As if blasé. Deceptively blasé. Dangerous. It wasn't as if the marshal had ever tried to hide the fact from you. You would quite remember the day he had admitted it. At that time, you had already long noticed that ever since the general belonged to your army, the marshal spent less and less time haunting your den of an office.

«_ My new general is quite the thing_, the marshal had let slip, non-committal

_— I could send him back_, you had answered. Just quickly enough for the sentence to be welcomed by a chuckle.

_— No, I didn't mean that. Kenren taishou is a good soldier, straightforward. Smart. Smartass, too, though_. But suddenly a slight frown had faintly marred his face, whereas he kept on: _He is dangerous_._ Even if it's for the best, I can't help but think people that try to change me are dangerous…_

_— And you? Aren't you, dangerous?_You couldn't help but quietly tell, more like a statement than a question.

_— Ho, you noticed? _» The marshal had looked meditative_…_

Silence would suddenly fall on the assembly, at the emperor's appearence. Without letting anything show, you would realize how frail and drowsy he appears, not at all a picture of the dignified power he is supposed to embody. A thing you shouldn't feel allowed to notice. Then, unexpectedly, Litouten would rise. And talk. And make his demand. If you were anything else but a dragon, you would have gasped. You would feel the discreet uproar that rises among your troops. The emperor, leaning slightly, would repeat: « An army? » As if seriously pondering the question. Which is simply unbearable.

The righteous ire of your brothers is yours as well… You'd feel yourself stand, in silence. The _four_ of you. One ageless draconic mind in four bodies. Four sentences would be uttered in the same breath from the four corners of the vast room, so that none of you, dragons, would be able to tell which was his own. Strength of the statements not lying in the force of the voice but in the even stronger power of naked truth:

« Heaven is under _our_ protection. »

« The task is _ours_. »

« _We_ are the guardians. »

« Did _we_ ever fail? »

Of course, the dragons guardians of Heaven never failed… A credence in which your race believe as much as its honor. Draconic perfection in their task is a truth turned into a myth.

You would suddenly remember the marshal's voice. Random time, random words. A time when the marshal still used to pop up in your office, from time to time, just for a talk. You had never understood his insistence in doing so. You had never understood why you missed it afterwards. You weren't particularly interested in philosophy either. But were polite enough to listen at least. On day, the marshal had sprouted some nonsense about Heaven's perfection, uncharacteristically urgently…

_ « You don't understand, Goujun-sama… Most of people think perfection is the condition, state, or quality of being free from all flaws or defects. But etymologically, it simply means: something completely done through, from beginning to end. Therefore, Death is the only result of perfection. There's no room for life if there's nothing left to make perfect, to improve… Life is perpetual mutation… Heaven can't be perfect, nothing can. If Heaven is, then I fear for this place…_

— _We, dragons, guard it. It won't crumble, _you had simply cut him.

— _Are you so sure? Are you… perfect? _» Tenpou _gensui_ had answered with a sly smile…

Unfortunately, with a single wave of his bony hand, the emperor would shush your protests… He would then clear his throat and his spokesman would utter what would sound very much like a carefully rehearsed speech:

« Considering the service and gift you offered _Tenkai_… »

Something offered. Something offered? Gift. They're talking of a thing. What thing of great value Litouten had been able to offer…? Nataku…? NATAKU? This child with this smell of… wrong? Something so wrong (not just _itan_), _so wrong_, you would sometimes wonder why you haven't already taken on yourself to simply destroy it… Which has nothing to do with the compassion you would sometimes feel for the child, and the respect in which you hold the _toushin taichi_.

« … the emperor wishes now to grant your demand… However, Heaven's tradition specifies that the four armies are the four and only pillars of Tenkai, and are consequently the only armed force allowed to exist and the source of the soldiers allowed to the _toushin taichi_'s close guard. Even so, we, emperor of the Tenkai, here raise you to the honorific dignity of vice-guardian which bestows upon you the commandment of any of the four armies whose king would go missing or unable to accomplish his secular task. »

Most of the discourse would have been covered by a low murmur. But eventually, North, South and East guardians would sit back on their seats. Apparently satisfied. You would realize your brothers wouldn't argue anymore. They must think of this as a joke at Litouten expense. How could something happen to one of the four dragons? This would be virtually impossible. In this condition, you wouldn't be able to do anything but regain your place as well. Your honor binds you. You can't go against the emperor's will. A dragon wouldn't be able to do that. _You_ wouldn't be able. But you would still doubt. Because Litouten would look too satisfied by this edict, while bowing as low as he can in front of the emperor.

This is wrong. So wrong. Who will stand? Who will fight this madness? Ho. Was it that Kenren _taishou_ meant, back then? This moment when you shouldn't keep quiet. Somewhere, deep inside you, something would recoil. The sinking feeling in your gut would fight against the draconic rigidity of mind common to your race… But nobody would know, nobody would guess. Your features of white dragon hides feelings like the mask of a statue gnawed at by centuries of erosion… This lack of faith in Heaven's holy command, although unnoticeable on the surface, is not like you. What happened to you?

And suddenly, it would strike you. This is because of them. Them. These dangerous men… What did they do to you? How dare they change you? Once again, a memory of the marshal would cross your mind. He feels strangely present to you despite his absence in the room… His voice had this distant teacher-like quality which falsely tended to make his statements sound harmless.

_« Simple scientific fact: A looks at B. B changes because A looks at him. Call it Coincidence if you want, but it's proven. But you wouldn't know, I suppose : most of people haven't the nerve to look at dragons too much_, you'd remember him saying, while staring straight into your eyes._ Now, the question is: will A change as well because he looks at B?_

— _­Is A you or I? » _You had suddenly inquired, slightly puzzled but not showing it, guessing somehow he wasn't only still referring to his and his general's relationship…

Tenpou _gensui_ had smiled.

**If you were a white dragon… Would you have changed, would you have changed simply by looking at them? But it is impossible. Dragons don't change. Heaven doesn't change. You don't move against the emperor's sentence. You would smell it already, though, the rank smell of death lying under your white scaly perfection… If you were a white dragon, you wouldn't be a flawless dragon any more.**

oOo Litouten oOo If you were a minister… Well. 

You would have waited. Still bowed low, you would have heard the entire crowd retiring from the place, leaving you alone in the vast chamber.

Victory would taste like sweet wine…And power would feel like a warm coat on your shoulders.

Your laugh inebriated with glory would echo in the deserted hall.

No. This is reality.

Your laugh _echoes_ in the deserted hall, the long corridors and _bounces _on the red columns of Heaven which seem to shake like frail branches in the storm.

You won. They don't realize yet, but you won.

**And this is only the first step…**

**OOO**

**OOO**

**OOO**

**Bonus: For Sanada, with Love… **

**Beta-kidding: **

**(In Konzen's POV, when the poor kami is looking for his pet… )**

Your throat is raw, too much shooting (to replace with) _shouting_. The little _saru_ feels sometimes as elusive as an eel.

**Lol!**

**Okay. My fault, totally… Got Confused… **

**I'll repeat it until I can keep it in mind… But you see, these guys are sooooo alike!**

**Sanzo shoots and Konzen shouts. Sanzo shoots and Konzen shouts. Sanzo shoots and Konzen shouts. Sanzo shoots and Konzen shouts. Sanzo shoots and Konzen shouts. Sanzo shoots and Konzen shouts. Sanzo shoots and Konzen shouts…**

**(In Goujun's POV, when the dragon thinks about Konzen, here is Sanada's comment )**

He looks so out of place… Like a flower in a charnel house (to replace with)_ whore house __(kidding Goujun would NEVER talk that way)__ house of prostitution_. _You_ wouldn't be alarmed yet. Only mildly worried.

**(blushes)**

**Lol! Here I almost spat Tea on the puter's keyboard…**

**I wanted to use an equivalent of the French word « charnier » (from the latin word for flesh and which means: pit/hole were are put many corpses… Or figuratively what looks like a battlefield after all fighters are down, and if I dare, are already rotting…)**

**Now, the wonder is… WHY DID MY F------ DICTIONARY TRANSLATE IT BY CHARNEL HOUSE ?????**

**This said, I really loved your comment, here, Sanada! Hmmmm, maybe I should have let it with « house of prostitution »…**


End file.
